Bloom Dracula
by kellym01
Summary: the Dracula's moved to stokely but what if vlad had another sister...bloom already 16 years old...how would things change especially when bloom has a 'little' secret of her own plz R&R I don't own winx club or young Dracula
1. Stokely

"all my life I've wanted to fit in, be normal, so I thought moving to a new town might be my chance, a chance to be normal, but I was forgetting one little thing, I'm a vampire". The Dracula's were on there way to there new home by this time.

"I'm telling you we should have turned left back there" Vlad said while pointing at the map.

"Don't bother Vlad you know he won't listen" bloom said to her younger brother.

"Why do we have to speak this stupid language" Ingrid complained.

"Low profile" bloom answered simply. Soon after, a fight broke of insults out between Ingrid and renfeild.

The castle…

Bloom looked outside and up to the cloudy sky and smiled; she then flashed inside the castle and helped Vlad with moving their father's coffin, with him in it.

"Perhaps dad should go on a diet" Vlad said trying to lift the coffin.

"Yeah no kidding" bloom laughed.

"I heard that" the count spoke up from within the coffin.

"You were supposed too" Ingrid broke in causing the other too to break out into laughter.

5 minutes later…

"Okay Vlad gets the room which he shall share with the red head" the count said getting a confused look from Vlad and an annoyed one from Ingrid. "perhaps being around bloom will help you become more vamperic, Vlad" the count added up on seeing there confused looks.

Vlad then sighed and headed up to the room with bloom close behind him.

The room…

Bloom placed her coffin against the wall; she then stepped back and got a good look at it before smiling and turning to see Vlad speaking with sultan.

"I hate being a vampire it really sucks" Vlad complained

"Isn't that rather the point" sultan replied.

"He's got a point there" bloom said earning a frustrated sigh from Vlad who through his cape, aiming for the wall, however, he forgot about the open window and out the cape went.

"Oh no what am I gonna do" Vlad began pacing around the room, a grappling hook then came through the window.

"what have we here" bloom said as she grabbed the rope and pulled it up and on the end of the yellow rope was a raven haired boy who instantly came crashing down onto the floor.

"ow" he then got to his feet and began to waver from the sudden speed that brought him up.

"What are you doing breather" bloom said to the boy. However before he could even get a word out they heard Ingrid on her way up and she wasn't far, they then hid the boy under Vlad's bed.

Ingrid then entered the room and sniffed the air "something's different...what are you hiding Vlad, bloom"

"We're not hiding anything" bloom said menacingly as she approached Ingrid and her eyes went red.

Ingrid then just simply pushed past her and dived to the floor and lucked under the bed and pulled out a pile of dirty laundry "honestly your as bad as each other" Ingrid said as she turned and left the room.

Vlad then dived down and looked under the bed "oh crap he's gone" bloom then flashed down next to him and when she saw the empty space she shot Vlad a look who nodded, bloom then flashed out of the room and Vlad then ran out of the room and began looking for the breather.

Down stairs…

Vlad looked around and saw his dad sniffing the air and creeping around the room, Vlad then saw the boys face staring out at his dad.

"Dad i…I think I have my first fang" Vlad said knowing his dad would leave his hunt for this. The count then flashed in front of him and began checking his teeth for fangs, Vlad then saw bloom standing nearby and indicated where the boy was with his eyes, when bloom saw the boys face she flashed to him before flashing the both of them up to her and Vlad's room.

The room…

Vlad arrived soon after bloom and the boy had. "oh hi we haven't been properly introduced yet you must be the boy who just climbed through my window" Vlad spoke up.

"My names robin and your vampires aren't you" robin replied

"Vampires" Vlad said jokingly

"Talking wolf, blood thirsty dad, first fang and an unbelievably fast sister."

"Oh man I knew this would happen please don't chase us out of town with an angry peasant mob"

"Why would I do that, vampires are awesome" robin said gleefully. "I know everything there is about vampires or at least I thought I did why do you have a reflection?" robin asked when he saw the mirror.

"We don't come into our full vampire powers until we're 16" Vlad supplied.

Robin then turned to bloom and she could tell he was trying to guess her age, bloom then turned her eyes red and bared her fangs while hissing causing robin to back up.

"This is bloom…my 16 year old sister" Vlad supplied

"Cool so you…so you have all the vampire powers and stuff" robin exclaimed, bloom only gave a silent nod in reply as she rolled her eyes at the boys excitement.

Ingrid then barged into there room and saw robin and glared at her 2 siblings.

"what is that doing here and what if he found out we're…"

"vampires"

"yes…wait he knows?"

"yes but he won't tell" bloom supplied as her eyes turned red and she then glared at robin, causing him to gulp.

The three of them then snuck robin out of the castle before their dad found them.


	2. First Day

The count was currently sleeping in his coffin; meanwhile, Vlad was getting ready to go to school, before his dad awoke as he knew he wouldn't allow him to go, the bell then wrung and Vlad headed down to answer the door, as soon as he left his room bloom's coffin door opened to reveal the sleepy red headed vampire, bloom then flashed down stairs as soon as she realized Vlad wasn't in bed, she had always been very protective of Vlad.

She found Vlad with the entire family of branners at the door she was about to ask what was going on when she saw what was wearing "Vlad what are you wearing?".

"Bloom…" Vlad said shocked by her sudden appearing out of nowhere "it's my…school uniform" Vlad said hesitantly.

Bloom then gave her younger brother a sweet smile "well if your going to school you better let me go with you, I'm sure I could pull some strings" bloom said, Vlad was then relieved that bloom wasn't against the idea, however, the relief on his face soon disappeared when he saw his dad flash down next to him and bloom.

"What peasant dares knock at my palace of doom?" the count asked angrily.

"Elizabeth branner…mr err…" Elizabeth said as she held up her hand to shake the counts hand.

"'sigh' count"

"Mr count well I have come to take Vlad, Ingrid and bloom to school"

"my children do not go to school" the count snarled, Elizabeth saw this wasn't the best time to argue with the count and she wanted to make a good impression on her new neighbours so she just said her goodbyes and left to take her children to school.

Vlad then went into the dining room and sat at the table, the count then flashed back up to his coffin and Ingrid who had arrived just in time to see the count turn the branners away, then headed back to bed, bloom then joined Vlad at the table. The two then came up with a plane to get to go to school.

Next day…

The count was once again awoken by the door bell and when he flashed down stairs to find a breather with what renfeild referred to as a 'metal horse' (AKA a bicycle).

"Ah Mr Count and this must be Vlad, bloom and Ingrid, I'm the head mistress of stokley grammar. Now Mr Count I don't know where you hale from but in this country children have to go to school and if you don't enrol them in a school they'll be taken away and you'll be taken to court".

"And what pray tells is this court?"

Bloom then arose from her seat and approached her father and whispered in his ear. "Pretty much the equivalent to an angry peasant mob" the count then flinched and his fear was evident in his eyes, the head mistress didn't know what she had said but she didn't press as it had evidently worked.

"right you three get ready for school" said the count, Vlad and Ingrid then went upstairs to get changed into a school uniform which the head mistress had passed them. The count then went out to the car. Once the count was gone and renfeild had gone to make their 'lunch' bloom approached the head mistress.

"excuse me I was wondering if you could arrange it so that I will be in Vlad's classes" bloom asked.

"why"

"because I can help him in class and make sure he stays in check and perhaps help pull his grades up"

"okay well we'll try it and see how it goes and if it works you can remain with Vlad if not you'll be given your own time table"

"I except the terms….thank you" bloom was about to leave when she remembered she wanted to ask about something else as well "also would you mind if I didn't where the uniform, I tend to be slightly allergic to most fabrics and I don't think you'd like to be responsible if my allergies work up do to the uniform and I think it would be a little expensive to make a new uniform made of different materials for just one student" bloom said as she came up with a quick lie, she hated wearing uniforms.

"very well…well see you at school then" the head mistress the left on her bike.

Just outside the school…

The count was passing Vlad a broach of the family coat of arms, ignoring Ingrid and bloom, causing Ingrid to have a slight fit.

"now bloom listen I'm expecting you to look after Vlad understand" the count asked and bloom nodded, while smiling brightly at her father she then looked out the window at the sun, her eyes then turned red and some clouds blocked the sun, making it slightly more shady outside, bloom and Vlad then got out of the car and joined up with robin and headed towards their lockers.

"Cool my own personal locker" Vlad exclaimed excitedly.

"That's your birthday present sorted" bloom joked earning a laugh from robin and Vlad.

"Really it's not that great just a place to store your games kit and in your case the blood and corpses of innocent victims" robin joked, earning to a glare from the two vampires.

"hey it's batman and batman" said a new voice Vlad and robin jumped before turning around, surprised by the voice, bloom, however, just turned around slowly to look at Chloe "cool badge" she complemented when she saw it when Vlad tried stuffing it in his locker.

"Err…it's nothing…it's" Vlad stuttered not sure what say causing bloom to roll her eyes.

"It's absolutely nothing to do with vampires" robin added gleefully earning yet another glare from the vampires.

"Robin…" Vlad started beginning to get irritated.

"don't mind him he thinks he's a vampire and that vampires actually exist" Chloe added while rolling her eyes "well see you at lunch then" Chloe said as she turned to leave, it was then the bell rang, causing bloom to clutch her ears and slightly bend her knees, struggling to remain stood up, from the sudden high pitched noise.

"What's wrong with her?" robin asked

"bloom's hearing is better than any vampire ever known…at times, according to dad…she sometimes can control her super hearing but sometimes she can't" Vlad answered and robins face instantly turned to one of awe. When the bell stopped bloom regained her stamina, however, her ears were still ringing.

The three of them then headed towards the wood work room. When they entered robin sat near the front of the class room, Vlad then sat next to him and bloom sat next to Vlad, the tables were arranged so that it was three per table, bloom was closest to the wall, robin closest to the path way in the class room and Vlad was sat between the two of them.

Vlad then saw his broach in robin's bag. "why do you have my broach?" Vlad asked.

"You left your locker open so I…" robin was then interrupted by Vlad.

"so you stole it"

"no I was just holding onto it for safe keeping" the two then broke out into a little tussle with each of them trying get the broach, however, Mr Van Helsing noticed this and confiscated the broach.

"so who's is this?" he asked, Vlad began to go pale, not sure of what to do, robin then slowly raised his hand. "oh that's a surprise come see me at lunch" he then took the broach to his drawer and locked it in a blue box and put the box in the drawer, however, while he was closing the draw he cut himself on a splinter, he then sucked the side of his finger before flicking the blood off his finger, with a single wafting motion, he then locked the drawer and pocketed the key, bloom then took a whiff and instantly smelt the fresh blood, her eyes went red for a few brief moments, however, the teacher didn't notice, when bloom closed her eyes, she instantly realized that this was smell was slayer blood, her eyes then fuelled then fuelled with anger and her teeth began to sharpen and form fangs, she then struggled to keep her mouth shut and hide her fangs, the teacher then put a plaster over the cut, thinking robin was a vampire and not wanting to get into a fight with a vampire in front of a class who didn't believe in vampires, soon after bloom's fangs retracted as the scent was not as strong anymore.

Lunch time…

Robin headed to Mr Van Helsing class room, however, what he hadn't realized yet was that bloom was following him and when she saw him come out of the class room empty handed she transformed into a smoke and went in under the door and then under the tables, then when she saw the teacher leave the room she reformed in front of the drawer, she then opened it and made her hand take on the form of smoke and pushed it through the lock and turned the broach to smoke and when she pulled it out she pocketed the broach and used the same tactic to replace with a badge she had found on the school grounds, she then left to find her brother and return his broach.

She then found him and his two friends outside of the head mistress office (just after the head mistress went to deal with the cockroach).

"hey Vlad I got your broach" she then passed him it, who pocketed it, Chloe then turned slowly to face bloom and bloom instantly saw the fear on her face and in her eyes.

"Err…bloom…how old are you?" she stuttered fearfully, Vlad's face instantly went pale, he knew what was coming.

"sixteen…why?" bloom replied, Chloe then took a few steps back, looking even more scared and more pale than before.

"So you…have…your…fangs?" Chloe stuttered.

"I thought robin wasn't going to tell anyone?" bloom asked as she glared at robin.

"Ingrid allowed her to figure it out" Vlad answered, causing bloom to roll her eyes.

"yes I have my fangs" bloom said as she turned back to Chloe, she then bared her fangs, making Chloe nervous "and I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret" Chloe then nodded slowly "don't be scared I won't hurt you" bloom added when she saw how scared she was.

"yeah Chloe bloom's like Vlad, neither of them want to bite people" robin added, which made Chloe a little less pale but not much. Bloom then saw Jonathon enter the slayers class room, she then strained her hearing at gasped what she heard "we've got trouble Van Helsing is a slayer and he thinks your dad is a vampire" bloom said, however, before they could do anything they had to go to class.

After school…

"how did you find out he was a slayer?" Vlad asked as they started to rush to Van Helsing's class room.

"I smelt his blood when he cut his finger" bloom replied.

They soon found mr branner but were stopped by the head mistress for running in the corridor, the head mistress then entered the class room followed by mr branner, she was going to show him where the boiler was, when Mr Van Helsing's trap went off causing some trouble.

"okay why don't you too go with Vlad and bloom to the castle?" mr branner asked.

"castle these two live in a castle" the slayer then asked, bloom's eyes then turned red.

"sir could I speak to you privately before you go to her office?" bloom asked getting a suspicious look from the slayer. The two then entered the class room, the slayer instantly got a stake ready, however, he was surprised when bloom didn't respond she didn't even flinch.

"stay away from my family slayer" bloom said as her eyes went red.

"and leave your family to feed on the blood of the innocent I think not"

"were not biting people anymore but that may change if my father finds out there's a slayer in town." Bloom said, as she felt her fangs poking her lower lip.

"how old are you?"

"sixteen, now leave my family especially my brother alone or you will regret it" bloom scolded as her eyes went a even deeper shade of red and she bared her fangs and hissed she then added "if you harm my brother your son will pay the price" bloom then flashed out of the room and went up to the castle to find her father accusing their friends of announcing them to the school.

"they didn't announce you to the school" bloom said as she entered the castle.

"then who could have done it then" he yelled back at her, bloom then bared her fangs at him causing him to flinch slightly.

"it was me and Vlad" bloom responded and the counts anger instantly went.

"oh Vladdy I am so proud of you this town certainly seems to bring the best out of you, and it looks like bloom is making you act more vamperic by getting you to betray me like that" the count then hugged his son and gave Vlad and bloom both £15 each.


	3. Mothers Visit

The count had Vlad practice flying before school and well it wasn't going very well.

"dad he won't be able to fly until he's come into his full powers at earliest he won't be able to fly until he's a week or two away from being sixteen" bloom said getting annoyed at her fathers persistence.

"oh nonsense he is my son and heir he can do it" the count replied causing Vlad to sigh and jump from the table to the floor "Vladdy I can't believe it you flew" the count then began digging through his Victorian money bag for Vlad's reward while bloom rolled her eyes, the count then gave Vlad a ten pound note before he could put up any resistance and tell his dad he hadn't flown. "Now we'll see you fly from the ceiling" the count added causing bloom's eyes to go red.

"Yeah Vlad lets see you in action" Ingrid added clearly annoyed by how easily Vlad got money.

"Got to go see ya" bloom said as she flashed next to her brother and grabbed his shoulders and then they both flashed out of the castle and headed to school.

School...

Bloom then stopped just outside the school gates.

"Thanks sis" Vlad breathed out, surprised by the sudden speed his sister used to get him away.

"No problem, I won't let you end up in casualty because of dad's stupid antics" bloom replied before walking with him into school to meet up with their friends.

5 minutes later…

"hi bloom Vlad" robin said as he met up with them.

"hi" they said in unison

"where's Chloe?" bloom asked

"oh…she's still a bit nervous around you…you since you already have…" robin replied while trying to find a way to explain Chloe's problem with them without hurting their feelings and such, as he too was nervous around bloom. Bloom then bared her fangs slightly to which robin simply said "yeah those".

Bloom then closed her mouth and retracted her fangs so that no one discovered their secret.

Lunch time…

The three of them were walking down the hall way when they bumped into Ingrid. "hey…oh and you two mom's coming to visit" Ingrid added with a spiteful and evil grin. Bloom's eyes instantly turned red as her anger boiled and her fangs began to lengthen and poke out, slightly cutting her lower lip.

"mom…you've actually spoken to mom" Vlad exclaimed with utter shock.

"yeah I sent her a letter inviting her to stay for a couple of days, she'll be here by tonight" Ingrid replied before adding "what's wrong don't you want to see mom?".

Bloom then hissed at her showing off her fangs, that had tripled in size since the last time she showed them that morning, causing robin to gulp, surprised by her sudden change in nature, Ingrid even looked scared and took a step back. "why would we want to see that witch again?" bloom roared at her sister and Vlad only nodded in agreement.

"wow…at least she sounds like a proper vampire, you two don't even have a fang between ya" robin said as he indicated towards Vlad and Ingrid, Ingrid was then about to threaten at him but then saw bloom's fangs grow even more, she still hadn't figured out she did that, now they were three times longer than the counts were, so she simply turned and left. However what they hadn't realized was that Van Helsing was in the locker next to them listening, robin and Vlad then went ahead to lunch, bloom always left them at that point and would meet up with them later, after all she couldn't really eat a proper diet at school. Bloom then turned to the locker next to them (Jonathon's locker) and pulled it open, ignoring the lock combination on it and saw the slayer. "Slayer, meet me in the wood work room in 10 minutes" bloom then closed the now crippled locker and left.

10 minutes later…

"what do you want vampire?" the slayer asked from behind his desk as he causally opened his jacket to reveal a big, long stake in his belt.

"I know you heard about my mother coming to town" bloom's eyes then turned red "I need you to tail her, find out what she's up to then report back to me, then I'll decide how to deal with her and don't get caught, slay her and you know the consequence slayer" bloom awaited the slayer's response.

"And why should I help you?" the slayer asked

Blooms fangs then peeked out over her lower lip "because I don't trust her and you'll follow her any where and don't try to deny it, I know it's what you'd do, and if you don't help me and don't report back to me, your son will be my target…I must know what she's up to" bloom then flashed out of the room leaving the slayer alone.

The castle…

Chloe was helping Vlad with his math homework, after all he'd never done it before (if he had the count wouldn't have been so against school, vampires probably didn't focus on math in lessons), Chloe kept giving bloom nervous glances, even with her promising not to harm her as long as she didn't harm or betray her family Chloe still feared the vampire, robin however, was eagerly awaiting the arrival of another adult vampire.

The doors then swung open and the newest vampire to visit stokley gliding into the castle. "Hello bloom, Ingrid…" she then turned to robin "…Vlad, oh and I can't believe how much you've changed".

"Not that much I haven't" Vlad replied glumly from the table.

"Vlad I didn't see you there" she then replied when she saw Vlad at the table "bloom darling look how much you've grown up" said Magda as she turned to face bloom and attempt to stroke her cheek lightly, however, was stopped by bloom's fast reflexed hand which grabbed Magda's wrists, just inches away from her face, her eyes then turned red and her mouth opened to reveal her fangs, which were currently double the size of the counts, while hissing before saying

"touch me you witch and I will tare you limb from limb" bloom's voice was threatening, and when Magda saw bloom's eyes and heard her tone she knew just how serious she was, she then flinched and stepped back, away from her daughter.

"What's with bloom?" robin asked Vlad.

"me and her hate mom, after all she's put our family through and bloom well, when someone threatens or causes our family pain, like mom has…it sort of brings out her vamperic nature, other wise she's cheerful and caring" Vlad explained as he glared at his mother. Robin and Chloe then looked between bloom and Magda and when they saw bloom they could tell just how protective and evil bloom could be, this morning she was her normal and cheery self and now as soon as she arrives she had appeared to turn into a heartless killing machine, a true vampire if not even worse. The two branners then left the family of vampires before Magda started snacking on there necks.

Magda then went to see the count only to get into a fight with the count about her staying with them; however, she simply lied and charmed her way out of it.

A few hours later…

Bloom entered a room to find her father asking for opinions on how he looked so he could get Magda to have a relationship with him again, she had just heard Vlad finish his description of Magda and saw it didn't even faze him. "Why would you want to be with that devious conniving witch" bloom roared at her father.

"That's exactly why she's perfect" the count replied eagerly. Magda then entered the room.

"Why do you two hate me so much?" she asked, while trying to sound hurt to get a little sympathy from her children.

"Take a wild guess" bloom snapped as she showed her fangs again as her eyes flashed red, causing Magda to flinch.

Ingrid then began to play some music to help her get sympathy "please give me one more chance bloom darling"

"you had that chance back in Transylvania when you left Vlad with the slayers for dead before calling out 'until next time darlings, have fun' actually come to think about it, it was on my 16th birthday and if I hadn't had my vampire powers we'd both be slain" bloom replied as she remembered how she had to fight off 10 slayers when she'd only just got her full powers and she then found her mother outside the castle with her new pone telling Patrick his brother wouldn't be able to marry her daughter due to slayers. "You always had an all terrier motive" bloom growled at her.

"Well I was only trying to get you a husband and from that achievement of that day with the slayers I'm sure I could find you one in a snap" Magda replied. Ingrid then turned the music off when she saw her father finally falter and once again fall for Magda, their father then embraced her in a hug.

"I'm not proud of what i did 'mom' but i would do it again every time to protect vlad and if you do anything like that again you'll meet their fate" Bloom then flashed outside and found Chloe and robin about to enter the castle grounds, Chloe gulped when she saw bloom and froze when she saw her angry red eyes and fangs, at least three times as long as the counts fangs over lapping her lower lip, Vlad soon joined the trio outside and he didn't look too happy either.

"Let me guess she's staying" Chloe said.

Bloom then roared with anger and punched her fist right through the stone wall behind her. Causing Chloe to gulp and take a step back. "There must be some way to get rid of her" bloom muttered frustrated.

"well there is one way you could get rid of her" Chloe spoke up, bloom's head then shot around to face her eyes wide and filled with hope, even Vlad went wide eyed. "Do you remember what your father said what would happen if he found hide or hair of that werewolf?" Chloe asked and bloom's eyes then flashed with realisation and a smile then grew upon her face, she then grabbed the three of them and flashed them up to her and Vlad's room, they then surrounded sultan and took clumps of fur, Vlad then went down to brake the news to dad. Bloom then turned around to take robin and Chloe home so that they wouldn't be hurt by Magda and so robin didn't get any ideas, she had seen how robin looked at her, however when she turned she saw robin gone and Chloe staring at bloom's coffin which lay against the stone wall.

"so you sleep…in that?" Chloe asked nervously

"yeah…I know your still nervous around me…but don't be we're friends I won't harm you and I'll make sure my dad doesn't as well as Ingrid when she gets her fangs, don't worry" bloom then put her arm around Chloe, bloom could feel her heart beat and felt it slow down a little, however it was still higher than it should, so bloom knew she was still fearful of bloom, just no as much "how about we go find your brother before he does something stupid", she then flashed Chloe and herself down stairs just in time to hear robin had taken Magda to his house to stay until she finds some where to go, bloom then took Chloe home, at vampire speed.

The branner's house…

Bloom stopped just outside the open front door and Chloe instantly stumbled inside and tried to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto the banisters of the stairs. She then turned and gave bloom a questioning and confused look on her face due to the sudden stop at such a high speed.

"I can't enter without permission, vampire, remember?" bloom replied, Chloe then under stood why she nearly went flying through a wall upon arrival.

"I invite you in" Chloe replied and bloom instantly flashed inside the house and used her vampire abilities to sense Magda before using her vampire speed again and headed into the kitchen, where she found her mother getting ready to feed along with a fed up Ingrid leaning against the kitchen wall.

"so you did decide to leave and live with mom, oh and mom if I find out you have bitten anyone especially people in this family I will hunt you and your boyfriend down before giving you both a slow, painful and gruesome death" bloom threatened as her eyes turned black and her pupils dilated and she bared her fangs now twice as long as they were before. Magda once again flinched in fear before taking two steps away from her daughter, eyes wide with fear, Ingrid however, wasn't show what was so scary, that is until she caught a glimpse of bloom as she began to get ready to un-hypnotise the branners and felt her temporarily beating heart skip a beat from fear, when bloom's fangs retracted and her eyes returned to normal, she clicked her fingers and all the branner's blinked as they recovered from the hypnosis not remembering a thing, bloom then gave her mother a death glare before leaving to go back to the castle.

Next day at school…

Ingrid was frustrated and approached bloom and was about to speak to her about what she'd heard from Vlad when bloom turned into the wood work room, Ingrid then heard talking, so she pressed herself against the door and listened in.

"So slayer what did you find out? What is she up to?" bloom asked

"she's planning on marrying the count and then have me slay him so that she gets the castle" the slayer replied before asking "so what is going to be done about her?"

"I will deal with her and trust me when I say she will face her worst nightmare"

Ingrid heard this and backed away from the door slowly Van Helsing is a slayer and bloom is manipulating him.

Meanwhile…

Magda headed up to the castle smiling evilly, thanks to bloom it was cloudy enough for her to go out and carry out her evil plans and with bloom at school she wouldn't be able to stop her and speak sense into the count.

"hello bon bons, Patrick's finally leaving me alone now perhaps we can get together again, marry me, I know we don't want to rush things but how does tonight sound?" Magda asked once she found the count and when he heard the lie about Patrick he was back under her spell.

after school...

bloom took vlad, robin and Chloe up to the castle, as soon as they stepped through castle doors they saw Magda and the count waiting for them, bloom then approached them menacingly, and flashed her eyes red "what in the blood and garlic is she doing here" bloom roared, her fangs poking out a bit.

"well for your information red head me and Magda are getting married tonight" the count replied.

bloom then stamped her foot angrily before hissing while showing her fangs and flashed up to her room.

that night...

bloom crept down the stairs and began to stalk Magda, each step she took she increased the size of her fangs, then she saw the slayer in a 'disguise' and he was speaking with the vampire about slaying bloom and her family, she then grabbed Magda by the back of the neck and lifted her off the ground, bloom looked around Magda and glared at the slayer while showing her fangs.

"here you may need this, just stay away from jono" the slayer said as he handed bloom a bottle of holy water, which bloom took and gave the slayer a nod, he then took that opportunity to leave. bloom then took Magda before the count, still being held off the ground by her neck, she then threw her phone to the count.

"look on the voice mail, it appears she and Patrick had a plan for Magda to marry you, then kill you off Magda would get everything and then she get back with Patrick, that is if she ever left and then who knows from there." bloom said as her eyes turned red and burned into the back of Magda's head, she then threw Magda to the ground and hissed at her, the count then stood opposite bloom and vlad stood next to her as they surrounded Magda, Ingrid just glared at her from a wall near the window, every so often she'd glare at bloom, for knowing about a slayer and keeping it a secret, bloom then smashed the bottle of holy water on her, causing Magda to begin to smoke. "well 'mom' what did i say would happen if you threatened my family, i said I'd rip you limb from limb and you know I'm deadly serious when it comes to things like this, now leave this town or suffer a fate that's worse than that of those slayers back in Transylvania" bloom said, while hissing with the last few words and bearing fangs, three times longer than the counts, Magda who was still smoking from the holy water then flashed out of the castle, terrified by her own daughter.


	4. Bloom's News

The count was sitting at the dining table bored out of his wits, Vlad was sitting at the table, staring at his 'breakfast', a plate of living maggots, Ingrid was sat two or three spaces to vlads right and two spaces to the counts left and was just waiting for time to pass by and bloom was to the right of Vlad playing with her fangs with her tongue also bored out of her wits.

"Vlad I want you to stay home today and entertain me" the count declared.

"Dad if you need entertaining buy a TV" Vlad replied

"If we get to do evil stuff I'll stay home with you" Ingrid piped up.

"So it's decided I shall buy a television renfeild go buy a television" the count declared.

Bloom then got out of her seat and began to head outside, with Vlad not far behind her, they then opened the door slightly and bloom looked up to the sunny sky, turned her eyes red and summoned clouds before stepping outside and bending her knees, Vlad then jumped onto her back, bloom then stood back up to her full height and using her vampire speed ran down the hill the castle was on and headed towards the school, Vlad then jumped off bloom's back and the two of them walked into school and met up with robin and Chloe outside the school door.

"Hi bloom, Vlad" robin greeted while Chloe looked at bloom shiftily.

"Hi Chloe…robin" bloom said with her gaze never leaving Chloe. Bloom then looked around before opening a bag and taking out a non see through bottle, she then pulled the top up and brought the bottle to her lips and pulled her head back and began to drink, heavily, when she removed the bottle from her lips Chloe flinched, their was a drop of a thick red liquid on her lip and was beginning to stream down onto her chin until bloom's tongue came out and cleaned the red liquid up, she then closed her eyes to savour the taste of the last drop.

"Was that…" Chloe began before finding she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah it was; bloom's being having craving lately" Vlad confessed causing Chloe to take two steps back from bloom, causing bloom to roll her eyes. "which brand did you get by the way?" Vlad asked turning to bloom.

"French aristocrat 1642, expensive, delicious and very rare" bloom added before taking another sip of the bottle.

"Don't you think dad will notice that you took one of his favourite bottles" Vlad asked to which bloom just shrugged her shoulders not really caring if he did or didn't.

After school…

Bloom and Vlad entered the castle to see their dad staring, hypnotised at the new TV screen, causing bloom to roll her eyes, Vlad then sat down to watch it but was strait away forbidden to by the count, so he headed up to his and bloom's room.

Bloom and Vlad's room…

Bloom got down onto her knees and put her hand under the bed and pulled out a bottle of blood and drained half the bottle before putting it back and going to her coffin which lay against the wall, she then clicked her fingers and the coffin door opened with a creak, she then turned around and glided backwards into the coffin and was about to shut it when Vlad asked her something.

"Bloom why do you have these cravings"

"I met this boy a few months before my sixteenth birthday and we shared something special, but he had to leave with his family a week after my sixteenth birthday and I wasn't able to see him and so we were in able to even say goodbye, his name was sky…any ways I took this test not long before we were ran out by that angry peasant mob…and I found out I'm…pregnant…please keep it to your self" bloom finished, stuttering the last part.

"Don't worry I won't tell" Vlad replied "so when will…"

"I'd say about nine months or something, I'm not sure" bloom replied.

The next day…

Bloom and Vlad headed down stairs and found their dad still staring at the TV, Bloom then rolled her eyes at her father's stupidity to stay up all day and night watching TV.

"He's being watching it all night" Vlad explained in disbelief.

Bloom and Vlad then headed to school without any kind of farewell from their father.

Lunch time…

Ingrid approached Vlad and forced him into the lockers.

"Now what have I done?" he asked not really caring.

"You made dad buy that stupid TV, thanks to you I'm now dad's fourth favourite" Ingrid complained to Vlad.

"Your not his fourth favourite...you forgot about renfeild which makes you his fifth favourite" Vlad and robin laughed as they then ran away from the pre-vampire. Ingrid then formulated a plan to get revenge on her brother, she remembered back to the previous day when she over heard the twins telling robin and Vlad about their trip to Transylvania when robin was a baby. Ingrid then got jono to write a fake diary of her mother so that she could get her revenge on her brother.

2 hours later…

Ingrid met up with jono at the library.

"Have you finished it yet?"  
"yeah, here" Ingrid then took the book and hypnotized jono so that he forgot all about their conversation and that he'd spoken to her today and to forget that he'd done her bidding and about her plan.

The castle…

The count answered the door to find the twins Ian and Paul, holding a video camera

"Hey is Ingrid in she said she'd be in out film for you've been shamed the winner gets a one thousand pound and it is shown on TV" Ian said to the count.

"You mean you can make your own TV and the peasants will worship and fear you and bow and worship you"

"Err…sort of…so are you going to help?" asked Ian.

"No I'm going to steal your idea and enter the competition myself" the count said before taking their video camera and shutting the door on them and going to make a movie.

An hour and one 'accident' later…

Ingrid approached the mess of books where a renfeild with his face covered in cream lay slightly dizzy from falling into the book case having twenty books fall upon him followed by a huge cream pie and a metal platter, Ingrid then picked up the fake diary and began reading the context aloud of how Magda switched Vlad with a British families baby.

"Vladdy my boy, you not my boy" the count said shocked, causing bloom to roll her eyes and her anger to boil especially since the only reason he believed any of this was because he had been watching too many soap operas.

"Well we could do a DNA test" Chloe suggested

Renfeild then took robin and Vlad down to the cellar and took a sample of each of their blood and putting it into a wooden wheel before bringing them both back up "behold the wheel of DNA" renfeild declared as he prepared to spin the wheel.

"If this is science I'm a banana" Chloe muttered.

"Zip it before I peel ya" renfeild snapped before spinning the wheel and the results said that robin was the real son of Dracula, the count the kicked Vlad out and gave his room to robin, Chloe then took Vlad to her house when she failed to talk sense into her brother. Bloom then joined them at their house. Bloom, Vlad and Chloe then headed up to robin's room. Bloom then took on bat form and hung from the roof, so she could stay and look after Vlad without been found by the Branaghs.

Vlad then slumped onto the bed looking depressed "come on Vlad that diary had to be a fake was it even her writing?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know mom never wrote us" Vlad replied grumpily.

"Well that DNA test couldn't have been accurate" Chloe argued, bloom then rolled her bat eyes before flying down and turning back into her vampire self.

"of course it wasn't accurate I was with Vlad all the time, I never let Magda be alone with him, I never trusted her and I always knew she was up to no good but if you still need convincing I could perform a proper DNA test, well blood test actually" bloom explained, when Chloe heard bloom's suggestion her eyes lit up.

"Okay do that and we can finally put an end to this nonsense" Chloe said.

Vlad then sat up and Bloom then took Vlad arm and turned her nails into sharp claws and cut Vlad's wrist and sucked her finger before lightly sucking on the wound, she then swished the blood in her mouth before swallowing the blood, she put her thumb over the wound and when she felt the blood beginning to seep through her thumb she increased the heat by creating a small fire ball and drying the blood to help with healing.

"vampire blood…very powerful too especially for your age" bloom then added, when she finished Vlad's face lit up with happiness, however, it was too late to head back up to the castle s bloom took on bat form again and hung from the roof, Chloe then left the room.

The next night…

Bloom and Vlad had finally got out of the house; bloom then flashed them both up to the castle before pushing the doors open.

They entered just in time to see the count getting close to biting jono, bloom then flashed between the count and the young yet to be slayer, she then bared her fangs and turned her eyes red and gave him a death glare.

"you all are vampires" jono gasped shocked. Bloom then turned to face him.

"listen, yeah we're vampires, we haven't harmed anyone since coming here and I've made a deal with your dad and if you're here I'm betting he'll be entering in three two one" Van Helsing then came barging in holding up a stake and started pointing it in all directions as he approached his son, he then saw bloom and froze, next to his son. "van Helsing what is this about trying to slay my family" bloom hissed as she bared her fangs and made her eyes turn red "now leave, I think your son deserves one more chance to live, however, you try this again and one if not both of you will be a drained corpse" bloom hissed, the slayer then nodded and left with his son.

Bloom then turned to face her dad "dad Vlad is your son I tasted his blood, it's vampire blood and it's powerful, so it would seem renfeild deceived you" bloom then took the containers from the wheel which held the blood she then sniffed and tasted the bloods "he switched them" the count then turned to renfeild and gave him hell, meanwhile robin was apologizing to robin.

2 hours later…

"Renfield where's that French aristocrat 1642 we need to celebrate Vlad's incredible potential" the count boomed, bloom had told him all about the power in Vlad's blood when he was so young.

"I'm sorry master someone drank the last of it" renfeild then showed the count the empty bottle of blood.

"what?" he roared when he saw the bottle.

"oh yeah I finished it off" bloom spoke up

"why would you want to drink you refuse to drink blood you always drink that soy blood" the count said getting confused.

"cravings" bloom simply responded

"and why would you have crav…ings" the count then realized why she had cravings "the only time your mother had cravings was when she was…" the count couldn't even say the last word.

"yes I'm pregnant and I have been for a month or two now" bloom answered getting a shocked look from the count, Ingrid and renfeild.


	5. Hypnosis

"you have brought shame upon the family name" the count yelled at bloom "getting pregnant without a husband" he added with a hiss.

"oh and who ran away from a few peasants" bloom shot back

"an angry mob" the count argued.

"same difference I faced ten slayers when I'd only just got my powers, you had your powers for over six hundred years and you couldn't take a bunch of untrained peasants" bloom snapped before flashing up to her and Vlad's room, the count then roared with anger and the sound of lightning thundered through the house, he then flashed to his coffin.

The next night…

"Vladimir get down here now" the count roared, Vlad soon appeared in front of his father "this school report is atrocious your supposed to be causing chaos and misery not be 'lovely boy to teach'" the count roared.

"he obviously isn't suitable to inherit the title" said Ingrid as he passed her report to her father who blatantly ignored it.

The next day…

Clad and bloom were walking through the school corridors explaining their situation to their friends.

"robin mom and dad just don't want to see you on the street begging for food" Chloe spoke up.

"where as my dad wants me on the streets making people beg for there lives" Vlad returned

"at least dad isn't going on about how you 'shamed' and 'dishonoured' the family name" bloom replied.

"why what did you do" Chloe asked forgetting that bloom was a vampire for a moment.

"I'm pregnant" bloom replied causing robin and Chloe to freeze and gawk at her.

Ingrid then approached them and glared "listen up Vlad because of you dad ignores all the trouble I cause so I'm going to the biggest trouble maker in school and strip you of your title" Ingrid hissed at Vlad before putting an umbrella up.

"dad won't be impressed with that" Vlad replied, Ingrid then stabbed the fire alarm with a pencil and left the four of them to get soaked by the sprinklers.

"quick turn it off" bloom yelled before all of them got pens out and started poking the fire alarm, trying to un-press the button without getting cut by broken glass, however, as soon as they stopped it they were confronted by the slayer, however, Chloe managed to escape around the corner before she was spotted.

"well, well can you say caught red handed, the three of you will be excluded until further notice, starting now and I will speak with each of your parents once a time is arranged and until I have you shall remain excluded .

Castle…

Bloom and Vlad entered the castle to find a surprise party for Vlad getting excluded from school "I knew you could do it Vlad, well done expended from school"

"Ingrid set the fire alarm off…I want to be normal, go to school and learn things" Vlad cried getting an angry glare from his father before he through a temper and the sound of lightning thundered through the castle once again.

Bloom and Vlad then headed up to there room, bloom pulled out another bottle of blood from under the bed and started drinking it. "at least he'll be too distracted with me to be angry with you for getting pregnant" Vlad said as he sat on his bed, bloom then sat down next to him.

"don't worry I won't let him start using some stupid way to get you to act more vamperic" bloom responded before putting an arm around his shoulder.

1 hour later…

Bloom and Vlad came down stairs and were told to sit down at the dining table, the count then brought in a black board in front of them and was about to write something on it when the Branaghs came in.

"hello Mr. count I heard you were going to teach your children since they excluded from school…well I normally wouldn't ask you this but could you teach robin as well, he's doing badly enough as it is" Elizabeth asked.

"thanks mom" robin muttered.

"well there clearly a bad influence on each other" Greyham muttered.

"a bad influence you say…well leave it with me I'll see what I can do" the count said as he flashed to behind them, robin then sat down next to bloom. The Branaghs, excluding robin then left.

One hour later…

"as you can see fangs can vary from size to size and certain vampires have the ability to do it at will but it is mostly affected by emotions, bloom why don't you show everyone what I mean" the count said and bloom rolled her eyes, before opening her mouth to reveal rows of blunt teeth, which became fangs the size of the count's within seconds, bloom then stopped waited a minute before doubling their size again. Bloom then made them about three inches long and closed her mouth, the count then began speaking about hypnosis, bloom then rolled her eyes before flashing out of the room, she had already mastered this and couldn't stand anymore boring lectures, she then flashed up stairs and clicked her fingers opening her coffin's creaky door before stepping into it crossing her arms over her chest with each hand touching it's apposing shoulder she then clicked her fingers again and the coffin door slammed shut.

1 hour later…

Bloom's mind…

Bloom was dreaming, she was running from something, she then faded and found herself floating in mid air in a castle, not like the one she lived in this was glamorous, rich and clean, she then looked down and so two breathers with magical auras looking down at their children sadly, both with magical auras, however, one looked very familiar, they both had red hair, the castle around her then began to crumble and she faded to another scene again, she then saw one of the children's body disintegrate leaving a spiritual form of the body in it's place, the spirit then infused with the baby, a portal then opened beneath the baby and she fell in, the scene changed again to what she remembered as the Transylvanian castle, the baby emerged from the portal what seemed to be invisible to the vampires in the scene the baby floated asleep and went into magda and the scene changed again and she saw magda holding a child with disgust on her face and when bloom looked closer it was the same one she'd seen in that weird place, she then realized where she'd seen that baby's aura before, it was her aura she was looking at herself, at how she came to be, baby bloom then began to cry and magda then put her in her cradle, ignoring the crying and hissed at her baring her fangs before blocking out all light with a fallen curtain and left the room leaving bloom on her own. Everything then went black and boom felt all the fear and anger her baby self was feeling and suddenly felt pain she then opened her eyes at a sudden bright light, it appeared she had fallen out of her coffin and when she looked at herself for injures she saw she was wearing a sparkling, light blue outfit she then stood up and look around her shoulder and saw a fluttering, sparkling pair of wings, she panicked but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, through her closed eyes she saw another bright light and when she opened them again, she saw she was no longer looking like a fairy, bloom then left the room confused.

She then became more confused when she found her dad painting the place yellow, not even a dim yellow either a really bright yellow.

"dad?" bloom questioned.

"oh bloom I've been meaning to speak to you, I am going to support you bloom no matter what, just ask and I will help with the little one" the count said confusing bloom even more.

"thanks dad…one minute" bloom replied as she headed back up to her room and found Vlad hooking up a TV. "you hypnotized dad" bloom said causing Vlad to turn round.

"well…yeah it was an accident though and I wanted to know what it would be like to have a normal dad" Vlad explained and bloom just rolled her eyes and grabbed some more blood from under the bed and drank half the contense before going back to her coffin to sleep, she had decided to let Ingrid deal with this, after all it was her fault Vlad was not in school which led to him hypnotizing dad.

2 hours later…

Bloom exited her coffin to find that Ingrid was scolding Vlad for his hypnotizing of dad Chloe and robin were here and that their parents had been hypnotized and the slayer was here for tea. The four of them then headed down stairs and found Mr van Helsing there with his son. Bloom then clicked her fingers and all the adults, except the adult slayer froze.

"I thought we had an agreement slayers, we don't feed on breathers and you stop trying to slay others" bloom said as she let her currently four inch fangs over lap her lower lip, jono then stepped back at the sight of her fangs and held up a stake and pointed it in her direction, bloom then looked at the stake and it instantly set a light and jono instantly dropped it to the ground.

"you say you haven't being feeding yet rumour is this place has had eleven different postmen and if you haven't being feeding why do you have blood on your lips?" Van Helsing asked.

"bottled blood, imported from Transylvania and as for the postmen it sounds like dad hasn't being following the rules and trust me when I say he'll pay for it in fact if what I heard at the dining table yesterday Vlad's already on it, now you know our agreement you leave my family alone and your sons heart keeps beating" bloom replied as she licked the stream of blood off her lip and chin and jono instantly took a step back from bloom. The slayer was about to say a threat to the vampire when bloom's fangs suddenly tripled in size and he thought better of it, he then gave a grave nod and turned to leave, bloom the clicked her fingers again and the adults were back to how they were and the slayer said it was a mistake and the kids can go back to school, bloom then approached the Branaghs and hypnotized them and put them back to normal and got rid of them and robin and Chloe before fixing her father so to spare them from their father's rage.


	6. Fangs

The count was currently doodling on one of Ingrid's photos while on the phone to a vampire in transyberia. Meanwhile Vlad was in his room preparing for a sleep over with robin he then too a toffee and hid the rest under his bed with his jim jams. He then popped the toffee into his mouth and bit down on it and grabbed his cheek before gasping out,

"ow" Vlad then spat the toffee out which hit the bottom of bloom's coffin accidentally, the coffin door then creaked open and bloom stepped out of it and kicked the toffee out of the window so the count wouldn't find it she then saw Vlad and flashed over to him.

"what's wrong?" bloom asked.

"toothache"

"here open wide" Vlad then opened his mouth and bloom pricked her fingers and rubbed in a drop of blood into and around the tooth Vlad indicated too. "there my blood should help numb the pain and heal what ever you've done to it" bloom said before going back into her coffin and going to sleep.

School the next day…

Bloom came around the corner and found Vlad lying on a bench with robin sat next to him poking around in his mouth with a pencil and Chloe was next to him looking in a book about vampires and had found a chapter on toothaches.

"this normally means according to this book overall your fangs are coming through" Chloe said.

"which occurs at the age of sixteen" Vlad replied bored.

"but can happen several years earlier" robin gasped out excitedly while pointing to a certain passage in the book. Vlad then grabbed the book and read the text.

"I can't believe it I'm turning into a vampire" Vlad gasped.

"I'll be the judge of that I take it my blood didn't help" bloom said from behind Vlad.

"no…it didn't" Vlad said disappointedly.

"give me your hand" bloom said and Vlad obliged, she then made a small cut and sucked on his wrist, swished the blood around in her mouth and then got a worried look on her face and swallowed the blood she then repeated what she did before to help with the healing, she then forced Vlad's mouth open, she then looked at his teeth as she pricked her finger on her own fangs and brought the finger up to Vlad's face just beneath his nose, she then saw two Vlad's teeth begin to sharpen and lengthen "your developing fangs Vlad, that's the first stage after they are fully developed your other vampire powers and weaknesses will develop…I'll read up on this, it is rare I might be able to stop it but I'm not sure, but with two slayers in school it's too risky to leave with you here, I'll take you back to the castle, try not to tell dad though he'll try to stop me trying to stop it" bloom said as she looked on Vlad's grave expression, she then grabbed Vlad's hand and flashed him back up to the castle and into their room.

The castle…

Bloom left the room and headed down to the library and started looking inside ancient texts. She was then interrupted when the count through a surprise party when Ingrid entered the room.

"what's going on here?" Ingrid asked knowing that her father wouldn't do this without an ulterior motive.

"oh nothing…it's just a shame your husband couldn't be here" the count said and at the mention of a husband bloom's eyes shot up.

"I don't have a husband" Ingrid replied

"you will soon" the count replied as he played a tape of the soon to be husband of Ingrid.

After the tape…

"you just want rid of me don't you" Ingrid wined while giving her father a death glare.

"of course then I'll somehow get bloom a husband then it will be just me and Vlad forever" the count replied, bloom then flashed in front of him with red eyes and fangs bared, she then spoke with a menacing tone.

"it it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a son…and after all I've done to protect and keep this family together you do this, your trying to separate the family" bloom roared causing the count to back up a few paces, he had learnt that if bloom felt someone was threatening the family she could be more evil and terrifying than any vampire and wouldn't hold back no matter who or what they were and to stand in her way and she was like that is a death wish it was suicide, the count then flashed out of the room so bloom could cool down a bit.

A few hours later….

Bloom and Vlad were at the Branaghs bloom had brought some books which could hold the answer she passed one to Chloe, one to Vlad and she took one while Ingrid got robin ready to pretend to be her boyfriend and robin had decided to not to sleep over at Vlad's, "so Chloe do you want to come over instead" Vlad asked without looking up from the book.

"sure" she replied also not looking up from the book, she knew Vlad would never bite her.

"I've found something" bloom exclaimed excitedly with a smile on her face, Chloe and Vlad the gathered around her. "it says here when a vampire is going through the change early it means their vampire blood is hyper active and is going through veins in the neck to the teeth and then through the heart and to the rest of the body, this occurs once the fangs have developed, but can be prevented by draining the hyper active vampire blood from the neck and the supposed vampire wouldn't change until they are sixteen, however, any changes that have already occurred are permanent and if this is done after it has gone through the heart the supposed vampire would turn to dust" bloom read before placing her hand on Vlad's neck and felt the pulse "still strong…ready?" bloom asked.

"yeah" Vlad said nervously, bloom then forced Vlad's head onto his right shoulder and summoned her fangs, the size of the count's she then bit down hard and Vlad winced bloom then sucked out the hyper active blood. Bloom then pulled back and created a small ball of fire and dried the blood to help the wound heal, Vlad then opened his mouth and let out his breath, he had been holding it due to the pain of bloom's fangs in his neck and sucking his blood, when he opened his mouth everyone except bloom gasped when they saw fangs.

"looks like we did just in time…those fangs are almost fully developed…take a deep breath calm your emotions and your fangs should retract" bloom said and he did so and everyone watched the sharp long fangs turn back into blunt teeth.

The day after next…

Bloom came down to see the count trying to bite a disguised robin.

"no dad don't robin's my friend remember" Vlad told his dad as he approached him.

"he brought shame on the family name you'll understand when you a vampire like me" the count hissed

"but I am a vampire…what I mean is 'sigh' I got my fangs early" Vlad said and opened his mouth and the count watched as his blunt teeth sharpened and grew into fangs.

" oh my boy you've got fangs" the count cried as he hugged his son, robin took this chance to make a runner


	7. Happy Birthday

Bloom had been waiting for this day ever since her sudden transformation, as today Vlad and his friends were at chess club so they wouldn't disturb her and her father was avoiding her because she was pregnant and Ingrid didn't care and was too busy doing her own thing and renfield was with her father. Bloom then sat down on the floor and began to meditate, she then closed her eyes and felt something, something inside of her, moving, giving her strength, she then focused on that feeling and felt warm, she felt energy surge through her, she then opened her eyes and looked down at herself and found that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a blue, glittering teal top and skirt and boots, she then looked over her shoulder and saw her fluttering wings, she then took her left hand and touched her right wing and felt her touch on it and felt her wings flutter slightly from the touch. She then started to flap her wings and found herself lifted up off the ground she then got out of the meditation position and found her feet hovering off the ground, she then stopped her wings movement and dropped down onto the floor.

"what am I?" bloom asked as she looked over her current form, she then closed her eyes and felt the power surging through her, she then calmed her emotions and the power within her and when she opened her eyes again she was back to normal which only added to her confusion. However, what really added to her confusion was the fact she was now the size she would be at 12 months pregnant, bloom then sped down to the library and flicked through countless books looking for answer to what she was and why she had suddenly was the size of a blimp.

2 hours later…

Bloom tried to pull a book out, to find it jammed and when she pulled to a landscape position to pull it out easier the book case ejected and slid to the side to reveal a secret passageway , she then looked down and aw old dusty stone steps she then began to walk down the stairs and looked into darkness if she hadn't been a vampire she would have been walking blind. When she reached the bottom she found several more book cases, however, in the middle of this room was a wooden pedestal were a old dusty book laid closed, she then approached the book, something was pulling her towards it, the book had a latch on it and was locked, she placed her hand on the latch and smoothed her hand over it, as soon as her hand made contact with the book's latch it unlocked and flipped open as did the pages. The pages then stopped and stayed open on a page that spoke of a power of the dragon fire, as soon as bloom read about what the dragon fire was, where it was from and how powerful it was another old dusty book fell onto the floor and open, the cloud of dust arose into the air, bloom then flashed in front of the book and picked it up open, blew the dust off it's pages and read it, it spoke of a royal family of sparx that were supposedly destroyed with the kingdom by three witches, however, the two daughters supposedly escaped, bloom turned the page and saw a picture of the family and instantly recognized them as the people from her dream, she then saw the baby in the picture, she gasped.

"but that's me but that's not possible ah my head…" bloom then dropped the book, fell to her knees and clutched her head, images flashed in her head, images of sparx, her original family, her sister her fate and the last image was that of her fairy self. Once it finished bloom fell back and sat on the floor with one hand on her head bloom then began to glow and she looked down at her lower belly and saw her baby through her skin but she didn't see one baby she saw two, one boy and one girl, the glow around her intensified and lit up the dark, musty room, bloom then felt pain, a pain so great it couldn't be described, she felt like her insides had been set a light and the heat she felt continued to increase yet she didn't decompose into dust. The glow the dimmed and faded, bloom then opened her eyes and felt something in each of her arms, she then looked down to see a baby in each if her arms and her belly had returned to what it had been before that night, bloom then smiled at her two babies, the babies then smiled back at her, however, what surprised bloom was that the babies already had some small teeth, two of the babies teeth then began to sharpen into fangs, a voice then whispered in bloom's mind.

"bloom do not be alarmed…your babies are special, the only reason they have fangs as of how they came to be, you drank vampire blood which reacted to the power within you while you had two babies within you who also drank the blood causing the fangs to develop…the blood caused the fangs to develop which is how you will feed them, with your blood and the blood you drank reacted with your power allowing them to be born this way…do not ask questions as they will be answered in time" the voice whispered before fading away. Bloom would of tried to figure the voice out, but ow was too busy, she needed to name her babies, the question was what, she then took them out of the secret room and as soon as she left the room the secret passage hid itself again.

1 hour later…

Vlad returned home and headed up to his room to play chess with zoltan, when he entered the room he froze when he saw his sister holding two babies in her arms. Bloom then looked up and smiled at her younger brother. "hi Vlad, it looks you're an uncle huh Vlad, well meet my daughter Angel and my son Talon" bloom said while indicating to each of her babies as she said their names, Vlad then approached bloom and her new babies, he then brought his hand near the one named Talone, Talon then grabbed Vlad's hand and let out a cute laugh bringing a smile to Vlad's face.

"but how?" Vlad asked, bloom then told Vlad about the whisper in her mind and what she found in that secret room, excluding anything about her fairy self, she still didn't feel confident about telling anyone about it yet.

Their dad then flashed into their room "Vlad it's time I taught you how to become a chess master lime m…" the stopped when he saw bloom and her children "and what…have we…here?" the count asked as he glared at the babies in her arms. The count then flashed to only inches away from bloom and bared his fangs at bloom and the infants, bloom then held her babies so that they were looking over her shoulder, bloom then turned her eyes red and bared her fangs at him and glared right into his eyes, the count also looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never seen in bloom before, it was like how she is when the family is threatened but only a million times worse and stronger, she was so protective of her children the count knew that even a clearly empty would unleash her wrath at full force, the count then stood up strait and took several steps back to get away from bloom before he did something he'd regret very quickly.

"these are my children dad, Angel and Talon" bloom said, Vlad then told the count everything bloom had told him. Bloom then brought her babies back into the cradling position they were in before, she then began to gently rock them back fourth, Angel then bit her arm, causing bloom some pain but she simply smiled down at her.

"what is she doing?" asked the count.

"feeding, since I tested Vlad's blood and in result drank they did as well so they developed fangs and this is how they feed" bloom replied, the count then looked at Talon who yawned and he saw no fangs bloom then saw the count looking at her baby's fangless mouth "they can retract their fangs" bloom put in for her father.

The next day…

Bloom took her babies down stairs and placed them in a pram next to each other, the count had their old one in the crypt so it was like the castle, dark, dusty and creepy but it was the best they could do, the Dracula's were currently heading down to parents evening, bloom decided to go ahead with her babies (not affected by sunlight, not 16 yet) bloom walked at a normal human pace so not to cause her children discomfort.

Parents evening…

Bloom had run into the Branaghs, "oh and who is this?" Elizabeth said in her usual cheery voice as she peered into the pram at the new bourns who appeared older than new bourns as they had features, Angel had red hair like her mother and blue eyes, Talon had black hair and also had blue eyes.

"Elizabeth meet my children Angel and Talon" bloom said proudly as she smiled down upon her babies.

"really well you didn't look pregnant last I saw you and aren't you a bit young for…" Elizabeth asked while indicating towards the babies.

Bloom then looked into Elizabeth's eyes "this is completely normal" bloom's eyes then returned their normal colour after temporarily going a yellow green she then hypnotized the rest of the Branaghs who didn't know she was a vampire.

Half an hour later…

Bloom was wheeling the pram down the hall way in search of her father when she smelt something, something not human, it smelt like a rotting corpse yet the scent was moving, she followed the scent to one of the class rooms and pushed it open to find a zombie type thing with a stake she then saw the target was her family, bloom's rage rose as did the temperature of the room, Vlad then turned to see bloom shoot a fire ball, a powerful one too, which struck the zombie and forced him against the wall of the class room he then sunk to the floor and looked up at her, the stake he'd been holding was now a pile of ash beneath his skeleton hand.

"whoa sis I've never seen you so mad" Vlad gasped when he saw bloom.

"no one and I repeat no one tries to slay my family" bloom roared.

"wait a minute Vlad how many black nights are on the board" robin said.

Vlad then counted the pieces (1...2...3 he was cheating" Vlad added, bloom wore a confused look so Vlad spoke up and explained about dad cheating at chess to marry magda which only made bloom roll her eyes at how pathetic it was, their was the sudden sound of crying filling the room.

Chloe then looked at the babies "why are they crying?"

"because their hungry" bloom replied as she sat her babies up in their pram and put her hands in front of them, they instantly bit into her and began to feed, Chloe went slightly pale at the display where as robin looked upon them with excitement "don't worry Chloe they can only feed on me, it just means I'll be drinking more blood from dad's blood cellar' Bloom said getting an annoyed look from her father.


	8. Crone And Attila

The count was sitting with Vlad in his room going through his baby pictures like he did every year at Vlad's birthday and this was his thirteenth birthday, bloom sat in an old chair by the closed windows with both her 'offspring' as the count referred to them from time to time, were on here lap feeding on both sides of her left arm. Bloom's eyes then shot open when she heard a car engine outside, her eyes turned red and she took a whiff of the air and smelt the faint scent of two slayers nearby, however, bloom couldn't do anything as she couldn't risk the slayers finding out about her children.

An hour later…

Bloom flashed down into the crypt where she found her brother with a sun lamp, she hid into the shadows and crept around them she then placed her children into a cot where they slept, they were sleeping down here until they got a new cot that could be taken upstairs the only one they had was Vlad's old one and that was ancient when he used it, it wouldn't survive a trip upstairs. Bloom then looked up at her brother and his friends she then clicked her fingers and the sun lamp turned off.

"what the…" they all gasped in unison, bloom then clicked her fingers again and all the candles lit.

"sister I should of known…" Vlad muttered causing bloom to roll her eyes.

"whoa who are these?" robin asked excitedly while pointing towards a picture in the photo album in front of him, bloom flashed behind him and glared at the picture.

"that's crone and Attila our grandparents we don't speak about them they don't like dad" Vlad explained in a whisper.

"there not too fond of me either" bloom put in

"why not?" robin asked getting a glare from Chloe, Vlad then explained what happened that night when the Dracula's fled from Transylvania.

"and they don't like me because I was never very vamperic even when I got my fangs and I would always challenge them and their old, traditional ways" bloom added.

"good thing there three thousand miles away, otherwise, dad would be ritual staked and bloom, Ingrid and me would be sent to a vampire boarding school, with other vampires or pre-vampires, with no day light ever again" Vlad added.

"yeah and I don't think they'd be happy with me being husbandless with children, they'd probably slay them" bloom added as her eyes turned red and her fangs appeared in her mouth as well as her nails turning to claws. The door bell then rang through out the castle and Vlad went to answer it and bloom left the crypt to find that secret room again see if she could get more information about what she was, however she was stopped by Vlad who had gone pale, more pale than normal.

"Vlad what's wrong?" bloom asked, Vlad simply looked towards the door, bloom then flashed to it and when she saw the coffins at the door, she felt fear grasp her and her fangs pierce her lower lip, she then flashed and told her father and sister and started setting the castle up to look more vamperic and just managed to hide robin and Chloe just as the sun set.

The coffin doors swung open the minute the sun was down and the vampires stepped and wheeled out of the coffins.

"Ingrid come here my favourite grandchild" crone said as she handed Ingrid some new shoes bringing a smile to her face "bloom come here lets see how your fangs are coming along" bloom, who was now wearing old Victorian style clothing with a cloak, (like those Dracula costumes) she approached crone and summoned her fangs to a size that was twice the size of the counts and opened wide to show her hated gran, "hmmm very well developed but a bit blunt you must bite more breathers" crone said in all knowing tone, bloom then hissed at her as her fangs sharpened causing crone to look a little shocked but soon recovered and turned to Vlad. "come here boy into the shadows so I can see you better…too much colour in your cheeks you should stay inside more".

The count then flashed up to her and started defending his son, bloom then gasped, she sensed something, she didn't know hw but she could sense her children beginning to wake up and she couldn't sneak away yet, the fight soon stopped when the sounds of crying echoed through out the castle crone then flashed down to the crypt to find the source of crying and bloom was after her within an instant, vlad took this time to get robin and Chloe out before also heading down to the crypt where everyone else had gone.

Crone's hand was inches away from Talon's face when bloom's hand gripped her wrist with incredible speed, crone then turned to look at her granddaughter.

"don't you dare touch him" bloom hissed as she through her hand away from the cot and took her two now awake babies from the cot and held them so they were facing the wall behind her.

"and who are these two" crone asked threateningly.

"my children" bloom hissed as her eyes turned red and her fangs sharpened, her children then bit into bloom's neck and began feeding causing bloom some pain but ignored it and hoped crone didn't notice this as she would see them as a new species of vampire and would take them to the grand high vampire.

"and why do you have children but no husband?" crone asked with her same threatening tone.

"the father left Transylvania before we were ran out" bloom replied, her eyes going more red.

"you continue to dishonour the family just wait till the grand high vampire hears about this" crone hissed, bloom then arranged it so her left arm was supporting both her feeding babies, she then grabbed crone's neck in a tight grip and forced herself off the ground and against the wall.

"you tell anyone about my children, threaten my children, touch my children or even look at my children and you will suffer a slow, painful and gory death and I will deliver, do you understand" bloom hissed at crone as she tightened the grip, if she was still breathing she would have suffocated in her grip, in fact if bloom's grip increased anymore her head would no longer be attached to her head, crone then nodded rapidly, eyes wide with fear and even shook a little when she saw the look in bloom's eyes, as her eyes were no longer red they were yellow and her pupils were slit and when she looked into the slit she didn't see a fangless wimp of a girl she saw a monster capable of unleashing something worse than hell and not afraid to unleash it, bloom then through crone to the ground, who instantly began to hold her neck, before stumbling back to her feet.

Dining room…

Bloom had brought her babies up who had now stopped feeding on bloom's neck, the holes healed up instantly, she then wiped the blood away with her hand and licked it up, she then sat down and held her children in a cradling position.

"renfield bring me a glass of the shatou peasant 42" bloom said, she then saw crone catching glimpses of them, she then hissed and turned her eyes red, they were no longer yellow and her pupils were no longer slit, crone then looked away, renfield then brought out a bottle of blood and poured some into a wine glass and put it in front of bloom then he did the same for every other vampire, with fangs at the table, bloom casually sipped at the blood, whereas Vlad just stared at the glass that held the red, thick liquid, bloom noticed this "renfield I think Vlad would prefer soy blood to this…sorry Vlad but there's not much else to drink in this place and even if there was you'd have to wrestle dad to drink it" bloom said as renfield poured Vlad a glass of soy blood"

"and why is Vlad drinking blood he isn't sixteen yet" crone asked Vlad then bared his fangs and hissed at her.

"Vlad got his fangs early" the count boasted.

"but then why does he still have a heart beat, when vampires get fangs early it means there going through the change early yet it appears to have stop which only happens when another vampire drains the hyperactive blood before the change is completed" crone replied all knowingly.

The count looked confused for a moment until realization flashed in his eyes as he put one and two together his eyes then turned red with anger and lighting thundered outside as he turned to face bloom who didn't seem fazed by his gaze, his anger or the affects of his anger, she simply looked up at him "you" the count roared in a deep voice at bloom.

"yeah I stopped the change before it was completed" bloom said not too interested by what was going on.

"then lets complete his transformation all he has to do is drink this Transylvanian bat blood and he will become a fully fledged vampire" crone said as she pulled a vile of blood out of her bag and held it up for all to see, the count instantly grew a huge smile on his face, his beloved son and heir was going to become a vampire, bloom, however, wasn't so thrilled and glared at the adult vampires.

2 hours later…

The ritual was ready and Vlad was about to drink the blood of the bat, bloom placed her sleeping children in the cot in the crypt before flashing upstairs, she was about to try to focus the force with in her again and see if she could use what ever power she has to try and due something about this situation, Ingrid then came in and held up Vlad's sun lamp and pointed it in the direction of all the vampires, including bloom, she then started ranting about her problems.

"now give me that blood Vlad" Ingrid said, still holding the sun lamp in the vampires direction.

"that won't hurt me" Vlad said cockily while smirking.

"no but this will" Ingrid declared before stamping on Vlad's foot and snatching the vile, bloom then saw what was going to happen Ingrid was going to become a vampire early and cause her and Vlad a lot of troubles especially when the slayers found out, she then began focusing on the power within her again, she grasped the power, only this time instead of letting it flow over her completely she opened her eyes and focused on the vile in Ingrid's hand and began to smile when Ingrid began to notice it was getting hot and tossed it into the air out of reflex and was about to catch it when it suddenly began to crack before exploding sending shards of glass everywhere as well as several drops of blood in all directions, bloom then continued to focus on the blood and the blood began to boil and evaporate until none of it was left in case Ingrid was prepared to stoop that low and from how desperate she appeared she would.

1 hour later…

"you lot are a disgrace to vampire kind, husbandless mothers, vampire wimps and vampires who run from gardeners, wait till the grand high vampire hears about this" crone declared.

"then well just have to tell the grand high vampire about you daughter" bloom began.

"who ran off with oh what was it again Ingrid?" Vlad asked.

"I believe it was a werewolf Vlad" Ingrid replied.

"and isn't that forbidden imagine that a respected council member involved in a scandal it could be very embracing" bloom finished, before stepping forward and turning her eyes red.

"you wouldn't do that to your poor old grandparents would you" crone gasped as her and Attila backed up to their coffins.

"oh yes they would because we are Draculas and we don't fear anyone now flap off back to Transylvania" the count hissed. Crone and Attila were then in their coffin and the doors were shutting and the last thing either of them saw was bloom's eyes, and saw the darkness, the evil that was their that caused them fear beyond belief suddenly to retract and fade away until it was gone and showed bloom's true nature.


	9. Surprise:Part 1

Robin and Vlad were playing hide and seek while bloom sat in the main room while pushing and pulling the black pram trying to get her children to sleep when Elizabeth walked in to pick up robin.

"Oh hello bloom is robin around?" Elizabeth asked.

"he and Vlad are playing hide and seek, Vlad saw your car they should be here in a few minutes" bloom replied not looking up from her children, the count then entered the room and was roped into a conversation with Elizabeth about plumbing. However, her necklace came loose and fell, bloom's eyes then flicked up and watched as the count was asked to due up her necklace, his fangs began to show, Bloom then flashed behind Elizabeth and bared her own fangs.

"no allow me please" bloom said as she took the necklace off the count and retracted her fangs, soon after bloom had finished Vlad and Robin entered the room, Elizabeth then left with robin who had took a little something from the kitchen.

The dining table…

Renfeild had served up a meal of small rodents, cows spit and cockroaches, however, there was a lack of cockroaches causing the count to get very cranky.

"Oh give it a rest dad and just eat the 'meal'" bloom complained as she looked at her fork which held half a rat. Bloom then simply pushed her meal away and flashed to her room got a bottle of blood and flashed back to the table and began sipping at the bottle.

"Where did you get that" the count asked shocked.

"Soy blood, we ran out of proper blood last week when our grandparents came to visit". Bloom responded not really bothered.

The next day…

Robin and Vlad were talking next to the school lockers during lunch break.

"Listen robin you have to keep your mother away from the castle dad's out for blood" Vlad warned. Bloom then flashed behind him causing him to jump.

"More than that he's desperate" bloom said with her arms crossed over her front

"guys we've got trouble our house is full of cockroaches and we have to go strait to the castle where mum is waiting for us" Chloe declared when she found them, Vlad then turned to bloom who nodded seriously before using her vampire speed and headed towards the castle.

Castle…

Bloom sped through the doors to see Elizabeth sat at the table speaking with the count. "Bloom shouldn't you be in school" Elizabeth asked.

"yeah but I need to check up on my kids it's about this time they get hungry" bloom replied before giving he father a glare and heading to the crypt and arrived just in time to see Angel's eyes flutter open bloom then picked the two of them up who instantly bit into her neck, her children who were now about three months old were the size of six months, it confused bloom but when she considered how they were born and her sudden transformation it wasn't much of a surprise, she then carried them upstairs and sat on a chair at the dining table and kept an eye on her father and Elizabeth, while her babies continued to feed.

A few hours later…

Vlad and his friends entered the castle and found Elizabeth instantly and still human.

"oh hello kids were going to be staying here until renfeild can get rid of the cockroaches in our house now if you excuse me I've got to get dinner ready, after all it's the least I can do" Elizabeth said as she left the room. Bloom then noticed the count getting a hungry look in his eye; she then approached Chloe and Vlad.

"hey could you two look after these two while I keep an eye on dad?" bloom asked, she then saw Chloe go pale "don't worry Chloe they've already fed and can't feed on anyone else any way" bloom reassured as she past them her children, Chloe held Angel while Vlad held Talon.

Chloe then pulled one Angels lower lip down with her finger, Angel instantly gave a cute laugh and showed Chloe rows of small blunt teeth "why doesn't she have fangs?" she asked.

"They only have fangs when they feed, when there not feeding they retract...like other vampires see" Vlad said as he showed Chloe his blunt teeth before sharpening them into fangs and then retracting them, Chloe was then taken by surprise when Angel grabbed her finger and laughed "she likes you" Vlad added, bringing a smile to her face.

Meanwhile…

"Dad what are you up to?" bloom questioned as she approached her father from behind while baring her fangs. The count then turned towards his daughter.

"Oh come on you of all people in this castle should understand what it's like to not be able feed and drink blood" the count whined.

"yeah I do, but you don't have children draining your blood and if I can refrain from biting so can you, why don't you see what's for lunch you might find your need for blood decrease, besides you start biting you'll raise another angry peasant mob" bloom hissed, the count then flinched at the memory of the mob in Transylvania, he then headed to his coffin and bloom flashed back to see how Chloe was coping with her children.

Main room…

"dad's going to cool off for a while so how have they been?" bloom said as she flashed into the room and smiled when she saw Chloe sitting on the ground playing with the twins while Vlad sat next to her and made sure the twins didn't get up to mischief. "Not scared anymore huh Chloe?" bloom asked as she crouched down next to her.

"No there just so cute" Chloe said with a huge smile as she tickled Angel's belly causing her to giggle.

Bloom then picked the two babies up and sat on a chair and Chloe joined her next to her, bloom then put the babies into two high chairs that Mrs Branaghs had given her.

Mrs Branaghs then entered with a tray full of several plates and meals se then placed them down in front of everyone and some in front of empty chairs, the count then flashed into the room and took a seat at the head of the table and began to dig into the meal, bloom scooped some up and took a whiff and gave Chloe a look before shaking her head, then while Elizabeth was busy speaking to the count she whipped out a bottle of blood and poured some into a Champaign glass, she then began to sip at the drink.

After dinner…

Everyone began to go to bed, bloom put he children to bed before heading to a corridor of the castle where she met up with Chloe and Vlad. "we've got protect your mum dad won't back down from fresh blood even with a threat from me" bloom said as a shadow kept passing over them, Chloe and Vlad then went to get Elizabeth out of bed to take her around the castle and out of harms way, bloom followed their 'tour' in the shadows completely out of site, the count then tried to bite Elizabeth in bat form, bloom then grabbed the bat by the wing and flashed to the other side of the castle and flung the bat against the wall which soon became the snarling count.

"How dare you stop me from getting something to drink" the count hissed, bloom then snarled and bared her fangs and turned her eyes red.

"You will leave her alone" Bloom threatened.

"just try and stop me especially when your children are waking up" the count replied, bloom then closed her eyes and listened and felt the power within her and felt her children beginning to awaken, bloom then flashed down to them just in time to hear Angel's crying break out, Talon seemed undisturbed.

Bloom then picked the crying baby and started patting her back "their, their, it was only a nightmare" bloom whispered, however, she continued crying, bloom then felt a power rush over her and looked down to see herself in fairy form, however, this time she felt even more closer to her children and Angel had stopped crying, she was now happy, more happy than bloom had ever seen her, she was now clinging to bloom, refusing to let go, bloom smiled and pried Angel off of her and laid her into the cot and flew above them and focused on the power within her and radiated it from her heart out ward and washed the warmth over them and saw that Angel was drifting off, dust then began to fall from bloom's wings, causing Angel to smile even more before drifting off to sleep, she then floated back to the ground and focused on the power within her and transformed back into her original form and flashed up to top floor of the castle and was searching for the count, she then ran into a trap Vlad had set, Vlad then peered round to see bloom covered in garlic dust, not strong enough to cause harm but strong enough to knock a vampire unconscious for a few hours, he then watched eyes wide as bloom was covered in garlic dust and fall to the ground before her eyes shot open as did she.

"What's going on you should be unconscious…oh and it was meant for dad" Vlad said shocked.

Bloom then felt her hand go to her neck as she coughed up garlic dust, she then gasped at what she felt a pulse…

To be continued…


	10. Answers:Part 2

"That's not possible…I have a pulse" bloom gasped out

"You have a what?" Vlad gasped

"go protect Elizabeth I've got to go check something out" bloom responded before running off in the other direction, she was heading for the blood mirror, if she had a pulse she would have a reflection and hopefully that may have some answers.

Blood mirror room…

Bloom approached the blood mirror cautiously, when she looked at it she saw her reflection looking back at her, bloom then gasped and grabbed her gut and fell to her knees.

"What's happening to me?"

"your body is forcing you to transform as the one you have now will only last a few hours before it dies again" said a voice, bloom then looked up to see it was her reflection.

"But why is this happening?" bloom questioned, scared.

"you saw what I saw you were born twice first time a human the second time a vampire, so when the garlic dust knocked you out, it actually knocked out your vampire self and your human side awoke exactly the same as your vampire self personality wise but physically your almost completely different, you sense that power within us like I do and we both know it is powerful, but that power belonged to your human side so it weakens slightly when the vampire side uses it, now listen and listen carefully you must embrace the human side and when the vampire side awakens you must embrace it, create harmony between the two and your power will be most effective in either state and you will to do more stuff without having to transform" the reflection explained.

"How do you know all this and why are you telling me" bloom asked, confused by the fact the reflection normally represents the darkness within you that wants to kill you not help you.

"because you already merged with me and if you become stronger I become stronger and I know this simply because, when I was first knocked out and brought back into a mirror until I truly awaken I was able to find that voice again and she told me this, now before you go remember this when ever you have a reflection what your looking at is yourself exactly except with a few differences, if your human and look at the reflection you see a vampire and vice versa" the reflection responded.

"Vampires don't have reflections" bloom responded even more confused than before.

"no but fairies do" with that the reflection faded before bloom could ask more, she then headed to bed she couldn't risk anyone finding out about her new pulse and she couldn't protect Elizabeth without her powers especially considering what could happen if her pulse was discovered

Next morning…

Bloom awoke and checked for a pulse but found non, she smiled and opened the coffin door to see Vlad sitting on his bed looking at her.

"Okay come clean what was that stuff about a pulse last night?" Vlad interrogated, bloom was trapped she had to say something but she couldn't without revealing her fairy self, and if she doesn't come clean Vlad will eventually find out.

Bloom then explained everything about the secret room, her sudden transformation, her focusing her powers and the confusing talk with her reflection, however, Vlad still didn't believe her and bloom could see it on his face, bloom was then engulfed by a glow and when it faded she was stood their a fairy, Vlad looked more than a little shocked.

"I don't understand it either but this must stay secret, I just hope the answers to all my questions will be revealed in time" bloom said before reverting back to her original form and flashing down stairs to keep an eye on the count, who for some reason had a bit of toothache.

2 hours later…

Bloom walked and sat in the group consisting of Vlad, Robin, Ingrid and Chloe.

"I just thought of something if we can't stop this marriage you two would be step sisters" robin said indicating to Chloe and Ingrid causing them to go pale.

"err I'd rather be undead" Chloe said, getting a glare from Ingrid.

"I wouldn't mind Chloe as a step sister Ingrid so cut that glaring" bloom spoke up.

"it says here you mum must drink dad's blood and then he'll become his slave forever" Vlad read.

"well she isn't likely to drink his blood is she" Chloe spoke up.

"he has a plan" bloom put in. just then Elizabeth walked in wearing some of Magda's old clothes that she'd left behind, the stink of there mother was still imprinted in these clothes, causing bloom's fangs to grow as she remembered Magda.

"hello loves I'm about go have Transylvanian cocktails with mr count, so you better not get up to mischief…Robin" Elizabeth said as she glared at robin.

"but you can't go" Chloe yelled

"why not?" Elizabeth questioned.

"because he's a vampire" Chloe responded desperately. Everyone then looked to find out how Elizabeth would react to this.

"Oh you children have the craziest imaginations" Elizabeth laughed before leaving.

"Don't worry I've got an idea" bloom said before turning into smoke and leaving the room.

"So do I" Vlad said before also leaving room.

A few minutes later…

Vlad and robin had crept into the study where they planned to jump out and scare Elizabeth, while a bat hung from the ceiling unnoticed by the preteen vampire and breather, the count and mrs Branagh then entered the study the count then poured two 'cocktails' and handed one to Elizabeth, she was about take a sip when a bat started swarming around her causing her to panic, but she did not drop the drink but she nearly did several times, the count glared t the bat, Elizabeth then let out a high pitched scream when the place was suddenly full of cockroaches and she dropped the drink and ran off, still screaming. The count then became a bat and began fighting with bloom.

"How dare you, you filled my study with cockroaches to scare away Elizabeth" the count yelled.

"Oh I dare, but I can't take credit for the cockroaches" bloom admitted, the count then reverted back to his vampire self and found an open glass jar on the floor at the door, pointed towards the study, he then flashed to punish renfeild.

"You're a genius bloom" Vlad declared as he came out.

"Thanks but the cockroaches aren't mine" bloom admitted.

"But the bat thing was better than mine…so whose was the cockroach idea" Vlad responded.

"Thanks" bloom then sniffed the air and smelt some perfume in the air "I'm betting Ingrid, I can smell her cheap perfume" bloom responded. Echoes or renfeild being punished then thundered through the castle and Ingrid came round the corner.

"So you worked out I released the cockroaches" Ingrid spoke up.

"Yeah pity about renfeild getting all the blame though" Vlad put in before bursting out laughing with Ingrid while bloom rolled her eyes before joining them in laughter.


	11. Slayer Invasion

Ingrid and the count were having yet another fight over the fact Ingrid doesn't need to be told what to do, before finding out if she got a husband she wouldn't be told what to do anymore so set off to find a husband, however, her temper caused the destruction of a wooden table.

2 hours later…

Jono was in his dad's class room reading up on vampires when he heard Ingrid outside saying she'd broken a table up at the castle. "hey dad I think I've found a way for you to get back into the castle" jono said as he turned to his dad who was currently sharpening a stake.

"oh and what would that be?" Eric asked not once looking up from his work.

"Ingrid's broke a table and she needs someone to fix it" jono replied, causing Eric to look up quite quickly.

"jono I'm not sure we should engage them I can't risk putting you in danger and bloom seems to be very well, vamperic when she feels her family is in danger and she's a powerful vampire, I'm not sure I'd be able to take her out before she notices what's going and grabbing you" Eric replied as he looked down at his work again solemnly.

"come on dad we're slayers you've been training me ever since I found out vampires were real we should be able to dust those vampires" jono encouraged.

"it's still risky we'll confront them and you'll get some evidence of their existence perhaps a photo or something while I fight the vamps" Eric said as he began arming himself and jono.

Later…

Eric and jono approached the castle doors looking warily around making sure no one was watching them, they than made sure their trench coats were fastened concealing any and all weapons they had on their person, Eric then knocked on the door which was opened by renfield.

"what do you two want?" he asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"oh we've come to fix your table sir" jono said quickly, renfield would normally have turned them away but he knew his master would make him fix the table if no one else did and that was something he didn't want to do the last time he did that he hammered a nail into his hand plus they called him sir which was the final thing to cause renfield's decision, he then stood aside.

"come in just don't touch anything" he said before leading them to the table and leaving them to fix it, Eric then quickly fixed the table so not blow their cover and began stalking through the castle, Eric found the counts chambers and opened the door a crack, just wide enough for a photo (idiots) jono then flashed the camera and quickly shut the door as the count awoke and slowly and quietly stalked away before the count could see them, they then headed to the tower and entered Vlad and bloom's room and took pictures of bloom's coffin, jono then slowly opened the coffin and saw bloom in it asleep, her arms crossed over her front like in the old vampire movies, he then took a quick picture and they both dived out of site, hiding on either side of the coffin.

Bloom's eyes then snapped open from the sudden light and her eyes darted around the room yet she saw no one, she then sniffed the air and went wide eyed with worry, the slayers were here meaning her children could be in danger and due to her worry she didn't realize they were only 2ft from her and so flashed down to crypt and saw her children were all right before beginning to search the castle unable to stop worrying for her children preventing her from using her vampire senses from locating their exact location.

Meanwhile…

Jono and Eric stalked out of Vlad and bloom's room and headed down stairs trying not to make a sound, they then were about to leave when they heard footsteps heading their way and panicked and headed down some stairs to get away from what ever was possibly nearby, they were planning on exposing vampires so the whole world would be after them leaving them with no escape and so couldn't afford to get caught. They ended up in the crept, jono began to look around while Eric pressed against a wall on the corner looking round and up the stairs making sure nothing was going to come down while listening and waiting for the footsteps to fade away.

"hey dad look at this it looks like they were biting people theirs two babies here this must be what they were going to…" jono said unable to finish his sentence, Eric then approached a ancient cot and saw two sleeping babies within it he picked one up (talon) while jono picked up the other (angel) the babies began to squirm in their sleep at their touch.

Eric and jono then crept up the stairs and entered the 'living' area and began to make their escape when, bloom flashed in front of the crypt,, they were now only a few feet from the door, she glared at them and was ready to scare them off with false attacks to keep them away (she didn't want to kill anyone except as the very last resort) she then saw her babies and froze. "Put them down" bloom growled as she gritted her teeth and her eyes turned red.

"that chance vampire I won't lat you drain these infants…so much for you not feeding on people huh" Eric retorted as he got a stake from his coat and pointed it at bloom.

"your just sick kidnapping a baby to murder" jono said in disgust as he too held up a stake pointed at bloom.

"put my children down now or I swear I shall drain your corpses of every last drop of your blood" bloom roared at them her eyes turning yellow and her pupils became slits and her fangs emerged.

"what do you mean your children you kidnapped them to feast upon" Eric retorted.

"what are you talking about they're my children I gave birth to them and I will destroy you and anyone or anything else to get between me and them" bloom roared her fangs doubling in length and sharpening, the babies then woke up and began crying and squirming in their grasps trying to get free from the slayers' grasp to get back to their mother, the slayers began to struggle to hold them talon then wiggled out of Eric's grasp and landed on his hands and knees and began crawling towards bloom, surprising them all, bloom because she was unaware her children had grown up do fast that they could crawl at only a few weeks of age (they looked about one year old or so now), where as the slayers were surprised by the fact the babies were crawling back to the 'monster that kidnapped them', angel then squirmed free from jono's grasp before he could recover from the sudden surprise and also crawled towards bloom, causing a sweet and caring smile to form on bloom's face as she got down on her knees and opened her arms wide welcoming her children, when jono and Eric came from behind the babies and grabbed onto their legs stopping them as they reached halfway.

"you fiend you've hypnotized them to make them think you're their mother" Eric yelled as he began clicking his fingers in front of them yet it had no affect and only led them to cry at been apart from their mother.

Bloom then snarled as she trusted her arms out forward and shot two fireballs at the slayers forcing them back and making them let go of her children which resumed their journey towards their mother, bloom then picked them up and positioned them so they were looking over her shoulders and then supported them both with her right arm and turned back to the slayers who stumbled back to their feet and glared at bloom and Eric pulled out a loaded small crossbow and aimed it at bloom and shot it at her and it was heading strait for her heart, that is until bloom set it a light causing it to incinerate into a pile of dust on the floor before it could even reach her, bloom's children then bit into her neck and began feeding on her blood again causing bloom to wince slightly in pain but then began to ignore it and turned back to the slayers.

"how dare you try to take my children away from me" bloom roared as she began to approach them and when the slayers held up their weapons bloom incinerated them with a look and was only inches away from them about to drain their blood when Vlad ran in completely covered in mud.

"bloom no don't low pro remember no biting" Vlad yelled when he saw what bloom was about to do, where as when Ingrid saw what she was doing she only smirked.

"they tried to kidnap my children Vlad" bloom roared.

"their not your children you kidnapped them to feast upon" Eric retorted, sweating like mad, stinking of fear.

"actually they are her children she gave birth to them a few weeks ago now you two get out of here unless you want bloom to drain you, she gets very vamperic when someone even threatens the family and is someone you don't want to get in the way of or appear to threaten the family and since giving birth to her children she has become a lot more dangerous when someone appears to threaten the family especially when someone threatens her children so take my advice run and stay away from her for a long time" Vlad said the slayers then took their opportunity and left, after all they already had what they wanted, evidence of the existence of vampires.

Caravan…

Eric began to develop the photo's and went ballistic when he realized their was no photos of the vampires only castle scenery and some old coffins no evidence that vampires existed. "oh damn it how could be so stupid cameras use mirrors and vampires don't have reflections" Eric roared, at hearing this jono let his head fall on their wooden table, they nearly got drained for nothing.


	12. Payback

For those who were wondering Vlad was covered in mud because he'd been playing rugby.

Bloom awoke in her coffin and pushed the door open and saw that Vlad was already awake and ready for school, she then stepped out of the coffin and clicked her fingers causing the coffin door to slam shut, making Vlad jump.

"don't do that" Vlad gasped as placed his hand where his heart was as he arched forward, bloom simply smirked.

"Vlad your too easily scared now come on we've got to get to school" bloom said as she flashed next to Vlad's bed and pulled out a bottle of blood and jugged down half the contents before flashing down stairs to wait for Vlad to get worried.

School…

Bloom and Vlad then met up with Chloe and robin, robin and Vlad ended up speaking about fathers day where as bloom and Chloe ended talking about the children. "so what's new with them?' Chloe asked as she looked at bloom.

"they starter crawling yesterday" bloom said proudly and smiled cheerfully at seeing Chloe's shocked expression. Bloom then saw jono across the school yard glaring at them, bloom then stopped and glared strait back, her eyes turning red and her fangs sharpening in her mouth that was slightly open, she still hadn't forgiven him or his dad for trying to take her kids away from her.

The headmistress then approached bloom and Chloe and she didn't exactly look thrilled, "bloom come to my office I have some things I need to speak to you about" she said before escorting bloom to her office.

The office…

Bloom entered and scowled when she saw who else was there, van Helsing "bloom please take a seat" the head mistress said as she sat in her chair and bloom sat on the opposite side of the desk, the slayer remained stood, bloom never once taking her eye off him, "now bloom Mr van Helsing has told me that while he was fixing your table yesterday he found out that you have children who from the sounds of it are only a year or so old…well I'm afraid that I can't let you continue to attend school unless you can tell me who is looking after them while your out and from what I've seen your father is well, not exactly with the times and that may cause problems and he doesn't seem that stable either and that butler seems to have a lack of hygiene and I'm sure you know that it is possible that they could come severely ill because of it" she explained, bloom then glared at the slayer, she then weighed out her options. She could hypnotise her but van Helsing would just keep telling her about them, she couldn't let anyone else care for them since they still feed on her blood so she couldn't prove they were been well cared for while she was at school which left her with only one option.

"fine I will stay home but before I leave I would like to have a private talk with Mr van Helsing" bloom said as she smirked, the head mistress then nodded and the slayer took bloom to his empty wood work room.

"so what do you want now vampire?" the slayer asked.

"stay away from-" bloom began before been cut off.

"oh sing me a new song will ya I get it, I stay away from the vampires without fangs and you leave my son alone but you can't stop me from going after you and your father" the slayer taunted, bloom's eyes then flashed red, her fangs sharpened.

"you think you can take me and my father on, you can't even take me on, on my own, but still fine just stay away from my brother, sister and my children or well you know the rest and if you don't then…use your imagination" bloom replied as she hissed, baring her fangs, she then flashed back up to the castle and headed towards the crypt where she found her babies, still fast asleep.

After school at the Branaghs…

Robin and Vlad were in robin's room when a bit flew threw the open window and latched onto the roof and watched the two boys, Vlad then gave the bat a quick glance, robin however, just gawked at it, eagerness filling his eyes. "whoa there's a bat on my roof" said gleefully.

"it's only bloom…which reminds me" Vlad said before turning to bloom "why weren't you in school today?" Vlad asked, the bat then flew down to the bed and sat beside robin before growing back into bloom.

"van Helsing told the head teacher about my children and now until I can get someone qualified to look after them I'm stuck at home and I can't get anyone to look after them, not until they stop feeding off my blood" bloom explained.

"oh man the only vampire with fangs in school and she can't attend anymore" robin complained.

Bloom then rolled her eyes at the pathetic statement "so what's this I hear about you trying to manipulate dad to becoming more normal with father's day?' bloom asked, Vlad then told bloom about the camping trip.

That night…

Bloom carried her children up from the crypt and saw that her dad had lost his temper and it was now thundering and pouring down with rain outside, the sudden noise caused her children to burst out crying, bloom then felt her anger rise, there was only one way to stop them from crying when there like this and that was to transform, only she couldn't in front of everyone, so bloom flashed upstairs and placed the two of them on Vlad's bed and transformed into her fairy form, the babies instantly stopped and began reaching out for her, giggling and laughing, bloom was about to pick them up when she saw something that made her jump, Vlad's mirror in the corner of the room, showed her reflection. She then remembered what her reflection had said 'fairy's have reflections' she then approached the mirror and made her eyes glow with power.

"hey anyone there?" bloom asked, her reflection then began to move on it's own.

"yeah and you know there is…so this is my vampire self…interesting" the reflection said, as she smiled sincerely.

"and this is my human side" she said as she returned the same smile, she then saw her reflection look at the giggling children on the who were now watching the two of them. "perhaps we should talk later" bloom said before taking on her vampire form again and watching as her reflection faded away again, she then flashed to her children and picked them up and calmed the them down. Bloom then flashed down to the 'living' area and saw one tent was set, one pile of drapes on the floor and two fires had been started, bloom then gave the children to Chloe, she knew something was up at the school, van Helsing was way too eager to get her away from the school, normally he would want her nearby at all times so he could slay her the first chance he got, bloom then flashed down to the school.

School…

Bloom entered sports hall and so the Halloween party, she then saw Ingrid speaking to the slayers son, she then flashed behind jono "so what's up slayer?" bloom asked, causing jono to jump and pull out some garlic and a cross, the security (staff) had confiscated the stake.

"stay back" he said as he pushed the cross closer to bloom, who didn't even seem fazed by it, she just glared at him and gritted her teeth, extending her fangs slightly.

"van Helsing has a girlfriend who believes in vampires and wants to look for them" Ingrid put in, bloom then smirked and flashed out of the room, deciding to keep an eye on them, just to make sure that van Helsing wasn't going to do something stupid. She stopped in front of the door to the wood work room turned into smoke and slid under the door and curled and slithered along the floor before getting behind a cabinet, she then floated up to the roof and took on her bat form and hung from the ceiling and observed them.

Ingrid then arrived and tricked van Helsing to leave because of her airing out the tires of his car, as soon as he left she began to taunt Lucy (the girlfriend).

About an hour and two fake vampires later…

Eric van Helsing and his son were soaked with garlic upon entry, Ingrid then left after having her payback bloom then took this opportunity and flew down next to Lucy, scaring her with her bat form before taking her vampire form, she then raised the gun, she simply his it out of her hands and sent it flying into the wall. Lucy then began to back away from bloom, Eric then pulled out a stake and pointed it at bloom, inches from her chest. "get back vampire" Eric said.

"pathetic" bloom said before looking down at the stake and turning it into dust "the teacher still can't beat the student…so this is why you wanted me out of school huh?" bloom said as she looked at Lucy.

"student you teach a vampire, I am so out of here' Lucy said before running out of the room and the school screaming.

"you'll pay for that vampire" Eric threatened.

"you asked for it…you're the one who stopped me from coming to school" bloom said smirking before flashing back up to the castle.

Castle…

She entered the 'living' area and saw it was empty and headed for the crypt where she found Chloe carrying the two sleeping babies, bloom then took them off her and they both entered the crypt to see Chloe's dad trying to fight the camp, who Chloe scolded, bloom then scowled and glared at her father knowing full well he had something to do with this and probably started it, she then laid the two sleeping babies into the cot and turned to see the Branaghs off, before heading to bed as did Vlad, with their dad trying to be 'all touchy feely' as he calls it, bloom had to shut the coffin door earlier than usual just to muffle the several sad attempts of the count saying good night.


	13. Halloween

Robin and Vlad were on their way back to the castle and were discussing what they were going to do that night, Halloween night, robin wanted to go with the usual Halloween tricks where as Vlad only wanted to go to the Halloween party, bloom then appeared behind the two of them, she was using the excuse of been an escort to get near the school without getting into a serious trouble.

"robin we can't risk a night of Halloween tricks not with dad's obsession with Halloween and what he would do if he found out about it" bloom explained when she spotted someone she had been keeping an eye out for, she then flashed behind them and laid her hand on jono's should causing him to jump and spin round holding up a stake and cross. "oh put them away I just want to talk slayer" bloom said.

"yeah right I'm not stupid" jono retorted, bloom then concentrated her vampire powers and turned the stake into dust but left the cross as it was.

"do you have any idea how easily I could take you out if I wanted to, anyway you have to keep your dad in tonight from what I've seen he will go berserk at Halloween and who knows how many casualties will occur if he's loose and we will be trying to dad at bay but if a slayer came barging in I don't think that it will be possible to contain him" bloom said, realization then flashed in jono's eyes, he remembered all his past Halloweens and how psycho his dad got at this time and knew bloom was right.

"fine but if I find out any of your kind are set loose we shall slay you all without hesitation fangs or not" jono threatened before leaving, bloom then flashed up to the castle and to her and Vlad's room.

Bloom entered the room and could barley stifle her laughter at what she saw, Chloe dressing Vlad up as a mummy "seriously you chose top be a mummy that's the second worst thing to dress up as" bloom giggled before flashing to Vlad's bed where she sat down.

"second?" robin asked in disbelief, disappointed and bored out of his mind due to the lack of Halloween pranks.

"yeah, ever seen a ghost costume" bloom laughed.

"this is useless this costume's rubbish" Vlad moaned as every time he moved an inch he would tear the loo roll which encased his torso.

"why don't you just go as a vampire we've got plenty of old family clothes upstairs and robin got you those plastic fangs and fake blood for your birthday didn't he" bloom suggested, Vlad then ripped the loo roll off him.

"yeah good idea, I was hoping to be something I'm not on Halloween but anything's better than this" Vlad said as he held up the torn loo roll the lot of them then headed down to the crypt, Vlad guided Chloe and robin to wear the clothes were kept while bloom checked on her children and was surprised to find them awake and playing with each other.

"how long have you two been up then" bloom said in a baby voice as she tickled them causing them to fall over and roll around in a fit of laughter, it was then bloom felt a chill through out her entire body, her head then spun around, eyes darting in all directions until they finally rested on Vlad and their friends, bloom then flashed beside them and ripped a piece of parchment that Chloe had just read and looked it over, eyes glowing with anger and power. "ah I remember this one, dad got it from one of his ex-girlfriends reduced to the status of breathers…but their was something else theirs always a catch to gifts and curses…ah yes if three screams are herd from the cursed family before midnight tonight then the curse is made void" bloom said.

"what but I like the curse" Vlad moaned.

"well then just don't scream and make sure no one else does" bloom replied.

"but what about your children they can't be expected to not cry or anything before midnight" Chloe stated worriedly.

"don't worry I picked up a trick which should keep them quite until then" bloom said remembering how affective her fairy form was last time they were crying. Bloom then turned round and picked up the babies supporting each of them with one of her arms, she then took them up to her room while Vlad and co. began to think of ways to stop Vlad's family from screaming.

Meanwhile…

Jono had just got back to the caravan and when he entered he began trying to get his dad's mind off slaying with simple baking and cookery which was working fine, mostly due to the fact he didn't remember it was Halloween, however, that all changed when some early trick or treaters arrived.

After the giving of simple treats and apologies for Eric's behaviour…

"dad we can't afford to go out slaying tonight most people in town will be dressed as vampires" jono complained as he tried to stop his dad from leaving.

"what about the real vamps in this town jono, the Dracula's how can we stand back while they feast upon the innocent civilians blood, before I might have stayed in but theirs no longer just two vampires with fangs, since bloom has given birth there is now a nest of vampires up there and how will she be keeping them nourished without drinking a lot of fresh blood" Eric argued.

"and what would happen if the count finds out we're here in town and decides to go on a massacre just to get at us, at the moment the count doesn't know we exist, we should use that and wait for a chance to attack when he least expects it" jono argued.

"perhaps your right" Eric replied as he began to calm down and submit.

"why don't you sit down and plan a surprise attack on a day when they would least expect" jono added, Eric then nodded slightly and absent minded sat down and began to draw up plans for a surprise attack, using the knowledge of secret passages he had discovered on his stakeouts at the castle, the times he entered up and the castle's history, jono couldn't believe that worked, he was distracting his dad from slaying with slaying.

Meanwhile…

Back at the castle bloom was in her fairy form playing with her children, meanwhile Vlad, Chloe and robin were trying to use up a few hours with jigsaws and more annoying and antagonizing/boring games instead of scary Halloween games that would make the vampires, mainly Vlad scream, the count then flashed into the room.

"alright let the Halloween fun begin" he said proudly, his face then became one o disappointment upon seeing a 1000 piece jigsaw on the table.

"just in time dad you can get started on the sky" Vlad said.

"this is pathetic I want real Halloween games not…this" the count said as he gestured to the jigsaw while pushing it off the table "hasn't the red head got any better ideas…err…where is she anyway?" the count asked as he began to look round as he realized she wasn't there.

"yeah if you think Halloween fun is taking care of her children" Vlad responded, knowing full well his dad didn't want anything to do with bloom's 'offspring' as he called them.

"err" the count replied "well how about apple bobbing, with giant fish eyes instead of apples" the count said as he clapped his hands and not a moment later did renfield come in carrying a huge bowl, full of huge fish eyes. Renfield then began to approach the count, planning on setting the bowl in front of his, only to be tripped by robin causing the fish eyes and the water to be thrown over the count, hoping to make him scream, not wanting Vlad or his family to become normal, like everyone else out of fear of becoming even more of a social outcast than he was, like he was before the Dracula's moved to Stokley. The count then huffed and sputtered out the water from his mouth after stopping himself from screaming, he then got up and helped renfield up before placing the metal bowl/bucket on his head and flicking it, causing renfield slight pain before picking a spike from net to the fire place and struck the metal bowl/bucket full force, causing renfield to arch forward before heating the spike of the pike in the fire before striking renfield on the behind with, branding him, through his clothes, he then sent renfield away and replace the pike where he had got it from before returning to his seat where he sat in thought for a moment, before he was struck with inspiration, he then stood back up and described the rules of a game where vampires bit breathers, except Chloe reversed it making her and robin the vampires and the count and Vlad for the first round and as soon as the count disappeared to hide, do to pressure from Chloe's loud counting, allowing the three of them to kill a few hours, however, the device that came with the curse to count the screams from the cursed family struck making a loud gong like sound signalling the first scream, confusing the three of them who weren't aware of Ingrid's truth or dare game with robin and Chloe's older brothers where she tried to humiliate them by getting them admit she was the most stylish, beautiful ect… girl in school which had backfired on her.

Bloom and Vlad's room…

Bloom had managed to stop the babies from screaming, however, she sensed the first scream had been heard which would cause problems as there was still four hours left until midnight and if two more screams were heard they would lose their chance at been human, she then took on her vampire form again and picked up her now sleeping children from her bed and took them down to the crypt where she laid them down, hoping they wouldn't wake up before she returned and if they did they wouldn't cry, she then headed upstairs to find Vlad and Chloe and that robin was missing and possessing a bulb of garlic, the three of them then went separate ways, bloom was about to go in her direction when she smelt the vile stench of garlic, she then flashed to where it originated from and arrived just in time for Vlad to toss the garlic out of robins hands and for her to catch it, instantly burning her hand she then tossed it through an old wooden door, literally through it, leaving a hole in the door, which was followed by the counts screams, bloom the flashed to the nearby sink and began to use cold water to cool down her burning hands, while fighting for her fangs to remain retracted. The count then fell out of the closet where the garlic had been thrown into, he was smoking from the burn the garlic caused, the count then stumbled to his feet after he stopped smoking only to have renfield poor a huge bucket of water over him, the count was about to unleash his wrath but stopped stiff when he heard renfield mention his recurring nightmare about his 'wife'.

"it starts with your mother being staked" renfield began.

"sounds more like a dream to me" bloom put in, renfield then continued with the story and as soon as he finished Ingrid entered looking like their mother had in the nightmare, robin then had to rush to stop the count from letting loose the third and final scream.

Meanwhile…

Eric had become so excited about his surprise attack he couldn't wait any longer he needed to go slaying so he grabbed a tape recorder and headed into the toilet and shut the door and played the recording of him whistling while he silently climbed out of the window and headed towards the castle, not long after jono leant against the door waiting to go to the loo, he was surprised when it opened, he then became worried when he realized his dad had done a runner and had gone slaying, he then quickly did his 'business' and grabbed a small bag of slaying equipment, for protection and ran out locking the door and ran after him.

Meanwhile…

At the castle robin and Vlad were having a joke, it was only 5 minutes to midnight after which Vlad would be cured of been a vampire and would have a normal family, bloom was speaking with Chloe also about the fact that bloom would soon no longer be a vampire, they mainly spoke of future plans such as holidays and weekends away and such, when bloom heard something, footsteps skulking through the castle she then took a whiff and flashed to the boys just in time to grab van Helsing around the neck and nock the stake from his hand before he could stake robin, however, she was too late to stop Vlad from releasing the final scream, jono then came in seconds later.

"sorry he got out" he said, knowing it wasn't the best time to act hostile they were on there turf, at night, barley any weapons and were up against two vampires and one of which had earned a name for themselves.

"I take it as you want this back" bloom said as she pushed Eric onto jono "now get out before my dad learns of your presence" bloom warned, the slayers then took off. Bloom then took the curse device counter down to the crypt and hid it away, so that dad never found out what could of happened that night.


	14. Blood Tests

Bloom placed her babies into a pram as she sat at the dinner table with Ingrid and Vlad, renfield then placed a bowl of bat flem with a hint of rosemary in front of them, Vlad pushed the bowl away and got out a box of cornflakes, Ingrid just glared at the bowl, unlike Vlad where he hated the bat flem she hated the rosemary, bloom then spooned a small piece of the vile 'meal' and brought the spoon to her face, she sniffed it, the stench made her wince and shiver, she then put the spoon into her mouth and ate it. When someone becomes a vampire their taste buds change, but still it was hard for bloom to stomach the 'food' after all she was still human on some level even if only Vlad, besides her babies knew it.

"will these two be eating some of it?" renfield asked as he brought out two a dusty and slightly mouldy baby bottle full of the bat flem.

"no way…are you really this stupid or is this some sort of sick joke, I would rather burn in the sunlight than let my children taste any of your vile cooking" bloom roared in renfield's face as she stood up, eyes blood red, fangs the size of the counts except twice as sharp. Renfield whimpered and began to step away from bloom. Bloom then saw something out of the corner of her eye which made her smile and her fangs retract and her eyes return to their normal blue, she saw Ingrid out of the corner of her eye, looking over Talon and Angel with what started as a glare had become a look of fondness and delight, no one else had noticed due to the scene between bloom and renfield. "since when were you so caring Ingrid?" bloom asked she slowly turned round, smiling at her younger sister, who went wide eyed at the fact she had been caught, before regaining her composure and a scowl then took over her face.

"I have no idea what your talking about wimp" Ingrid responded, the count then flashed down before them all and observed the scene.

"what are you doing up you do remember you're a vampire don't you?" Vlad asked his voice dripping with sarcasm, the count then picked up the box of cornflakes.

"yes which is more than I can say about you" the count replied disappointedly, he then clicked his fingers as Vlad began to put the contents of the box into a bowl but what came out was a army of maggots, Vlad then put the box down and got up, about to leave for school, when the sound of the door bell thundered through out the castle, the count then flashed to the door and picked up the post and laughed as he looked through the keyhole to see the postman running for his life, he then brought the post to the dinner table and began explaining all about the blood test Vlad was to take in order to gain his full vampire powers.

Bloom then stood up and focused on her powers to make clouds block most of the sun's raise, just enough for it not be lethal for her, she was going to take Vlad to school today, while taking her children out in the pram so that she couldn't get in trouble for leaving them with a 'unstable dad and unhygienic butler' bloom and Vlad then walked out the doors, Ingrid taking a different route to them, bloom looked in the pram fondly as her children giggled at the feeling of the weak sunlight jupon their skin.

School…

The two of them walked through the gates and found Chloe and robin, bloom and Chloe began to play with the babies, bloom could stay until school began, a crowd began to gather round bloom and Chloe and the pram, the children were overwhelmed by the sudden attention and began to cry, bloom picked them both up, supporting both of them with her arms, bloom then headed to the gate, Chloe pushing the pram next to her, bloom began to bounce the two of them, eventually they began to settle down, bloom had got to the gate, Chloe then headed to class, bloom laid the two of them into the pram, she then looked up and saw van Helsing speaking to jono just before they had to head to their classes, bloom then closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing and activated it.

"the blood tests will have arrived by now, so I need you jono to find them and take them and it will stop Vlad Ingrid from becoming vampires and they'll just stay as they are" said van Helsing.

"no problem dad…but what about bloom…she's got her full powers and is active during the day, how will I get past her and find the test without been caught by one of them?" jono asked worriedly.

"don't worry I'm going to do some research on her their should be something on her in the slayer's guild's archive" van Helsing replied, jono then nodded in agreement, the final warning bell sounded signalling who ever wasn't at class within five minutes would be late, bloom gripped her ears, arching forward in pain, she gritted her teeth, the pain causing her fangs to begin to sharpen, her eyes turning red. It was a relief when the bell stopped, however, bloom's ears were still ringing, bloom then headed back to the castle with her children.

Later on that day…

Van Helsing snuck into the secret slayer's HQ and once inside he activated the computer and pulled up the archives and clicked on the search bar and typed in 'Dracula, Bloom' all of a sudden several pages and files opened up and appeared and van Helsing opened up some of the basic files.

Age: 16

No. of kills: 10

No. of slayers killed: 10

Mother: Magda

Father: Count Dracula

Siblings: younger sister Ingrid and younger brother Vladimir

WANTED, DANGER, IF ANY INEXPERIENCED SALYERS SPOT THIS VAMPIRE CALL FOR BACK UP, IF ANY EXPERIENCED SLAYERS FIND THIS VAMPIRE DO NOT ENGAGE CALL FOR BACK UP AND DON'T HOLD BACK, KNOWN FOR POWER AND FOR USING WEAKNESSES AGAINST HER FOES, INCLUDING FAMILY, DO NOT ENGAGE.

Known to have incredible powers when it comes to fire, has strong hearing and rumoured to have fangs strong enough and sharp enough to cute through steal bars.

Van Helsing couldn't believe what he was reading he had found one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires of the modern age and he hadn't even known it "well this changes things now if I take her out I will become legendary in the slayer's guild" van Helsing said to himself, thinking he wouldn't need nay back up even though he had never slayed a vampire before.

Meanwhile…

At the castle, bloom entered her and Vlad's room to find Vlad and robin revising for Vlad's blood test, she then heard the vamperic math question 'if Boris can turn into a wolf in three seconds and inda can turn into a bat in five seconds how long will it take for them to storm a peasant dwelling and drain the blood of everyone inside?" zoltan asked, robin just gawked, bloom then decided to step in "five minutes"

"correct" zoltan said, robin and Vlad just gawked at her.

"what I passed my blood tests" bloom said simply before sitting down on the bed, relaxing having fed her children and put them to bed.

"okay now what was the best improvement for the world record for the amount of blood drunk in one village?" zoltan asked and once again robin didn't know the answer."1675, Victoria The Blood Thirsty drank 2000 pints of blood in one village, smashing the old record of 500 pints" bloom answered simply.

One fall out later…

Robin stormed out and Vlad stormed down to the library and began studying for the blood test alone, bloom then flashed down to the library and began looking through the books for ones that could help Vlad out. She pulled out ten books and placed them on the table and began to help Vlad study, while also getting Ingrid to help due to the fact if Vlad fails she fails. Renfield then came in with a new dish, non of them even wanted to know what it was and so just ignored it and began to return to studying, bloom then smelt something and left the room, silently she didn't want to disturb the others with what she smelt, a slayer.

Jono was searching a study like area for Vlad's exam paper, but was having no look in finding it, while he was checking the desk which looked like it would be used in a school for exams and saw nothing, it was then a hand rested on his shoulder nearly making him jump out of his skin literally.

"can I help you with something slayer?" bloom asked as she gripped jono's neck and lifted him off the ground and flashed outside after making it cloudy with her vampire powers, she then sniffed the air and flashed to where she found van Helsing looking through a telescope with several books open as well as printed documents, bloom then through jono at van Helsing knocking them both over, then with vampire speed she read the first page of one of the documents. "well, well someone's been doing their homework on me" bloom said as she picked up a big wad of the document's pages.

The slayers the regained their composure and glared at bloom, Eric then held up a stake, poised to stab bloom right in the heart, bloom then just simply focused her vamperic powers and turned yet another wooden stake into dust. "so why are you looking me up?" bloom then asked as she turned back to the documents in her hand "I'm not that much of a…threat" bloom said after hesitation, confusion filling her voice when she saw the warning. She then threw the documents at the slayers.

"yes you are in fact your registered as one of the most dangerous vampires of the modern world" Eric retorted, venom dripping in his voice, bloom then snarled at him, baring her fangs.

"I'm only on this list for protecting my family from slayers" bloom yelled, before letting out a dragon like roar, she then flashed back inside and rested against the front door, unsure what just happened she had never made that sound before.

Bloom then headed to the room where Vlad was taking his blood test to see robin leaving, she had heard half the conversation, she then smiled as she saw Vlad's confidence grow in his eyes.

A week later…

The results came in the mail, Vlad was dreading every second of it, he was almost certain he'd failed it, when the count read the results of 53% relief washed over Vlad and Ingrid, he had past the first of four blood tests, just barley.


	15. Hunt Balls And Dragon Roars

Bloom entered the dinning room to see renfield turn on a blender "right how does natural yogurt and shredded leach sound?" renfield asking smirking as he looked towards bloom and Vlad.

"disgusting" bloom replied as she sat down and poured herself a glass of soy blood, she then looked at Vlad and held up the bottle of blood "you want some Vlad?" bloom asked.

"I'll try it" Vlad replied shakily, he didn't like the taste much the last time he tasted it, when crone and Attila cam to visit but he couldn't deny his taste had become slightly more vamperic since he got his fangs and he would rather get hooked on soy blood than human blood. Bloom then poured half a glass and set it in front of Vlad, before sipping her drink, as if it was completely natural, Vlad picked up the glass and brought it to his nose and took a whiff of it and smelt the blood, cringing slightly, but he couldn't deny a small part of him wanted to drink the blood, he then lowered it to his lips and began to pour the liquid into his mouth when it suddenly vanished before his eyes, bloom's head then twitched to the side with vampire speed to see their father holding a glass of blood, the same glass that Vlad had been holding just a moment ago.

"watch and be amazed" their dad said as he pulled out a small, brown rabbit and set it down in front of Vlad "now be a bad boy and bite the bunny, give throws fangs of you're a work out, so you can start on the peasants soon" said the count.

"I am not biting the bunny and I don't want to bite people" Vlad complained.

"oh why do you have to be this way…why can't you be more like her…" the count said gesturing to Ingrid "she's violent and cruel" the count finished.

"because I like been me. I like been nice" Vlad replied.

"you see this is what happens when you try and raise children on your own, they turn out good, even after they got they've got their fangs" the count said as he hissed at bloom and Vlad.

"please not even when you were with mom I never did anything evil except when I defended the family" bloom replied as she had another mouthful of blood.

"do you want me to beat them for you master?" renfield asked as he held a frying pan, as if he was preparing to strike them both with it.

"no what these two need is something much more painful, they need a mother" the count said as he leaned closer to them "and this time it will be one who doesn't run off with a werewolf at the first sign of moonlight and what better way to find one than a hunt ball and inviting a few local peasants to be a appetisers to hunt at midnight" the count added before heading to his study to compile a guest list.

Bloom then reached across and gave Vlad the blood back, although he was reluctant to drink it now, bloom then jugged down the rest of hers, her grip then began to increase as she felt her anger rise, the glass began to crack until it shattered, she then flashed to her children to find them once again awake, now the size of two year olds.

"what am I going to do with you your aging too rapidly" bloom said as she began to get worried by the affects of this, it could expose their family secret, she then brought her hands closer to them, testing to see if they still fed on her blood or if she needed to start finding fresh food, she was slightly relieved when they bit into the sides of her index fingers, there was no way she could get fresh food into this place and keep it hidden, however, if they still fed on her blood now, how old will they be or look before they stop, which was a major issue especially for their education and stuff.

Later at school…

Vlad was telling robin and Chloe about the hunt ball, only to find out they had been invited to the hunt ball, Vlad felt his anger rise, as it did he also felt a slight bit of pressure on his lower lip and his teeth felt weird and the more his anger rose the more the pressure increased, until he cut his lower lip, he brought his finger to his lip and wiped up the blood, he then went wide eyed and grew worried, he then felt his teeth and found his fangs had extended and sharpened to a point in which they were ready to strike a breather.

Back at the castle…

Bloom then felt something within her, she had found she could sense if one of her family members were in danger and Vlad more than others, she could feel his distress, her head then shot up from the ancient book she'd been reading in the secret room, she then took a slight whiff and could smell the pungent scent of pre-teen vampire blood and it was strong even though it was fairly far away, she then flashed out of the room, making sure no one could get into it before flashing down at the school at full speed and into the school, she then saw Vlad using his hand to cover his mouth, she then ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, standing in front of him.

"Vlad move your hand" bloom said cautiously, Vlad took a moment to register what had just happened with bloom's sudden appearance, Vlad then slowly moved his hand away from his mouth, which he hadn't been able to close do to the fact his fangs kept cutting him, bloom then looked at the long sharp fangs in his mouth, she then placed her index finger under one of the fangs, applying a small bit of pressure before pulling it out to see her finger had been cut, she then sucked the blood off it "their ready to bite a breather something certainly must of got you mad to get this reaction this fast at this age" bloom said as she began to think of a way to get them to retract again.

"yeah dads invited the Branaghs to the hunt ball" Vlad said, never once letting his lips get any closer causing his words to muffle slightly, however, bloom could still understand him and so could the nearby young slayer, who hadn't been able to see Vlad's fangs.

"I see…well that would certainly do it" bloom said, her fangs beginning to sharpen as her anger rose, she managed to suppress them though, she had, had plenty of practice with it, bloom then had an idea, her eyes lightened up, she then placed her palm on Vlad's open mouth and closed her eyes and began to focus on the power within her, hoping not to fully transform into her fairy like form, her hand began to glow orange with power, she then focused the power and it entered Vlad's mouth and was concentrated on his fangs and caused them to retract. "that should keep your fangs retracted for now, just try not to smell any blood and don't worry we'll think of something to protect them and if it comes to it I shall face every vampire that tries to sink their fangs into them" bloom said, she then saw the headmistress heading down the corridor, she couldn't risk been seen by her "I'll have to catch ya later" bloom said before flashing back up to the castle.

Bloom then stormed into the her dad's 'bedroom', breaking the look the count had placed on the door after getting constantly woken up in the middle of the day, bloom then approached the coffin in the centre of the room, she then took her fist and banged on it with all her might, nearly breaking it in the process. The coffin lid then swung open. "that does it I am getting a sound proof coffin and someone in to fix those locks" the count yelled/complained as he sat up strait and turned to his daughter.

"what's this I hear about you inviting the Branaghs to the hunt ball?" bloom roared at her father, fangs sharpening once again.

"well it can't be a hunt ball without some peasants for the guests to sink their fangs into" the count replied, not really caring.

"and have a angry peasant mob come and run us out of town" bloom replied, thinking that, that would cancel it, that always got the count to change his mind out of fear of history repeating itself.

"oh no one will ever notice one small family disappear and even if they do they won't be able to trace it back to me" the replied confidently.

"then what about the slayers" bloom said knowing that if the guests were aware of the slayers they would never come.

"what slayers?" the count asked.

"the van Helsing they're slayers, didn't you figure it out when they stormed in when you thought robin was you son, god" bloom said getting irritated

"he's a slayer I thought he was just a wood work teacher who had, had one too many drinks" the count replied, still not bothered |"and if he is a slayer and I still don't believe he is then it would make things a lot more fun around here" the count added before lying back in his coffin, the coffin lid swinging shut on it's own. Bloom then stormed out of the room and headed back to the secret room, thinking something their might be able to help her find a way to save her friends and their family.

Meanwhile….

Jono met with his dad in the wood work room "dad what do you know of hunt balls?" jono asked, his dad then gave him a brief summary of what one was and how vampires occasionally used them to find themselves a bride.

"why do you ask jono?" van Helsing then asked.

"I heard bloom and Vlad talking and apparently their having one tonight and they've invited the Branaghs" jono replied.

"oh I've been dreaming of this day jono the day the two of us fight overwhelming odds, out numbered, shoulder to shoulder father and son" van Helsing said confidently. The slayers then began to set a trap, knowing at least one of the vampires would come to the wood work room to prevent them from attending, especially if it broke the terms of their weak and brittle agreement with bloom.

That night…

Vlad entered the wood work room, he needed to find some slayer weapons to scare the guests off with the fact a slayer was in town, he made his way to behind the desk and began looking for a compartment where the weapons could be hidden, the lights then switched on and van Helsing was seen holding a stake, jono then came through the side door holding a sake also.

"I thought you'd be at the party Vlad and it would be your sister to come and keep us away from the hunt ball" van Helsing said as he and jono began to close in on Vlad.

Meanwhile…

Bloom had just put on of the books back on the shelves and had a sort of plan to scare the vampires and allow the Branaghs to escape, she had found out that something about the source of her power allowed her to make that dragon like roar the day before and in theory she should be able to do it again, but that wasn't all she had planned for them, bloom then sensed Vlad was in distress and was frozen in fear, she then closed her eyes but smelt no vamperic blood but could smell the slayers were near him "whoa since when was my scent of smell that strong" bloom said to herself as she flashed out of the room and down to the school.

Bloom entered the wood work room to find jono with a stake and Vlad tied to a chair, no one had noticed bloom enter.

"I never even got to say goodbye" Vlad said in self pity.

"don't worry I'm sure he wouldn't of felt a thing I mean he's practised a lot and he's read all the books" jono said not realizing the major problem with what his dad had done.

"he has done this before right?" Vlad asked as he began to stop worrying about his family and more for the slayer.

"yeah…well not really" jono said worry beginning to fill his voice.

"you mean to tell me that your dad has just gone up to a castle full of vampires and has never actually slayed one?" Vlad asked/stated in a gasp.

"bad idea?" jono asked beginning to get really worried for his dad's safety.

"more than you can every imagine" bloom said as she made her presence known, scaring jono out of his skin, he then ran behind Vlad and pressed the stake against Vlad's chest poised to strike him in the heart.

"one more move and he's dust" jono yelled, now completely terrified, he had seen bloom's files and knew she was a vampire not to be trifled with.

"he won't turn to dust and if you ever want to see your dad alive again you will let Vlad go" bloom said. Jono then proceeded to untie Vlad after realizing they were right his dad was in danger and Vlad and bloom were his only hope at seeing him alive again, bloom then flashed the three of them up to the castle to find everyone, well every vampire and one disguised slayer poised ready to attack the breathers, the Branaghs, bloom then pushed the two boys back and focused on her powers and so most of the Branaghs run past them, the vampires were about to attack when a dragon's roar was herd throughout the castle confusing them, it was then a giant dragon made of fire appeared, raising the temperature with the fires of it's body as it blocked the way the Branaghs had went, bloom then stepped out, robin and Chloe then ran past her and headed for their lives to get to safety, bloom then let out another dragon roar confusing and scaring the vampires as well as the slayers and Vlad, they had never seen or heard anything like it, the dragon of fire then faded out of existence and the temperature returned to normal.

"that woman is Mr van Helsing, he's a vampire slayer" bloom declared as she pointed to the poorly disguised slayer, causing all the vampires to step back growling like animals except for the count who remained where he was, the slayer then pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at the count.

"that's right it's me Mr. van Helsing vampire slayer" he declared as he let the crossbow move over the direction of all the vampires, all of which fled leaving only the Draculas left in the castle with the slayers.

"back off slayer" bloom said as she began to approach the slayer when jono ran past her and stood in front of his dad blocking bloom's path, bloom then sharpened her fangs as did the count and magda.

"let the boy go and I won't put up a fight" van Helsing said wanting to spare his son.

"oh and where's the fun in that" the count replied.

"please stop there not worth it" Vlad yelled as he stepped between the slayers and his mother and father, bloom had stopped in her tracks, she was struggling within herself, go with her vamperic nature and drain the slayer's of their blood, she could get past all of them no problem or to keep the part of her that is still human, she then remembered that her reflection had told her to make peace with her human side, she then flashed next Vlad and bared her fangs at her parents, as did Vlad.

"no biting" Vlad said, reminding his dad they needed to keep a low profile.

"oh your no fun" magda said, "well see you next time darlings" magda said as she kissed the air next to Vlad's cheeks she knew she couldn't beat her daughter she had seen bloom fight before and take out several slayers at once and had incredible powers especially for a vampire of her age she then turned to do the same to Ingrid and then to bloom.

"try it and I will rip you limb from limb" bloom retorted, magda then stepped back slightly, knowing she was deadly serious and simply flashed out of the room, the count then allowed the slayers to leave, but swore they would face each other again and the next time his daughter wouldn't come to their rescue to which van Helsing replied

"I was about to say the same thing to you" they both then left and both bloom and Vlad knew trouble was ahead and was coming fast now that their dad knew their was a slayer in town it was going to get a lot harder to keep their family secret a secret.


	16. Answers Questions And Kidnappers: Part 1

Vlad was tossing and turning that night, a nightmare of the night pillaged his dreams, fears of slayers and vampires overloading him, his eyes then shot open and shot up, sweating like crazy, bloom's coffin door then swung open to reveal an empty coffin, bloom was then beside Vlad. "you okay?" bloom asked worriedly.

"yeah just a nightmare of the hunt ball" Vlad replied, panting. Bloom then turned Vlad's face towards hers and looked him over, his eyes shook with fear like the rest of him.

"open your mouth" bloom said, Vlad then opened his mouth and bloom saw Vlad's fangs were fully extended, "this will never do, your fangs are sharpening from just dreaming about it…look into my eyes I'm going to have to put a psychic block up to prevent the memory of earlier from entering your dreams or randomly popping up" bloom said, Vlad then looked into bloom's eyes, which began to glow a bright yellow, slightly different from the normal sickly yellow of other vampires trying to hypnotise people, bloom then placed the block stopping the memory from accidentally sharpening Vlad's fangs while in the open.

Morning…

Bloom headed down stars to find Vlad trying to get dad to drop the idea about fighting the slayers and wasn't doing too well in that department, Vlad then ate his breakfast and was getting ready to go to school if he didn't leave soon he'd be late and he wasn't getting anywhere when he was speaking to his dad, who seemed very chipper at the news of two slayers in town and couldn't wait to face them again to drain them of their blood, slayer blood was considered a delicacy in the vampire world.

School…

Vlad found robin and Chloe and Chloe wasn't exactly happy to see him "and where were you last night?" Chloe asked, her voice full of attitude as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I was a little tied up" Vlad replied.

"so you were too busy to help save my family from been drained of blood" Chloe then snapped back at him.

"no van Helsing tied me to a chair and t wasn't until bloom came was I untied" Vlad replied, Chloe then showed an apologetic expression "it won't happen again" Vlad added.

"but you can't be certain of that…I am never setting foot in that castle again and neither should you robin" Chloe replied in her snappy attitude again before turning to leave before robin could defend his friend.

Meanwhile…

Bloom was in the secret room trying to find out why her senses had suddenly increased, she pulled out book after book each more dustier than the one before, searching for her answers, she had discovered many spells yet she couldn't find an answer to why her senses had increased so much, why she could smell the slayers with Vlad even when they were in the wood work room while she was in the castle, she then let out a combination of a growl and a scream of frustration as she slammed her hands on the old dusty table that was in the centre of the room, now covered with several piles of dusty books.

"what is happening to me?" bloom growled in frustration to herself, they had to be an answer, it was then she remembered the day she first discovered this room, the entity, that voice had told her what she was and had shown here visions of long forgotten memories, perhaps she could tell her what was happening to her.

Bloom then sat on the stone, cold, dusty floor and crossed her legs and took a meditating stance and closed her eyes and calmed her thoughts, quitted the storm of her mind and became focused. Bloom then began searching within herself trying to find someway of contacting this entity. "I sense you are troubled bloom" a voice said when bloom had almost completely dived into her subconscious, she then turned her mental form around to see the entity (Daphne) looking at her from behind a mask.

"yeah what's happening to me, my senses are increasing my power over fire is rising, I can roar like a dragon and I turn into a human whenever my 'vampire self' is knocked out" bloom nearly cried out, making quotes with her fingers on the words vampire self.

"the source of your power is merging with your vampire side allowing you to summon a dragon of fire and control it, it also allows you to take on the qualities of a dragon as your inner dragon has also began to merge with you as you are beginning to make peace with your human self and you already know you were born twice bloom and now that your powers are activating you have gained the ability of becoming human" the entity replied.

"and tell me what is the source of my power and who are you?" bloom asked the entity.

"that is something you must discover on your own as for who I am the answers lie in your human memories" the entity replied before it began to float away and faded out of existence, bloom's eyes then shot open and her posture faltered slightly, she was exhausted and she didn't entirely understand why she was. Bloom then got to her feet and exited her room to find she had been in their for hours, she then flashed up to her room, she had fed her children earlier that day. When bloom entered the room she found Vlad about to climb out the window, using the bed sheets that he'd tied together for a rope, while Ingrid watched smirking "what's going?" bloom asked, seeing Vlad begin to re-enter the room.

"dad locked us in and then went off to face the slayers" Vlad explained rather quickly.

"then why not just get Ingrid to use her skeleton key" bloom suggested (she could use vampire speed to just go through the door as well as simply turning into smoke) Vlad then glared at Ingrid who then held up the key.

"you are evil" Vlad said, bloom then clicked her fingers and the door swung open.

"sorry I didn't come and get you out earlier I was busy researching and didn't realize how much time had passed and I didn't know he would go that far just to get at a slayer" bloom said as she turned to leave the room with Vlad and Ingrid and instantly began talking about how they were going to get them both to stop fighting, it had been easier when the count was completely ignorant of the slayers' presence. When they reached the 'living' room van Helsing entered, holding a stake.

"where's your father he asked" suspiciously, stake poised to strike the first one of them to move, he had quieted his breathing so he could listen in case someone or something was to try and sneak up on him.

"he's gone to Spain to improve his tan you'll know when he's back you'll have a pair of fangs in your neck" Ingrid snapped at him, Ingrid then took a step forward activating one of renfield's traps causing heavy rope net to fall on top of them, the slayer then threw garlic powder over them so bloom couldn't get out, bloom began to smoke and didn't stop until she fell unconscious, renfield then tried to attack the slayer from behind and he simply side stepped causing renfield to walk into his own trap by standing in some rope which pulled him up, making his head hit the roof before falling head first downward, nearly hitting the ground and would of if the rope hadn't rebounded and caused him to head back to the roof bottom first, causing him to do the splits making him whimper before he fell back down, his head about a metre off the ground. The slayer then proceeded to tie Vlad and Ingrid's and hands together before using argentine slayer fang cuffs on bloom, tying her hands behind her back he then got Vlad and Ingrid out of the net and had them walk in front of him, a stake behind them, while he dragged an unconscious bloom in a net behind him.

Meanwhile…

The count took on the form of smoke and surrounded the young slayer, jono who had disobeyed his father's orders of sending him home, he surrounded jono , blinding him while making bat like sounds, terrifying him, as he spun around trying to figure out where the count was, not realizing the fog was only around him and it was actually the count himself, the count then materialized behind him and brought his arm around his neck with vampire speed and pulled him against him before flashing back up the castle to tie him up, he then saw renfield caught in his own trap and clicked his fingers, causing the rope to burn through renfield then lied to the count telling him his children had only gone out to the store instead or telling him of what van Helsing had done.

Meanwhile…

Bloom was just coming too, to see she had her hands fang cuffed behind her back and vlad and Ingrid's hands tied together by rope.

"good luck getting out of that vampire, those fang cuffs are made argentanium and drains you vampires of all their powers meaning your powerless and trapped" the slayer explained as he sharpened his stake, awaiting the count to give himself up to get his children back and if he didn't he would stake them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Unexpected Plan's And Weaknesses: Part 2

Bloom struggled against the argentanium fang cuffs, unable to use her vampire powers, "you should really cut back on your garlic bills and buy a real house" Ingrid stated as she looked around the small caravan that was practically wallpapered with garlic baubles and garlic necklaces.

"You think you're better than me because you live in a castle" the slayer responded, venom dripping in his voice.

"No I'm better than you because I'm a vampire" Ingrid responded spitefully.

"Vampires, slayers what's the difference, I say we both stop fighting and become one big happy family" Vlad said nervously, everyone just turned and looked at him.

"Vlad I may support the idea but you've got to admit that sounded pathetic" bloom said, still not realizing she was breathing (then again who does without thinking about it), however, after she did this she finally realized something she hadn't noticed before, she could feel her blood pumping through her veins, she was human again, she

Then remembered that the slayer and thrown garlic powder on her and knocked her out and the last time that happened she had become human but it was only for a short time but there had been more garlic this time so she had no idea how long she had before becoming a vampire again, bloom then remembered the power within, she knew it had something to do with fire and fire makes metals weaker and argentanium was a metal. Bloom then closed her eyes and focused on her powers and the centre of the fang cuffs, the centre of the chain that linked the fang cuffs began to glow and smoke, bloom then gave it a light tug and the chain snapped off before pulling each on off her wrists using the limited knowledge she had of her powers to do so, bloom then sprang forward and pushed the slayer against the wooden toilet door, holding on to his wrists, however, she had forgotten one thing now that she was human she no longer had vampire strength. The slayer began to push back and bloom stumbled against a counter, her head hitting the wooden cupboards, causing some of the garlic on the roof to fall upon her and surprised the slayer not only how weak she was but the fact the garlic didn't burn her when it had before, he then pulled out a stake and pressed it against her chest, stopping bloom from making the slightest movement.

Just then the door to the caravan swung open and robin stepped in, he could barley hide his smirk at the scene, "you think this is funny?" the slayer said to robin anger rising in his voice.

"Sort of yeah, you and the count have kidnapped each others kids" robin responded.

"Don't try and bluff me jono is already at his mothers probably unpacking his suitcase as we speak" the slayer replied laughing.

"you mean that one over there" Ingrid said nodding her head in it's direction, the slayer then turned and felt his blood run cold as there on the back table was his son's suitcase.

The slayer then turned bloom around and put more fang cuffs on her before inspecting the ones on her before and couldn't figure out how they had snapped and appeared to be slightly melted. The slayer then took robin and his captives up to the castle to make a trade child for children.

Castle…

The slayer pushed the door open to see the count lighting candles to which the gust of wind from outside was blown out. "Renfeild! Tell van Helsing I would like my offspring back" the count roared renfeild then came running in, not seeing the slayer or the young vampires.

"like I said earlier they're fine ad well and only went to the shop" renfeild replied before seeing where the count was looking before slowly turning round and feeling fear grasp him once again when he saw the slayer and the young vampires, the count then leaned close to him.

"I will deal with you later" the count hissed at his servant, before turning back to the slayer. Van Helsing then saw his son on the count's throne hands tied behind his back.

"it would appear we've reached a stalemate" the slayer said, however, it was then jono cut his ropes on a sharp bit of wood on the arm of the throne before running to his father's side. "or perhaps not" the slayer then laughed before turning serious and raising the stake, pointing it at the count. "Now give yourself up or I stake them" the slayer threatened.

"Vlad now" bloom yelled, they had planned for this on the journey up. Vlad then sharpened his fangs fully and bit through the rope while bloom simply melted a part of the cuffs around her wrists and let them fall to the ground before the three of them ran to there father's side.

"Strange vampires don't get their fangs until there sixteen and Vlad's only thirteen" the slayer stated as he eyed the vampires suspiciously, stake still raised and ready to stake the first vampire that moves.

"It is rare for it to happen but not impossible, now leave slayers you're out numbered" bloom stated as she, the count and Vlad bared their fangs.

"And out matched" Ingrid added as she stepped forward, scowling at the slayers. The slayers then quickly looked round the room and at the vampires, both of them knew with their current weapons and position they would only be able to take out one or two of the vampires at best, s couldn't risk attack all out yet, they needed to devise a strategy before taking the Dracula family on.

"Very well we will take our leave, for now but be warned we will return and next time you all shall be on the receiving end of a stake" van Helsing threatened before he and his son took his leave, he didn't want to risk his life so this wasn't the time for a suicide mission.


	18. Bloom's Rage: Part 1

The count was telling everyone of the old days when he and his brother Ivan were back in Transylvania pillaging villages, draining the peasants of their blood. "oh how I can't wait for him to come and visit, it has been so long" the count said.

"Yeah all we need another blood crazed vampire in town" bloom said, making Vlad sigh in agreement they both know that there uncle's arrival could only be trouble.

The family of vampires then headed to the train station to meet the family.

The train station…

"yeah Ivan the terrible alright, Ivan the terrible time keeper" Ingrid complained as she checked her watch, Ivan was already an hour late, they all wore their Transylvanian clothes, bloom then sniffed the air and could smell three vampires nearby, but there was something odd about them, one had a similar scent to Ingrid, one had a similar scent to Vlad, except weaker, less vamperic, the other was similar to her dad, however it was less vamperic, yet it was vamperic.

"strange I never smelt a vampire with scents like that" bloom said to herself quietly just as a vampire train came out of nowhere, nearly hitting renfeild who was looking down the track for the train, the door then opened and out stepped Ivan 'the blood thirst' along with every other title the count announced. However, what they saw was something no ne expected, Ivan had stepped out wearing a grey suit and with a tan.

"Hey big bro" Ivan said, happily.

"Ivan?!" the count stated/asked not believing what he was seeing.

"the name's Harvey now" he replied "so this must be Vlad, Ingrid and Bloom" he then added as he turned to them "Olga" he then called as he looked back at the train and out stepped a young thirteen year old girl stepped out (guessing/random age).

"charmed" she said while doing a curtsy, bloom could see the act strait away, she could even smell it, literally her scent was so similar to Ingrid's it was uncanny, when Olga looked at bloom, bloom turned her eyes red and hissed slightly while baring her fangs at her.

"And this is Boris, he's a 'little' shy" Harvey said as a ginger kid stepped out, and hid behind him, he looked like the definition of the stereotype nerd, he even had the asthma.

Meanwhile…

Jono couldn't sleep, he had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, he could feel something was going on up at the castle "dad" jono said as he lightly shuck him awake to only be nearly staked by the edgy slayer.

"Oh what is it jono?" he asked tiredly, as he pulled the covers back over him.

"Something's going on up at the castle…I can feel it" jono said. His dad then shot up.

"Arm yourself jono, it looks like your slayer instincts are kicking in" van Helsing replied as he got up and began gathering stakes and garlic bulbs.

"We're going up to the castle!" jono stated, shocked.

"Yeah" his dad replied.

"And what are we going to do about bloom, not even those argentanium fang cuffs stopped her and she was supposed to be powerless" jono replied.

"We'll avoid her as much as we can and if we are confronted by her we pull out the stakes" van Helsing replied after thinking for a moment.

Meanwhile…

Vlad was speaking with Harvey about living blood free, while bloom was bringing her children up from the crypt to give them their daily feed; they were the size of two and a half years old. She winced as small but sharp fangs bit into either side of her right arm. "And who are these?" Harvey asked as he brought his hand to tickle angel, slightly.

"My children, they are one year old now, they tend to grow fast" bloom replied, suppressing the pain in her arm as she kept a close eye on her uncle.

"So how would you like to live blood free?" Harvey asked bloom.

"I do, I only drank human when I was pregnant with these two" bloom replied, surprising her uncle.

"You've blood free and you're under the same roof as my older brother" Harvey stated, surprised truthfully.

"He has no say in what I do or in what I drink" bloom replied.

Later…

Boris was had to share a room with bloom and Vlad where as Olga had to share a room with Ingrid. "s…stay away …f…from me" Boris stuttered as he looked towards bloom and sultan, terrified of the hellhound and what bloom would do, especially after all the tricks his sister had played on him and getting away with all of them.

"Bloom won't hurt you and neither will sultan" Vlad reassured him but Boris didn't listen he was terrified to the bone.

"He's right" bloom replied before flashing into her coffin, not wanting to deal with this.

The next day…

The slayers were posted outside the castle, closely watching for any signs of the 'innocent victims' that were actually family members, while Vlad was getting more info on living blood free. Ingrid approached bloom, "listen I don't like you and your not too fond of me but I need your help and you have no idea how painful that is to say" Ingrid said to bloom, who was resting against the stone door frame that led to the dinning room, sipping a glass of soy blood.

"What do you want Ingrid Olga too much for you to handle with her little act?" bloom asked, mockingly.

"you know she's acting" Ingrid stated, surprised no one else had figured it out, not even her own father.

"yeah, it's so obvious, she stinks like you all that deceit and betrayal" bloom replied, not really caring, Ingrid then scowled at her not sure if what she had said was a compliment or an insult.

"I'll help you, from how she behaves I can tell she doesn't consider me a threat so I'll have to fix that" bloom said, smirking, she had figured out Olga's plan strait away and had to do something after all she was threatening to kill her family.

Ingrid's room…

Ingrid walked in to see Olga once again on her bed and began 'trying' to trick her to repeating her plan on tape and while Olga was turning it around against Ingrid she hadn't noticed a bat fly into the room and turn into smoke, slithering down the wall behind her, before materializing.

"Ow that hurt…please stop, please." Olga said after lightly hitting her hand to add to the evidence.

"I'll show you something that hurts" bloom said menacingly, Olga's head shot round and became one of fear when bloom gripped her neck, with vampire strength and lifted her until her feet just hovered above the bed, fangs bearing. "Your pathetic even Ingrid's more of a threat than you" bloom said before throwing her against the stone wall. "you maybe cunning but you should never play out of your lead" bloom added menacingly as she approached Olga, who lay on the floor looking at bloom in fear, bloom then kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying and causing her to hit the wall again before falling back to the ground.

"What is in this for you?" Olga wheezed "why are you helping her, what is she giving you because I'll double t" Olga added weakly. Bloom then bent down and gripped her neck and lifted her off the ground again and pressed her against the wall, making it so she could barley breathe.

"she isn't giving me anything, your planning to kill your family which is my family and bet after you dealt with your dad and brother you would come after mine to gain the Dracula title and become countess Dracula" bloom roared, fangs baring as she spun round and through her into another wall "here's some advice quite while you are still alive and remember even when you get your fangs I will destroy you if I you continue this plan of yours" bloom said as she leant close to her and gripped her neck once more, baring her fangs before letting go and flashing out of the room.

"so i'll have the bed unless you want to have a rematch" Ingrid said, smirking evilly, however, she had began to worry, she laid on her bed and thought about what bloom had done, after all Ingrid wanted to become the heir like Olga did, however, to become the heir she would have to kill off the family and face bloom in the process and from that display that was something she didn't want to do, she had never gone that far before. Ingrid used to think the fact she was family gave her an advantage, that bloom wouldn't kill her, but from that display she knew that wasn't true, Olga was family and bloom had nearly killed her.


	19. No Longer Blood Free: Part 2

Bloom then headed down from her 'talk' with Olga, thoughts whirling round her head _'what was that? I never went that far before, where did that rage come from? When I attacked Olga I was sucked into a pit of rage, where did it come from? What is happening to' _these thoughts and much more whirled around in her head as she replayed what just happened in her head. A new voice then sounded n her mind.

'_what is happening to you is simple bloom, your old memories are leading to this'_ the calm serine voice said in bloom's mind._  
_

_'you again, who are you? and what do you mean my 'old' memories are causing my rage'_ bloom psychically asked the voice, images then rammed into her mind, images of people running for their lives, cities crumbling, a planet falling apart, three old witched destroying the place, and attacking a man and woman who looked like royalty, the image then changed before bloom saw the outcome, however, the image only caused tears to form in her eyes and for her rage to build, she then saw the celestial being carrying a red haired baby and sending bloom through a portal, the images she saw a couple months ago of her been born again as a vampire were then seen. bloom then arched forward as she pressed her hand against a stone doorway, trying to regain her posture she pressed her other palm against her forehead. _'why do these images fill me with rage?'_ bloom asked in her mind.

_'because it's your home bloom, your family all destroyed and you witnessed it, you didn't know it but the memories are still there and are causing your anger to subconsciously rise. that is why you are so protective of your family bloom, you don't want to loose everything again and when you figured out Olga's plan that was the last straw, the anger you weren't aware of overloaded you and your senses and you just lost it' _the voice replied.

_'my home? my family? that's right i was originally born human. you may have told me of my anger but what about that strength even for a vampire that was strong?'_ bloom then asked as she remembered how strong she was.

_'that came from the source of your power it has almost fully merged with you, but i am unsure if it can truly merge with your vampire side as it is a force of life and light and much more where as a vampire is a force of death and darkness but the answers will be revealed in time'_ the voice replied before fading away yet again. bloom then headed to the dining room to find a 'feast' of gross vamperic meals. bloom flashed down to the crypt to get her children knowing they'd be hungry before flashing back upstairs and taking her usual seat with her children in a pram beside her, Boris sat next vlad and avoided bloom's gaze, Harvey sat next to bloom, while Olga sat at the other side of the table, next to Ingrid, she looked at bloom terror filling her eyes.

"so which will it be master Harvey?" Renfeild asked as he prepared to carve boar pie and badger's noses.

"oh I'm sorry didn't i tell you 'm vegetarian now" Harvey replied and ended up getting into an argue with the count.

a couple minutes later...

"why don't you just try it...it'll make you look a lot younger" Harvey complained to his older brother.

"aren't you forgetting something van Helsing, the slayer" Ingrid put in.

"you've got a slayer in town, well I'm sure i could talk to him and get him to leave you guys alone" Harvey replied.

"what stupendous idea, if you can get him to leave us alone i will try to live blood free" the count replied, remembering how his brother could never resist the blood of a slayer.

"sure" Harvey replied not concerned in the slightest about draining the blood of the slayer.

"there's two actually and don't bother, they're amateurs, no threat what so ever" bloom put in, knowing her father was up to something, he would never be so willing to give up blood.

"a slayer's a slayer" the count roared back at her.

"their pathetic" bloom roared back, he voice getting more demonic as she bared her fangs.

"it's alright I'll talk to him" Harvey put in to stop the fight "you know you have a lot of anger for someone living blood free" Harvey added as he got up to head to the door.

"old memories" bloom simply replied, Harvey then walked outside to see robin who had been trying to get inside the castle all day, the castle takes on the personality of the vampire that inhabits it. as Harvey headed to the road he was attacked by the slayers from behind who flung a sack over his head and threw him into the van before driving off, like mad men before anyone could react. vlad then ran with robin after the car when he heard from robin what had happened. he would have gone with bloom and simply have her flashed up with bloom, however, she was currently running beside the slayer's van, waiting for a chance to save her uncle even if she didn't entirely trust him, from her father's stories she knew he could easily become a blood thirsty vampire again when hit with the temptation of blood, especially a delicacy that was slayer's blood, he was a bloodoholic before suddenly gong blood free.

the caravan...

the slayers brought Harvey in and sat him on the sofa on the left side of the wooden table, thinking he was to be an innocent victim of the Dracula's "it's okay your among friends now" van Helsing said as he removed the sack from Hervey's head and upper body. "sorry about you know the whole kidnapping thing but you need to stay far, far away from that castle" he then added while making wild gestures with his hands.

"who are you?" Harvey asked rather tired of this, meanwhile bloom was just outside the door, unable to enter, though she had technically been invited in she was unable to enter the caravan as it was bathed in garlic juice and holy water, burning her hands on contact. "oh great now my only way in is by becoming human by pressing myself against this foul stuff until i fall unconscious and that's if it works, unless i can build up my speed and...

the caravan...

"I'm Eric van Helsing and this is my son Jonathon" Eric replied.

"ah so your the slayers" Harvey replied without fear.

"you've heard of us?" Jonathon asked, surprised.

"oh yeah my brothers told me all about you" Harvey replied as he reached out to shake Eric's hand and he shook it.

"brother?" Eric asked cheerfully.

"count Dracula" Harvey replied, Eric then stepped back with unbelievable speed and stood in front of his son as he held up his stake, he had retrieved from his belt. "oh com on you invited me in and if i wanted to drink your blood you'd both be dried out corpses by now" Harvey said as he raised his hands, showing he meant no harm after showing his speed to show how easy he could take them out. he then began to explain all about 'how the count wanted to go blood free'.

meanwhile...

bloom had taken several steps back, facing the caravan wall, the caravan walls were lathered with garlic juice and holy water, not as much as the door was though. it was then vlad and robin arrived, panting, bending over, breathing heavily, "so what's happened?" vlad wheezed.

"from what i heard they just found out he is a vampire, they must have thought he was to be an innocent victim" bloom answered as she took a stance, bloom then flashed at full vampire speed, through the caravan walls (vlad did this in series 4 when he was to be married), knocking the slayers before flashing back to the caravan before the slayers could attack her, vlad and robing then barged in, the scent of blood then filled the air and not just any blood, it was the delicacy that is slayer's blood, bloom, vlad and Harvey then looked at van Helsing to see him sucking blood from his finger. bloom then realized what had happened, when she flashed through the wall and knocked the slayers, van Helsing had cut his finger on the sharpened stake, Harvey's, bloom's and Vlad's fangs sharpened at the scent of the aroma of the blood.

"ah slayer's blood" Harvey said as his eyes turned blood red and he bared his fangs, van Helsing then turned jono away from him as well as himself to stop them from been hypnotized, yet their attempt was pointless as they became hypnotized and defenseless (so much for slayer's instinct).

"now uncle Harvey..." vlad began but was interrupted by 'Harvey'.

"the name's Ivan" Ivan said, his fangs baring, bloom then flashed in front of him, between him and the slayers, sending robin flying out of the caravan as she did so, robin then took the 'hint' and ran off.

"stand down Ivan this is my territory" bloom hissed, baring her fangs.

"this is your father's territory and i doubt my brother will mind me getting a **bite** to eat or that i eat out tonight" Ivan said, putting more force on the word bite he then side glanced at vlad, who was baring his fangs. "pathetic you both have your fangs and yet want to 'live' blood free what a disappointment" Ivan added.

"no your the disappointment, your the pathetic one you couldn't even resist the scent of blood, where as me and vlad have the will to resist it, we are stronger than you" bloom said fangs baring, before grabbing onto Ivan's shoulders, they both then flashed out of the caravan, flying into the air every so often falling to the ground only to fly back up, never once letting go of each other, Ivan had gripped bloom's shoulders. they continued like this the entire way back to the castle, each of them trying to gain power over the other. meanwhile vlad had snapped the slayers out of the trance and had left before they could regain their grip on reality and realize what had happened.

the castle...

Ivan sat at the head of the table drinking blood don by the gallon, "you should keep an eye on that daughter of yours, bloom she's too powerful and refuses to drink human blood, she could be a problem she will ruin the family name especially if she tricks our children she's already got vlad convinced." Ivan said to his brother.

"oh i know, she causes plenty of trouble for me that is i can't even get a drop of human blood unless it comes from a bottle, but she's too powerful so do what i do ignore her and force vamperic nature upon them" the count replied.


	20. A Painless Cure For Vampires: Part 1

Bloom's eyes snapped open, she then listened to what was outside her coffin, not wanting to have another round of calm down Boris and heard him bragging about his vampire hearing and how nothing could surprise him only to be scared by his dad and her dad, bloom then thought of something that made her smirk, she then took on her smoke form and slithered out of the coffin and along the floor and stopped behind the two adult vampires before reforming and letting out a loud, dragon roar that shook the castle. The two adult vampires then spun around, paler than normal, hands on their chests.

"Don't do that" the count said "honestly your more annoying than the other one at times (Ingrid). They then turned back to the pre-teen vampire and the soon to be vampire only to find the sudden roar bloom had let out had cause Boris to wet his pants. "come here boy" Ivan said as he hoisted Boris up to check his fangs, with a tight grip on his jaw disappointed by how Boris was acting, how terrified he was. "a little under developed, nothing some biting practice won't fix" Ivan then said before adding "we'll start off small with some cute fluffy bunnies".

"you mean kill them" Boris said, terrified.

"no take them synchronized swimming of course kill them you want to be a vampire don't you" the count replied mockingly.

"I…I…I don't know" Boris stuttered terrified and close to having another accident.

"well you better make up your mind and fast" Ivan said, his voice getting more demonic.

"like there's a choice" Vlad said sarcastically which made the adult vampires go quiet "you mean there's a choice?!" Vlad asked/exclaimed excitedly.

"err…err…oh look at the time it's six in the morning" the count said after fake yawning as did Ivan.

"coffin time" Ivan then said before flashing down to the crypt (bloom had taken to getting up in the day do to her children and the fact she could avoid her uncle).

"I don't believe it there's a choice" Vlad stated full of hope, he then turned to bloom "is it true?" he then asked.

"yeah there are many ways to get out of it most of them have grave consequences though" bloom replied, she had learnt of several ways to cure the curse of vampirism ranging from individual vampires to the entire clan but never acted upon them because of the fact all the ones she could actually do would lead to the destruction to at least half the family.

"do you know what they are?" Vlad then asked.

"yeah, but like I said most of them have grave consequences now if you'll excuse me I have to feed my children" bloom replied before flashing out of the room knowing Vlad's next question was going to be 'and what are they?' and that was something she couldn't, wouldn't tell him.

Bloom found her children were already out of their crib and were in the pram next to the table where Ingrid and Olga argued, about who was more evil and were on the verge of a competition to prove it.

"why are my children up here?" bloom then asked, making both Ingrid and Olga jump.

"I found them in the crypt and brought them up, they kept crying but they won't eat anything, they won't sleep and they don't need changing I couldn't stand it, they've only just stopped" Olga said.

"the are many reasons for why they were crying, one because they wanted me, two they don't like you and three they have a strict diet and will eat nothing else and they're hungry" bloom replied before flashing up to her kids, bloom then put her arm in between them, both of them then sunk there fangs into bloom, she winced from the pain. Olga then approached them, curious but stopped about a metre short when bloom's head shot round and her eyes glowed red, her fangs were baring and she knew she wasn't to go anywhere near her kids and she didn't want to get into another fight with bloom so she just stepped back and began discussing terms with Ingrid for their bet.

Bloom then activated her super hearing once her children had, had their fill and listened for what Vlad was planning and heard that he was talking to the count in the crypt while Ivan was snoring in the coffin next to the count's (since when could vampires snore and boy could he snore) bloom then heard Vlad was asking about a cure and the count had all but given it away by closing his eyes to stop Vlad from finding out due to his eyes turning yellow when he lies and bloom instantly knew Vlad was going to ask her about the cure now.

Meanwhile at the school…

Jono was in the wood work room with his dad and was telling him of Vlad's desire to be human, be freed of the vampire curse much like his cousin apparently. "really Vlad doesn't want to be a vampire well perhaps we could use this to our advantage, come on Jono" van Helsing said as he pulled out a mask from one of his draws, it was covered with black card, which made it so it was impossible to see through "put these on Jono we're going to my secret slayers HQ and the less you know about it the less you can give away when your captured and tortured by vampires" van Helsing said as he handed them to Jono .

"oh thanks dad" Jono said as he took the mask "why haven't you mentioned this before?" Jono asked as he held the mask.

"like I said the less you know the better, normally you have to be a level 5 slayer before you are told about the vampire slaying organization known as the slayer's guild" van Helsing replied, Jono then put the mask on and was taken by his dad to the secret slayer's HQ, bumping into several lamp posts and walls along the way.

Van Helsing then took Jono into the secret slayer's HQ where he told him of his slaying heritage, about all the past slayers in the family and how they died before revealing their secret weapon a book of which told the cure of vampirism, only twenty copies were ever printed and all of them were there "this will allow us to trick Vlad into destroying the count and most of the vampires of the vampire clan for us while turning the remaining ones human" van Helsing explained as he pulled out a single copy before hiding the safe hat held them once again, the slayers then headed up to the castle to plant the evidence where they knew it would be found, they knew Vlad's cousin was looking for a cure at that very moment thanks to Jono's eaves dropping.

The castle…

The slayers entered the castle, via secret passage ways and looked down at Boris who sat next to mountains of books, with the stuffed wolf, van Helsing then dropped the thin book on the floor (they couldn't be seen as it was a secret corridor from the not so secret passage ways) Boris then got up and retrieved the book and instantly became excited and began flicking through the book only to burn do to his excitement, torching all of it's contents except for the cover and back of the book, still joined by the weak bindings, Boris then left to tell Vlad of it, after sultan suggested that van Helsing may know something and Vlad could find out what, van Helsing then left the castle to plant another copy where he knew Vlad would find it, none of them seeing bloom enter the room.

Bloom saw the mountains of books but knew nothing there would give Boris a cure he would use, however, something did catch her eye, the burnt copy of 'a painless cure for vampirism' bloom then flashed to it and picked it up and looked at the burnt cover and felt her own anger, her rage rise to what most would consider immeasurable, she had even began to glow though she hadn't realized it.

bloom knew this book had been written by a slayer and the slayer knowledge on how to cure vampirism was limited to legends and rumours, however, the one the cover decribed, which wasn't linked to legend was referring to one of the most lethal cures for vampirism, destroying the blood mirror, it was the only thing that a slayer actually discovered, bloom then made it cloudy outside and flashed down to the school, keeping to the shadows so not to be spotted by the teachers and students, she sniffed the air for the slayers scents and knew they were in the wood work room, well one of them was, the other was in class, however, something else had caught her attention their scents had lingered around a certain area for a while, she then flashed to where the scent was coming from and found a secret entrance that would have been hidden well if it wasn't for the smell of garlic and slayers. bloom then opened it, ignoring the pain of the garlic before flashing down, she then came to the voice activated door and simply flashed through it and continued to sniff the air and found one of the things she was hoping to find, she could smell the print and the paper of the old books that held the 'painless cure for vampires' she followed it to a picture and moved it out of the was and punched her fist through the knob that locked it and pulled it open and pulled out one of the books and found some key information. "only twenty copis were ever made ay and from the scent here all twenty were here and with one fried that should leave nineteen her, now lets see, one, two, three...eighteen...where's the other one" bloom roared, she then knew the slayers were up to something no way would they ever risk a vampire etting their hands on one of these copies they would be kept secure in places like where she was now which meant the slayers were up to something. bloom then torched the remaining copies before flashing out and re-hiding the enterance and sniffing the air for the only remaining copy left, bloom then flashed to the wood work room where she could smell it (it was empty) she then pulled the chalk bored off the wall, forcing it to turn, she then saw the book was gone, her anger was beginning to reach it's peak now, she then slammed it back in it's place and began to search for the slayers.


	21. The Price Of The Blood Mirror: Part 2

Bloom then followed the scents of the slayers to their caravan and arrived just as van Helsing told robin what will happen when Vlad smashes the blood mirror, they hadn't seen bloom flash behind van Helsing, bloom's anger had reached it's limits when she heard the slayers plan, bloom then felt her power build up and she felt like she was going to explode from the power and anger and she did all the power that built up with her anger suddenly erupted, throwing the slayers into trees and the caravan walls, the caravan was even sent flying, robin was knocked to the ground and would have been knocked unconscious, however, the slayers had taken the most of the blast, robin had suffered several burns from where the power had burnt through his sleeves as well as having a bad sun burn on his face.

Once the red mist in bloom's mind cleared and her anger subsided she looked around and couldn't believe all the damage she had done, she then looked down and saw she had transformed into her fairy form, she then saw robin was coming too and changed back before helping him up, robin then told her why he was there and the parts of the plan she missed, bloom then flashed up to the castle and found zoltan playing with a squeaky bat.

"you told them about the secret passage didn't you" bloom said to zoltan who only nodded ashamed of how easily had crumbled under pressure and given them everything they needed to know just for a squeaky bat. Bloom then flashed down to the crypt and heard banging on one of the coffins from the inside, bloom opened the coffin to find renfield next to a skeleton. "why are you in there?" bloom asked.

"Vlad and Boris locked me in here" renfield replied, bloom then shut the coffin again when Olga and Ingrid walked in.

"and what do you two want?" bloom asked not really wanting to deal with them and neither did she have the time she had to stop Vlad from smashing the blood mirror, however, she was sure she had sometime as the castle would protect the blood mirror.

"we need to stop the boys from braking the blood mirror" Olga said.

"don't bother bloom wants to be human just like Vlad" Ingrid said, knowing even if she fought with Olga they wouldn't be able to get passed her.

"trust me I have my own reasons to stop them…here" bloom replied as she turned to the secret passage and outstretched her arms behind her to which Olga and Ingrid grabbed hold of, bloom then flashed down the passage way at full speed, running across the pit falls never once getting close to falling while also running through all the protectors of the blood mirror.

Bloom then came to a sudden halt, Ingrid saw this coming and let go, the sudden change of speed cause her to hit a wall and fall on the stone steps, however, Olga who didn't know what was about to happen went flying to the opposite side of the room and hit the opposing wall before falling on her back on the stone floor, in a star like position.

Bloom then saw Vlad standing in front of a mirror holding an axe from one of the suit of armours that had attacked them. "hi bloom we found it the cure for vampirism all we have to do is smash the blood mirror, do it Vlad" bores said, for the first time he didn't stutter or shake with fear when he spoke to bloom.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right" Vlad said.

"your right Vlad you break the blood mirror you kill most of the family" bloom said as she approached her younger brother and cousin.

"no it won't it'll just turn them into their mortal state" vlad replied.

"exactly and dad's six hundred years old" Ingrid then said as she entered the room, rubbing her rear from the pain of the arrival with the sudden change of speed.

"he'll turn to dust I can't believe it I almost killed my dad, nearly my entire family" vlad said as he realized the catch to destroying the blood mirror.

"like I told you earlier today almost all the cures for vampirism have grave and deadly consequences, I found this cure years ago but I also saw the catch that came with it" bloom then said.

"oh gret now we'll both be evil" boris said in disappointment as he sank to the cold, dusty, stone floor.

"don't you get it if we destroyed the blood mirror we'd be more evil than any vampire" vlad replied.

"good point vlad" Ingrid said as she approached them and took the axe off him and pulled it back to shatter the mirror when the cuont and ivan entered "hello daddy and goodbye" Ingrid then said as she shattered the mirror and the vampires fell to the ground, bloom just leant against the stone wall as Ingrid got olga to admit she won the bet.

"you do know that's not the blood mirror right?" bloom said to her dad and uncle who were now lying on the floor, she then raised her arm and shot a smal fire ball out of her palm at a huge curtain, incinerating it and when it vanished everyone saw ghe blood mirror.

"ah yes I thought it looked bigger" the count said as he got up.

An hour later…

Olga and renfield were performing a dance routine about friendship with a song while everyone else was forced to watch it, while they were performing bloom's mind slipped away to the memory of what happened that day when she had lost her temper and caused tremendous damage.

Mindscape..

'_what happened to me earlier, where is all that power coming from?' bloom thought to herself._

'_it came from the source of your power it's power increases when you are under strong emotions the affect of the power varies from emotion to emotion, what you saw was the affect of your powerful anger and rage it is capable of immense destruction but only when it reaches it's limits' the voice replied._

'_you again, who are you and what is the source of my power I am fed up with these riddles, half answers, just tell me already' bloom roared inside her mind._

_The scene then changed to the memory of earlier that day, bloom looked down at the memory and saw it happening in slow motion, she saw her form had began to glow and she could feel the anger and rage emitting off her former self and just before she blew she saw energy draped around her that looked like a dragon but it was gone within a second 'what is this?' bloom asked._

'_a preview of your power source but that is all I can show you as it is something you must discover on your own and as for who I am you will find the answers in the hidden room, use your powers both human, faerie and vampire, let your instincts take over and lead you to it and most of all listen to your heart and the truth shall reveal itself to you eventually when you are ready to know it' the voice then said before it began to fade away again._


	22. Answers Betrayal And True Power

A week later…

Bloom's eyes snapped open at the sound of squeaky wheels, 'what is happening to me? My senses are increasing by the day' bloom thought to herself. Her senses had been increasing since her first transformation, she hadn't really noticed until a couple of weeks ago when she began hearing things on the other side of town, smell the scent of slayers and determine where they were and so much more. Bloom then let out a tired groan as she pushed open the old coffin door with a loud creek.

Vlad was lying in bed reading the latest note from Boris who had taken to attempting to run away and escape the transformation. "oh let me guess he's running away again bloom said sarcastically, cranky from been woken up by sultan's wheels once again, for the seventh night in a row.

"yeah" Vlad replied sleepily.

"bet ya he won't get past the front gate" bloom said, Boris didn't even get out the door the night before thanks to the castle's cunning tricks.

"yeah…bloom is there any cures you know of that won't kill the family?" Vlad asked, hopeful that bloom knew of a cure, especially after last weeks attempt at smashing the blood mirror.

"off the top of my head. The staff of Carpathia but that was lost six hundred years ago" bloom replied as she flashed to Vlad's bedside and dove her arm under it and pulled out a bottle of soy blood, she then opened the fresh bottle and poured some into a small cup before draining half the contents, she then passed the cup to Vlad. "I know you don't like drinking blood even if it's soy blood but you need to keep your strength up" bloom then said, Vlad hadn't drunk blood for weeks, Vlad then gave in too tired to argue and drank the quarter cup of blood, before giving it back to bloom who put it back under the bed, before flashing back to her coffin and clicking her fingers to close the door and once it had Vlad licked his lips and his fangs clean of any remaining blood, before drifting off back to sleep.

The next morning…

Vlad was running his ridiculous plan to Boris to help him escape the transformation when bloom entered holding her children in her arms as they bit into her neck, drinking her blood, she then took a seat at the dining table.

"so how far did you get this time?" bloom asked her cousin.

"the front gate" Vlad replied for him.

"further than yesterday" bloom then said, the count and Ivan then flashed down on either side of Boris.

"you ready for your transformation" Ivan said as he gripped Boris's shoulders before the count covered his eyes with a black blind fold with his vampire speed, they all then headed to the new room where blood mirror was kept, the count and Ivan had moved it after the, smash the blood mirror issue. They then stood Boris in front of what looked like a huge wrapped present between two suites of armours, with their swords raised, the count then removed the blind fold and Boris grew a huge smile when he saw what looked like a giant birthday present.

"wow…you know you guys shouldn't have gone to all this trouble" Boris said as he ran up to it and began unwrapping the 'present' and once it was full unwrapped his arms fell to his sides as disappointment and fear thundered through his system "oh you didn't" he then said when his father flashed to his side, hands on his shoulders.

"so any last requests?" he then asked in a deep, demonic, evil voice.

"just one…can we do this another time" he then replied before trying to make a dash for it, except he couldn't break out of his father's grip, he was then forced to face the old wooden doors which parted for him, he was then shoved in and the door closed on it's own and the suits of armour turned to face each other and crossed their swords so that no one could get in or out of the blood mirror room until the transformation was finished.

As bloom watched the door close and the armour action their own and remembered the images that stormed her mind the night before. Images of Boris entering the room and coming out a vicious and blood thirsty vampire who turned on the family, images of the grand high vampire and a vampire in weird battle armour, of Boris wearing the crown, her gathering ashes of several vampires who she watched crumble into ashes, images of several girls her own age starting with a blonde one who wore similar outfits to her fairy form, images of them realizing what she was, images of adventures and the last image was of an old blonde woman, who's jaw dropped open and sent sound waves at Vlad and Ingrid. Except bloom couldn't make any sense of these images that she saw, not even that voice in her head knew what it was bloom saw, except it had something to do with the source of her power been increased by the blood that now ran through her veins.

An hour later…

The count had just finished going on about how weak Boris would be if it opened any time soon, the six vampires then entered the room and the only thing their besides the blood mirror was Boris's glasses that lay in the centre of the room, bloom then sniffed the air, completely ignoring how her family was reacting to Boris's 'death' then she smelt the scent of pure evil, madness and a vamperic 'soul'. bloom then looked up to see Boris, smirking down at them, he looked like the definition of the stereotype bad boy, only with cape, he then flashed down to the ground baring his fangs, bloom just glared at him, while everyone else was patting him on the back and celebrating even Vlad, who Boris had convinced he was still good, bloom, however, didn't trust him.

Once everyone had left the room, bloom walked up to the blood, before snapping her fingers to close and lock the doors, she then transformed and watched the mirror as her reflection began to fade into existence, however, unlike the other transformations it appeared that her vamperic blood had begun to affect the form as instead of her clothes been blue it was black, her eyes were blood red with slit pupils and her fairy wings were that of a bat and were huge. Her reflection however, didn't look as she did in fact it was her other fairy form, with no sign of vamperic blood affecting it.

"so any ideas about what we saw last night" bloom asked her reflection (which is her human side), the reflection looked at her before replying.

"not a clue, however, some those images had proven true" she replied.

"Boris…he entered the room…and came out a vicious blood thirsty vampire…then that means he's going to…" vampire bloom began before stopping as realisation flashed in her eyes.

"if those images are true he is going to turn on the family" the reflection then stated wearing the same worried expression as bloom as they remembered Boris becoming the most powerful vampire in existence. Bloom then returned to her normal form as she flashed out of the room and began searching for Boris, only to find him telling Vlad he wasn't evil and that he stayed strong and defeated his inner darkness, his reflection and Vlad was buying very bit of if, bloom was about to attack Boris and make sure that if those images were the future they would never happen. Until she realized if she tried it wouldn't work she couldn't prove and if she was wrong about those images then what would happen. Which left only one choice gather information and see who's right and who's wrong, is Boris the same pathetic wimp with a little more power or is he more evil than any Dracula had ever been.

About an hour later…

Bloom had noticed Boris was acting more and more like their dad's by the second, except he didn't see her as a threat like the rest of the vampires in the family did, bloom then headed to the secret room and began looking through books when one launched out of the bookcase behind her and was going to hit her in the back of the head until she span around and caught it with vampire speed, the book the opened itself and began flicking it's pages with incredible speed until it stopped, bloom then read the pages that were open, the books cover seemed to glow with power, magic, the book spoke of a nymph by the name of Daphne and she was identical to the woman who spoke to her within her head.

"so that's who you are" bloom then said when a yellow beam erupted from the book and struck her head and bloom's mind was suddenly filled with information, about who Daphne was and who Daphne's family was, of her lost sister and the last thing was an image, a portrait of her and her family and the baby in the picture looked incredibly like bloom.

"no, no way is that me, this is a lie" bloom began to ramble as she put one and two together, when she suddenly felt something sapping at her vamperic power, she began to age lightly before she looked like an old granny, she instantly knew what had happened she had instructed her reflection to keep an eye on the blood mirror and she saw it all, even if she wasn't paying attention.

"Boris so this was your plan…drain the power from the blood mirror, weakening our parents and me and making yourself stronger in the process" bloom then said in her now ancient, decrepit voice before hobbling out of the room and locking it before making her way to the 'living' room where she found Boris sat on her dad's chair.

"well if it isn't my big 'scary' cousin bloom" Boris said in mocking tone as he smirked baring his fangs.

"oh I'll give you scary" bloom replied as she smirked, surprising Boris, who cockily replied.

"oh and how are you going to do that your powerless and all I need to do is absorb a little more power from the blood mirror and you and our dad's will be gone forever…by the way thank you for all that power you gave me…it was incredible…so tell me how can one FEMALE vampire have so much power?" Boris then asked, putting great emphasis on female.

Bloom's smirk then grew, her eyes then began to glow crimson and it was then their parents entered, enraged, but instantly froze when they saw bloom and the state she was in before bursting into laughter, which only added to bloom's anger and her rage, her aura then became visible, it was bright and orange and was growing with power and bloom's youth then began to return to her until she was back to normal.

"what!" Boris roared when he saw that bloom was back to normal, she then began to hover off the ground her aura continued to glow incinerating anything that touched it.

"I said I would show you scary and here it is, you maybe a powerful vampire, more powerful than ever, however, you can only drain vamperic power and not all my power lies in vamperic darkness like other vampires…now feel my power" bloom said as she raised her left arm and launched a spiral of fire at Boris who retaliated with red lightning that shot from his finger tips and the attacks met mid way, except Boris's was instantly pushed back, surprising him, he even began to fear for his after life when bloom's fire was now only inches away from his fingers, bloom then smirked before manipulating her fire so that Boris's power reflected at Vlad who picked up Ingrid's mirror, just like bloom saw in her vision, the lightning then reflected in two directions, striking bloom, Ivan and the count restoring the two aged vampires and adding to bloom's power who stopped her attack when Boris was powerless.

That night…

The count and Ivan were saying their farewells and Boris was chained to a trolley with a muzzle across his lower face, he then told Vlad that when he changed he would become as evil as him before renfield put him back on the train, Olga then looked at bloom, fear filling her eyes at what she was capable of especially when Boris had drained her, however, that had given her an idea to achieve her goal and become countess Dracula and destroy her, she said she had found a new source of power meaning she could also find more power. She then turned and boarded the train, smirking evilly the train then sped off and Vlad asked the count.

"dad will I really be that evil?"

"all in good time Vladdy" the count replied.

"don't worry Vlad there's always a chance after all I'm not evil so just remember been a vampire doesn't mean you have to be pure evil" bloom replied.


	23. Bloom's Revenge

Renfield was teaching bloom, Vlad and Ingrid all about alchemy and today's lesson was regeneration, which he demonstrated with rats tails, before telling Vlad to try it, he wasn't so sure at first but was eventually convinced by the count, however, all he did was fry the rat tails.

Later on…

Vlad and robin were looking through the alchemy ingredients and books when robin came across something that got his attention, a potion to turn a vampire mortal. Meanwhile bloom was looking through her own selection of books in the secret room, still not believing what that other book told her, that she was Daphne's sister and was princes of a planet called sparx, however, every book she picked that referred to Daphne and her family all said the same thing.

After about an hour of fruitless searching for proof she wasn't who the book said she was, when she noticed something that intrigued her, all the books that spoke of the nymph who was apparently her sister all said the same, she was the guardian of the dragon fire and during the final battle of sparx when she and her younger sister vanished as did the legendary power she guarded. Bloom then began looking up the dragon fire and few books spoke of it and all those that did all said the same, it was and is the ultimate power, it created the magical universe, guardian of sparx ect, ect…when she noticed something in the oldest book in the library, when she opened it to the page about the dragon fire it was in some sort of ancient language, she laid her hand on the text as she looked at the book, a small portion of the text then began to glow orange and it became English.

'the dragon fire, the source of all magic in the magical universe, shall be guarded by the royal family of sparx, the first planet it created and when that planet is no more the guardian and the power shall become one in the same, the guardian shall not know who they are, when the time comes that good and evil share one vessel and become at peace the guardian shall control the power and will know who she really is…'

The text then stopped, however, the title above it then translated into 'the prophecy of the dragon fire'.

Bloom then heard a scream outside her secret room and so took on the form of smoke and slithered out of it and materialized to see Ingrid and her lips stuck together.

"what happened?" bloom asked as she crossed her arms and Ingrid only screamed while pointing to her frozen lips, bloom then rose her right hand and made it glow before gripping Ingrid's chin "now tell me what happened?" bloom then repeated her question.

"Vlad brought renfield senior back to life" Ingrid croaked out, bloom then removed her hand and Ingrid's lips froze back together, bloom's anger began to rise as she remembered renfield's father and those memories weren't fond ones, she was only two when he vanished, that was the first time bloom ever felt happiness, whenever she even whimpered when she was only a baby he would seal her lips shot and on a night he'd chain he to the crib and gagged her and constantly took some of her blood for his experiments, bloom could see what his plan was even then she new what his plan was, to slay her family. Bloom then looked at Ingrid who was glaring at her with a confused expression.

"I can't give you your voice back permanently" bloom replied only to receive another look from Ingrid "it was taken by science not magic, I use magic not science so if I tried to give it back permanently with magic you could lose it for good" bloom then explained.

Bloom then headed down to the crypt to give her children their feed, however, what she found caused her rage to burn and boil, flames to burn in her eyes, her children's lips wouldn't open and they were tossing and turning, crying trying to let out their cries vocally to no avail, she then flashed to their sides and placed her palms on their cheeks and delicately stroked their cheeks with her index finger and wiped away their tears "don't worry young one's mommy is going to fix this and make sure that the man who did this to you suffers for what they've done" bloom then said as her voice grew more demonic and her fangs pressed against her lower lip and her eyes turned crimson, she then sniffed the air and went wide eyed at what she smelt, she then took a closer look at her children and raised their left arms to see small cuts on their hands, cuts caused by forcedly taken samples of blood, this only added to bloom's anger, it was then she smelt something else the blood of a slayer, she then picked her children up, knowing it wasn't safe to leave them on their own, there was no telling what renfield sender would do next.

She then flashed up to the tower where she found van Helsing chained to the wall and zoltan chained to the ground on his side, she then tilted Van Helsing's chin up with her index finger, the slayer then stirred awake.

"come to bleed me dry I assume" he then groaned out.

"why were you here and why are you chained up?" bloom asked.

"renfield senior tied us up, he's going to throw me on the fire and he took some of his blood" zoltan replied as the slayer slowly but surly became more conscious and aware of his surroundings.

"I was here to…" the slayer then stopped his response when he realized who he was talking to.

"to slay me and my family when will you learn…any ways the only reason I'm letting you off this time is I have bigger fish to fry literally, however, if you come here again with hostile intentions I will do far worse than kill you…I will turn your son" bloom then said before snapping her fingers, still holding her children, the chains then released van Helsing and he fell to his knees and zoltan was released, bloom then pressed down on the board zoltan was on, causing him to stand up, zoltan then went on his way as fast as his wheel would carry him.

"stay away from jono" the slayer wheezed out threateningly as he used the wall to get back on his feet.

"then stay away from my family…now go…I have some unfinished business to take care of" bloom then said before flashing the slayer outside and incinerating his blue prints of the castle, it was then Jonathon arrived "I suppose you want this back, now stay away from this place or…well" bloom started before looking at van Helsing who she's shoved to Jonathon "theirs no need to repeat what I said I would do now is their slayer" bloom then finished hissing, baring her fangs.

Bloom then flashed down to where renfield showed his demonstration to find renfield senior approaching Vlad and robin menacingly, bloom then flashed in front of him. "back off" she threatened in a demonic voice.

"well, well if it isn't the crying little baby whose blood I used to perfect my potion and she's brought some more whimpering brats with her" he replied, not realizing how thin the ice he was treading on was.

"you don't have to say it, I remember every second of it and now you repeat the same to my children, you really are desperate to face my wrath" bloom then hissed as she bared her fangs and turned her eyes crimson.

"you don't scare me little girl" he replied.

"you sure you should be even the count wouldn't cross me when my family is in danger after all, I killed ten slayers when I turned sixteen just because they were going to slay Vlad, just imagine what I could do to you now and after what you've done there's only one way to make you pay" bloom hissed before passing her children to Vlad and robin, who Vlad had got his hands free by biting the chain with his fangs while bloom was confronting renfield sender. Bloom then turned back to her foe and using her vampire speed grabbed his shoulders and flew into their air and forced him against the wall, baring her fangs, renfield senior then felt a twinge of fear as bloom's fangs tripled in size and sharpened, ready to bite into his neck.

"go ahead…if you remember I always wanted immortality" he replied, while smirking.

"I know but simply draining you is too quick for you but I have bigger plans in store for you" bloom replied before sinking her fangs into his neck and began to drink his blood.

Vlad and robin just stared at bloom, mouths open, the last time bloom drank the blood of a human by biting them was when she took out the ten slayers, bloom then stopped drinking and looked at her foe who had gone into unconsciousness, bloom then retracted her fangs slightly, so they were normal sized again, bloom, Vlad, robin and her children headed to the castle roof where they found an old torture device, she laid renfield senior on the stone roof and tied chains to his wrists, feet and one around his neck, bloom then brought up three deck chairs from the crypt and dusted the cobwebs off it before sitting down on one and robin and Vlad sat on the others after passing bloom her children back, bloom then put an umbrella up above her head and watched as renfield senior began to wake up and not long afterwards the sun had began rise, renfield senior was still dazed from his sudden awakening from the dead and the first thing he felt was the pain of the scorching light of the sun, he shrieked in pain as smoke rose up from his body, death by daylight was a slow and painful one, bloom looked upon him, protected by the umbrella, smirking as she watched renfield get what he deserved, while looking down at the ground every so often, watching out for renfield's return, Ingrid had gone to retrieve him to get her voice back.

5 hours later…

Renfield senior finally crumbled into a pile of smoking dust, bloom then smirked before gathering his ashes and flashing down stairs to stash then away, for the unavoidable future danger, she then flashed to the dining room to find renfield giving Ingrid the antidote before giving it to bloom's children.


	24. Mommy's Home: Part 1

The count had just finished reading Vlad a vamperic bedtime story. "dad I'm too old for bedtime stories and I'm too young to sleep in a coffin" Vlad complained.

"your never too young to learn good habits" the count replied.

"now lie down, keep your mouth shut or you might get worms in your mouth and I'll just nail you in" the count then said.

It was then bloom's eyes snapped open, when she heard the banging of nails, she then lightly pushed her coffin door, but it wouldn't open farther than inch, bloom then looked through the crack to see several chains on her coffin, keeping the door shut. Bloom's eyes then turned crimson and her fangs sharpened, she then pounded the door with her vamperic strength, sending it and the chains flying across the room, she then stepped out of her coffin to see that Ingrid had also entered the room and was complaining how Vlad and bloom had coffins and she didn't when she was nearly sixteen. "Dad …" bloom started in a sweat and innocent voice "what's the big idea chaining my coffin door shut with me inside it" bloom roared at her father, baring her fangs.

"I was nailing Vlad into his coffin and I couldn't be bothered dealing with your objections" the count replied "now I'm off to hunt" the count declared "and bloom…fix that door" the count hissed as he looked at the coffin door, that now was embedded in the wall above Vlad's new coffin. Te count then turned into a bat and flew out of the open window.

Meanwhile…

The slayers were in their caravan looking out for the count while playing scrabble to pass the time, when jono saw the count leaving the castle "bat alert, one of the vampires have left the castle" jono said as he began grabbing stakes and garlic.

"Hold on lets finish this game…cuckoo" he replied as he put his letters down.

"Yeah you said it loopy we've been waiting all night for this and now you'd rather stay in and play scrabble" jono replied.

"What…can't I just finish playing a game with my son" Eric replied.

Jono then put his letters down "'chicken' I win"

Te next day…

The count headed up to Vladimir's room and smirked when he saw Vlad was still in his coffin when the sun was high in sky.

One argument later…

The count was storming away with Vlad close behind, while spitting out teddy stuffing, when he and Vlad froze in their tracks and stared at who was standing before them, "mom" Vlad exclaimed.

"Magda" the count gasped.

Meanwhile upstairs, bloom was helping herself to some soy blood, when her super hearing acted up again and she head one word, just one word, that built up her anger and rage and made her fangs sharpen, her eyes turn crimson 'mom' bloom then flashed down stairs to find her mother, pregnant and her dad was already falling under her spell.

"What are you doing here?" bloom roared as she stormed up to her.

"Why do you think darling I thought you'd like to see the birth of your new brother" Magda replied, playing on how protective bloom was of her family and knew she wouldn't harm her while, she was still pregnant at least. Bloom then hissed at her baring her fangs, her eyes still crimson from hearing of her mothers return. Bloom then flashed down to the crypt, to her children, she then picked them out of the crib and placed them into a pram. Bloom then noticed something, her children were dead quiet and…looked scared…like they knew what great evil was upstairs.

Meanwhile…

The count and Magda were talking about where the baby would be sleeping "well I personally don't think it will be a problem on finding them somewhere to sleep we can just use the cradle that the red head's offspring in" the count proposed. Magda's then went wide eyed at what the count just said.

"So bloom has children…why wasn't I told about this?" Magda then asked.

"Because you weren't around when they were born and when you came to the hunt ball you never saw them and I leave anything concerning her offspring to bloom" the count replied in a bored tone.

"So I'm a grandmother…err I just felt myself age six hundred years" Magda then said.

Bloom then flashed upstairs with the pram and began to head for the door when Magda flashed in front of her and the pram.

"And who is…are these darling?" Magda then asked, surprised by the fact bloom had two babies not just one like she had initially thought.

"My children now back off and stay away from them" bloom threatened as her voice became more demonic, bloom then flashed past her and through the castle doors, she then began to burn under the sun's glare, bloom then called upon the darkness within her and used her vamperic powers to block the sun with clouds before flashing down to the school.

School…

Bloom began to head to the headmistresses office with her children, noticing Ingrid's new scheme at getting herself a new coffin.

The office…

Bloom knocked on the door before entering and approaching the headmistress. "bloom what are you doing here and why are you children here?" she asked confused.

"some things are going on at home and I was wondering if I could come back to school for a few days, with my children, I can guarantee they won't cause any problems and if they do I will gladly go back home" bloom replied as she took a seat opposite the headmistress.

"bloom I don't…" the principle began but stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes met bloom's, they had turned a greenish yellow and she felt herself been pulled into her eyes and everything grew cloudy.

"you will let me come back for a few days because you feel sorry for me and the only condition is that I must be with my children at all times and no disruption can be caused" bloom then said before returning her eyes to their original blue and left with her children to her second class, she had missed the first one while she was changing her children in the girls toilets after she hypnotized the headmistress, which happened to be wood work with the slayer, who was less than happy to see her back in school or the fact it took 20 minutes to stop the class from fussing over her babies.

After class…

The slayer had asked for bloom to stay behind so he could talk to her while the other students went off to break "so your back in school…care to explain how and why?" the slayer asked.

"Hypnosis, I'm only back for a few days or as long as mom's in town" bloom replied, not letting her guard down.

"So Mrs Dracula's back in town…listen I need to ask you a favour" the slayer then said, causing bloom to raise an eyebrow. "I want to stop, well stop going after your family but Jonathon won't stop going after you and even though I'm proud he wants to be in the family business and all, but you're too dangerous a target" the slayer explained and bloom crossed her arms.

"So you want me to make him forget about my family?" bloom asked.

"yes…and I trust you will keep your family in check but if you or any of your blood sucker family harms him then I'll go after your family and slay the lot of you in the most painful way possible, starting with your children" the slayer threatened. Bloom then hissed, baring her fangs, turning her eyes crimson.

"Stay away from them or I'll give your son a fate far worse than death" bloom then threatened in return.

"So will you do it?" the slayer asked.

"sure, just remember you asked for it" bloom replied, smirking as her eyes returned to the natural blue and her fangs retracted, bloom then turned.

After school…

Jonathon walked into his the slayers HQ and was shocked to see his dad putting all his weapons into cardboard boxes "what are you doing?" jono asked.

"Err…just tidying up" he replied.

"I don't believe this you're surrendering" jono stated coldly. "You're scared".

"I am not scared" he replied holding up a stake jono just looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah you are, just admit it" jono replied, a scowl upon his face.

"okay I'm scared and I have good reason to be, we've had too many close calls and it's one thing if I get bitten but you, I'd never forgive myself and besides bloom is too dangerous she could have taken us out a number of times…I took another look into her file and the written documents and well she became known as the vampire of nightmares to most slayers and their families and she hasn't even been a full vampire for two years and most slayers call her the mistress of nightmares and the written accounts say that her soul was formed from the fires of hell and I don't want to put you in danger anymore…so I'm going to stop trying to slay the Draculas, maybe even stop slaying permanently and the same goes for you" Eric replied.

"But dad" jono complained.

"No buts" Eric replied.

The castle…

Bloom had finally got back to the castle, she had decided to walk at normal speed and take the long way back, she wasn't looking forward to seeing her mom again. Bloom walked in to see the Branaghs and that her mother was giving birth and that the new baby was to be the new heir t the thrown. Bloom then sat down next to Vlad, with the pram next to her. Soon after the count came out holding a new born baby in his arms.

"Behold my new son and heir Vladimir" the count declared.

"Vladimir but that's my name" Vlad declared.

"Oh curses…what was the other name" the count then asked Magda.

"Barry" she replied.

"What you gonna call him Barry" Vlad chuckled.

"No that would be stupid we'll call you Barry" the count replied, Vlad then ran upstairs, bloom was about to follow him when Magda flashed in front of her..

"So are you going to introduce me to my grandchildren?" she then asked.

"their names are Angel and Talon and if you go anywhere near them you will meet the same fate as renfeild senior" bloom then threatened as she picked up her children and supported them with her left hand and positioned them so they were looking over her shoulder and when they were positioned they sank there small but sharp fangs into either side of her neck and began to drink her blood.

"And who's the father" Magda then asked.

"That is something you will never know" bloom hissed while baring her fangs before flashing, upstairs to her and Vlad's room with her children and gritted her teeth when she saw that the count had brought up her children's crib and planned on letting the new baby have it especially since he wouldn't lift a finger to help her get the crib up to her room without it falling apart and the fact that he was kicking her children out of their bed. Bloom then sat next to Vlad on the top of his bed, Vlad had managed to get it back, bloom then pulled out anther bottle of soy blood from under the bed and began to drink it, she had began to feel weak, her children were draining her blood several times a day and the amounts they took weren't exactly small and soy blood wasn't fully restoring her anymore and bloom knew what that meant she was going to need t drink human blood soon, but that wasn't all it had to be from the source, not out of a bottle. Bloom then began to comfort Vlad.

The next day…

Vlad had gotten an idea on how to get his dad to be impressed by him so he could become the heir again, he was wearing his vamperic clothes, including the cape, Vlad then sat off to go to school as did bloom with her children, who were back in the pram.

School…

Upon arrival Vlad began talking to robin, while ignoring the other students who were making fun of him because of his clothes, whereas, bloom went off to find jono, after scaring the crap out of the children who were bullying Vlad. She found him on his way to his locker, bloom then gripped his shoulders and span him round and used her hypnotic powers to stop him from fighting back she then made him forget that her family were vampires, but allowed him the memory that vampires existed and he and his father were slayers, while also putting a little defence mechanism in him so that if he was ever confronted by a Dracula who were going to kill/turn him or someone who was about at most a metre away he would remember who and what they are but wouldn't be able to remember that the other members of the family were vampires.

Not long after Vlad was slamming the locker doors shut and ended up hitting Jonathon in the face with them, causing him a bad nose bleed. "I'm so sorry" Vlad began to stuttering and pulled out a handkerchief and put it to his nose, only to have jono grab his wrist and pull it away with the handkerchief and put his hand to his nose.

"No worries it was just an accident" jono replied before heading to the toilets to clean up and stop the blood.

"What the?" Vlad asked, confused by jono's reaction when bloom came up behind him.

"He's forgotten we're vampires, I hypnotized him" bloom explained.

"Why…I thought you weren't one for vamperic deceit" Vlad stated, remembering how bloom never used her powers on people, especially not to wipe their memories.

"the slayer didn't want his son to be in danger, he didn't want him going after our family, mainly because of how dangerous the slayer's guild's files say I am and so he wanted him to forget about us, he's still a slayer though and knows that vampires exist" bloom explained before heading off to the wood work room with her children.

The wood work room…

Bloom walked in to see jono uncover a huge wooden coffin, who froze when he saw bloom and her children enter the room, not knowing who or what she really was. "Err…bloom…err" jono stuttered, bloom then approached the older slayer.

"As you can see the job is done and I trust that you'll leave us alone" bloom then said to him, in a quiet voice so that jono didn't hear her.

"yes" Eric replied, he then looked at jono who was fretting about the huge coffin in the class room and the fact there was a 'civilian' in the room "ah yes jono bloom knows that vampires exist and we have an arrangement, swap information do each other favours" Eric explained.

"Oh cool, so you're a slayer?" jono asked.

"No, not as such but I have slain a vampire before, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class" bloom replied before leaving the room.


	25. Magical Blood: Part 2

After school…

Bloom was on her way out the school gates with her children in their pram when she bumped into jono. "hey bloom…could I ask you a favour?" jono asked her, bloom then turned to face him.

"depends what it is" she replied.

"I was wondering if you could talk to my dad, he's stopping…packing away his weapons he's giving up" jono pleaded.

"he's not stopped slaying at least not yet" bloom replied.

"he's packing his weapons away in boxes he's told me we were both going to stop slaying" jono pleaded.

"listen to my knowledge there is only one clan of vampires in Stokley and they have declared a ceasefire…they're keeping a low pro so as long as we don't attack them they leave the town and us alone, they've been only drinking soy blood and animal blood" bloom replied.

"that's still no reason, they're evil and we can take them and even if we leave them alone why should we stop slaying" jono argued.

"because the vampires in this town are some of the most dangerous vampires in existence, if we attacked them and they retaliated they could slaughter half the town in a single night…at the moment their trying to live in peace with slayers and bre…civilians and it's too risky for them to attack, they're worried about an angry peasant mob, well one of them is and that helps to keep them at bay" bloom explained.

"yeah right no vampire would live in peace…how about us two attack them and when we slay them dad will see he doesn't have to surrender" jono replied, filled with enthusiasm.

"no…now listen you attack them and you'll suffer a fate worse than death as one of the vampires in that clan turned a man who was trying to slay her family and chained him to the battlements of their castle and watched as he was burned to a crisp by sunlight" bloom replied angrily as she gripped his shirt's collar.

"so we'll just take her out first and then go for the family" jono replied, becoming more worried.

"no!" bloom roared before continuing on her way home leaving jono behind.

The castle…

Bloom walked through the double wooden doors and picked up her children and flashed up to her room where she found her new brother in a crib that used to belong to her children fast asleep and Vlad storming around angrily, she then watched as he picked up the babies toys and threw them at a wall, shooting fire as a result of his rage, causing Zoltan's tail to set a light, bloom then walked past Vlad and laid her children on Vlad's bed, that he'd got back since the count had taken back the coffin for when they baby got older and gave Vlad his bed back, she then approached Zoltan's tail and gripped it and absorbed the flames, she still wasn't sure how she did this, but knew it had something to do with her been able to become a fairy and human. Vlad then rushed off to tell his dad what he'd done, bloom then got down on her knees next to Vlad's bed and snatched a bottle of blood from under the bed and drained the entire bottle, she then grabbed another and another until she had gone through half of her supplies, which was suppose to last for a couple of years "it's no good I need fresh, human blood…I'm getting weaker by the day" bloom moaned to herself, zoltan had already left the room, bloom then got back to her feet, feeling light headed, she then lifted up her children and manipulated Vlad's duvet to create a makeshift bed for her children to sleep in, she then flashed downstairs, much slower than her normal vampire speed, when she got down to where everyone was she saw her father and mother fighting over a handkerchief that had slayers blood on it, jono didn't take the handkerchief off Vlad meaning he still had it on him, bloom then flashed through the gab between them, ripping it out of their hands and began to lap up the blood on it.

"You how dare you take my blood" the count roared as the two vampires hissed at bloom, bloom's head then shot round and she hissed at them, with blood red eyes before continuing to lap up the dried blood, until there was non left she then burned the handkerchief in frustration and threw it to the ground, renfield then came in with a small bottle of blood, which the count had to go full speed just to save it from his daughter and 'wife' as it was for the ritual to make the new baby his heir. Bloom then flashed outside and used her vamperic powers to make the clouds block most of the sun, weakening her incredibly in the process, she then flashed into a woodland area and collapsed to her knees, "so…weak…I need blood" bloom gasped out, she then looked at a nearby river and was shocked to see a faded reflection beginning to appear "I get it…so…if my…life is…in danger…no matter how or why…I go from vampire to human" bloom gasped out and saw something in the water that filled her with fear the clouds she had summoned were beginning to part which would only speed up her transformation when the sun it her meaning that she would be stuck human until she gets nourishment and considering where she was and how weak she was the chances of that happening were slim to none.

A small red ghoul like creature was then sent flying at her and hit her in the gut, knocking her over, she then gripped the small red monster and pulled it her face and sank her fangs into it and drained it dry, causing it to separate into small red balls of magic, she then felt her energy returning and as such caused the clouds she had summon to strengthen further blocking the runs scorching glare.

Bloom then flashed to her feet, but nearly fell over again, she was still dizzy from the lack of real blood she had been drinking, she then flashed to where she heard something that sounded like a fight and was shocked to see a huge yellow ogre fighting what looked like a fairy, with more of those ghouls on his side, bloom then watched as the fairy was rendered powerless and the ogre gripped her sceptre and prepared to destroy her with it, bloom could see his intentions and growled, this girl it was attacking could be her only chance to get some really answers about what she was.

Bloom then crept up behind the ogre, her fangs fully extended and sharp ready to go for the kill, blonde girl then saw bloom and her eyes filled with fear, feeling like she was finished, there was no way she could take out both the ogre and the vampire especially when she was in this state from just fighting the ogre and the ghouls were still around, however, she was surprised by what the vampiress was doing.

Bloom then gripped any and every ghoul that spotted her and drained them dry, the ogre then looked over it's shoulder just in time to see bloom pounce and sink her fangs into his neck and begin draining him of his blood. The ogre panicked at first at feeling his strength been supped away by the vampire, he then regained control and shot bloom in the face with the sceptre and was surprised she didn't disintegrate as the sceptres power came from the two suns of solaria and as such should have no trouble slaying any vampire it faced.

Bloom then felt her hand go to her head, her eyes then shot open when she felt the blood pumping through her veins and noticed she was breathing, she then felt her anger boil, this ogre had forced her to revert back to human.

Bloom then rose to her feet only to see the ogre hit the base of the sceptre on the floor causing rays of sunlight to emit from it, deadly to vampires, not so much for humans and was surprised to see the 'vampire' unfazed by it, bloom then took on her fairy form and launched her attacks at the ogre in the form of a beam of red energy sending him flying into a big oak tree, causing the sceptre to fly out of his hands and back into the blonde fairies hand, bloom then ran to the blonde fairy that had taken on human form from suffering such a beat down, bloom then remembered the spells in the books she had read and used one of them to change the blonde's clothes into something more local, although it did take a few tries, she then picked her up and was about to pick the sceptre up by kicking it into the air so she could catch it when it became a ring, bloom then picked it up and placed it on the blondes finger one of the ghouls then attacked bloom's leg she then kicked it at a tree, wincing at the bleeding bite marks on her leg before teleporting them to the local hospital and told them she found her unconscious while out for a jog, bloom teleported outside the castle and went in through a secret passage way and knocked herself out with a rock that was nearby and woke up minutes later as a vampire, with a headache, she then sat on the rock and watched her wounds heal as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

Bloom then flashed up to where her family was, deciding that after this ceremony she would get some more information from Daphne. Bloom walked in to see her dad half-way through naming the baby, bloom then approached it, newly reenergized from drinking magical blood, she then sniffed the air to see if one of the slayers had decided to crash this party but smiled when she smelt them on the other side of town, however, that wasn't all she smelt, she smelt a werewolf, but not just any werewolf a vampire werewolf hybrid, she then turned to Vlad with wide eyes, not believing that she had missed it, then again she had been getting weaker over the last few days, checking the baby hadn't been very high on her priorities and was too weak to notice it. She then saw a glimpse of the full moon through the closed window that had seeped through a crack and smirked when she saw Vlad's plan, Vlad then opened the window and transformed the baby into a puppy.

10 minutes later…

Everyone was outside, robin held the puppy and the count was trying kill it, magda was trying to drain the blood of a hypnotized Elizabeth and Greyham Branner who had come to collect robin and congratulate them on the new baby, Vlad was pointing a garlic gun at any of the adult vampires who moved and bloom stood on the battlements looking down upon them, she then began running down the walls, smirking as she took on her vampire speed and stopped in front of magda, baring her fangs at her as she stood between her and her prey, Vlad then had robin give magda the baby who then left, bloom then made the Branaghs forget about the baby and leave with robin, Vlad then received praise from the count for standing up to his mother and things returned to normal, except now bloom's children slept in Vlad and bloom's room, Vlad had his bed back, however, bloom's vamperic instincts were going haywire at night as she slept, she even found herself getting pulled into Vlad's dreams, Daphne had said the magical blood was increasing her telepathic abilities which could take a while to control which was made worse by Vlad entering the dream world, the place where vampires got when they sleep.


	26. The Dream World: Part 1

Bloom had been dreaming about the previous days events, her facing the ogre, taking the blonde fairy to the hospital, the taste of the blood she had drank from those creatures, she had never tasted blood like that before it refueled her energy and power instantly, restoring her strength within seconds, except it seemed to react to something inside of her, she just wasn't sure why.

bloom's world then blurred as the scenery changed to that of a forest and lying in that forest with Vlad, bloom then began to rush to him when she saw him wake up and his hand start to smoke, Vlad then gripped his hand and began to run from the sun's scorching glare. robin then appeared in white and began speaking to Vlad. bloom knew instantly what was going on, Vlad had entered the dream world early and she had been sucked into it like she had some of his other dreams when her telepathic abilities had peeked. bloom then closed her eyes and concentrated on her will power and the fact that this was the dream world, everything around her then blurred and whirled by, things then became more stable and she was beside Vlad, causing him to jump at her sudden appearance. everything then went black.

Bloom's eyes then snapped open and she found herself back in her coffin,bloom then lightly pushed open the coffin door and headed to the crib where her children, who now looked four years old played, they looked up at their mother, innocence and joy in their eyes "i really need to get you two a proper bed, especially at the rate your growing" bloom sighed, she then picked them both up and let them bite either side of her neck, bloom then felt her strength begin to fade as her children drained her blood, yet she wasn't getting weaker by the second like she was before, now only a small portion of her strength had faded by the time they had finished, bloom had made sure they got all they needed to last them the day, she then looked at her children as she positioned them into a cradle like way, they smiled brightly at her, a small bit of blood on their lips, bloom then smiled back.

"taste different" Angel then said, causing bloom to smile brightly, even more when talon nodded in agreement, she then frowned, 'taste different'.

"the blood i drank yesterday must have affected it...it was magical blood, blood from creatures of magic" bloom gasped out in surprise as realization hit her. she then shook it off, knowing that the blood had affected her greatly and that this was another affect of it, bloom then flashed down stairs with her them and sat them on the table and ate a bowl of maggots, rather quickly. zoltan then filled bloom in about Vlad falling asleep during the day, bloom knew that was going to cause problems later, especially if she kept getting sucked into them. "now you two are going to have to spend the day at the branaughs while mommy gets some answers" bloom said to her children in a sweet voice, Angel then clapped her hands while giggling, bloom could tell she remembered them, she then looked at talon to see his reaction and he was smiling happily, bloom then licked her thumb to clean their mouths as her blood was still on their lips and that would raise all sorts of questions. bloom then to the branaughs

branaughs...

bloom then rung the doorbell, causing her ears to ring as her hearing was acting up again and only seemed to be stronger from drinking the magical blood. Elizabeth then answered the door and smiled when she saw bloom, which only grew when she saw the children, bloom had been hypnotizing Elizabeth every time she saw her children as they were growing too quickly and at the current rate she would have to start saying that their her siblings. bloom then got Elizabeth to baby sit for her, she didn't trust her dad or renfield with her children.

when the door closed bloom flashed to the hospital.

hospital...

bloom walked into the hospital, the stench of anesthetic and disease ridden patients penetrated her sensitive nostrils, causing her to gag, she then asked a nurse about the girl she brought in the day before, the nurse then led her to the still unconscious blonde, bloom then took a seat beside the bed and closed her eyes and listened to the fairy's heartbeat. bloom then took the fairy's hand in her own and began to concentrate on her, creating a simple telepathic link with the fairy so she could communicate with her, bloom then found herself falling into an unconscious state just as she finished the link, the blonde fairy then appeared beside her and the world around then blurred until they were back in the forest bloom had been in when Vlad was in the dream world and was been approached by slayers.

"what's going on" the blonde then asked when she took in the site around her.

"we're in the dream world, a place vampires go when they sleep and before you ask no your not a vampire, the only reason you're here is because i tried to talk to you via telepathy and before i could my brother fell entered this again, i managed to resist the previous one but not this time and do to my strong link with my brother i got pulled in again and as a result pulled you in as well" bloom explained quickly as she prepared herself to defend her brother when she saw him begin to become a wolf, she was then surprised when she realized the slayers weren't attacking her. the world around them then began to disappear around them, bloom turned to the fairy and grabbed her hand, already feeling herself being forced into consciousness. "who are you?" bloom yelled at her as a hurricane erupted around them, forcing them back into their bodies.

"stella...what's yours" stella called out, terrified by what was happening "and what is going on here?"

"i am bloom count...we are being sucked back into our bodies" bloom yelled back, lying about her last name as she and stella were forced apart, stella went back into her unconscious, weak body and bloom was forced back into hers and her head was forced back, smacking into the back of the chair and as she gritted her teeth in pain she felt her heartbeat fade and rolled her eyes when she realized that when she was forced into the dream world her body was forced to become human again.


	27. The Dream World: Part 2

Bloom felt her right hand touch the back of her head as waited for the bump that had occurred when her head hit the back of the chair, bloom then clasped Stella's hand in both of hers and closed her eyes again and focused on the small telepathic link that connected them and the next thing she knew she was in a huge room, with a huge bed, overflowing closets and expensive items all over the place, bloom then looked out of a huge window and saw two suns high in the sky, yet she didn't burn, bloom then checked her pulse and was glad and yet confused to find there was none.

"Bloom?" asked a familiar, timid voice.

Bloom then span around on her heel to see who said her name and her eyes widened with realization as to why the suns lethal rays didn't harm her, she was within Stella's dream. "Yeah…hi" bloom replied nervously, even in a dream Stella was literally drenched in the delicious scent of fear.

"What are you doing here…vampire?" Stella asked nervously as she got her ring ready to become a sceptre at the first sign of trouble.

"I need answers and you're the only one I've met who might have the answers I seek" bloom replied before taking on her human fairy form "this should be impossible…and that's not the only thing" bloom then said, she then willed the scenery to change from what bloom assumed to be Stella's bedroom to an exploding city, people running in terror, three witches and a wizard who's face was hidden in shadows, a nymph carrying a small baby towards a portal and sending her through it before being attacked by the witches, the scene then changed again to that of an ancient castle where the baby teleported into a female vampire who then gave birth to her, the scenery then changed back to the bedroom.

"What was that?" Stella asked shocked.

"Apparently it's my life and I don't know if it's true, I was hoping a fairy would have the answers I seek" bloom replied.

"Well from what you showed me it looked like sparx just before it was destroyed by ice" Stella replied as the scenery changed to a planet of ice "I don't know about the rest though…but still how can you be a fairy…it must be a vampire trick, right!" Stella yelled back at her accusingly.

"No and you know I'm telling the truth, you can sense it fairy of the shining sun or should I say fairy of the sun and the moon" bloom replied shocking Stella.

"How did you know that, I never told anyone that?" Stella gasped, bloom then smirked.

"I can sense it…I sensed it the minute I saw you…you wield the power of the sun and the moon, however, you can't control or use the power of the moon like you can the sun so to stop yourself from being embarrassed you kept it a secret, so not to be made fun of, to stop people, monsters coming after you, to try and use the power of the moon, the power that can only increase the power of dark magic" bloom explained, as she looked into Stella's eyes seeing her mind, everything she is.

Stella then fell to her knees and gripped her ears "stop it…stop saying this" Stella cried out, feeling the fear and weakness she had lived with all her life grasp her, darkness then rose around her and surrounded her.

Bloom then went wide eyed at what she saw, she didn't think that Stella's darkness in the form of fear was so strong, bloom then rushed to her and tried to pull Stella out of it, however, it only cut her hand when she tried, bloom then gritted her teeth and felt her darkness begin to overwhelm her and as such caused her take on her vamperic fairy form, she then absorbed the fear and used it to become stronger, thus freeing the fairy from it, Stella then looked up at bloom, with tear soaked eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you and that fear won't hold you back any longer…now before I leave you mind I would like to ask you a favour, could you teach me how to use this new magic I have?" bloom asked.

"I can't no but I know where you can go to learn to use it…but with you being a vampire more than half the time could stop you from getting in…it's the Alfea school for faeries" Stella replied, now knowing all about bloom and her becoming human, she then showed bloom images of alfea.

Bloom was then about to leave Stella's mind when everything around them changed and they ended up in what looked like Vad's school library and everyone was vampires, bloom then hissed angrily, taking on her original appearance, baring her fangs "not again".

"Why where are we?" Stella asked curiously and worriedly especially after what happened last time.

"The dream world, my brother has fallen asleep again and we've been pulled in" bloom replied, slayers then entered the room and almost all vampires flashed out of the room, Ian and Paul then ran at bloom and Stella, bloom then grabbed Stella's hand concentrated and basically teleported to the other side of the room by using mind over dream "just great if we're going to survive this I'm going to have to fight back" bloom moaned as she leant against a pillar between book cases.

"Why isn't there another way out?" Stella asked.

"Nope and since if we die here we die for real I can't pull any punches…which can only mean one thing" bloom sighed, Greyham then came round the corner and attempted to rush them, bloom then grabbed his wrist as he thrusts the stake forward and twisted it behind his back causing him to drop the stake, bloom then held up his head and exposed his neck before fully extending her fangs, bloom then bit into his neck, her teeth cutting through the skin with little to no resistant, the slayer then vanished, bloom then stood up and smirked. "They won't be bothering us anymore" bloom then said.

'Why?" Stella asked while trying to forget what she had just seen.

"Because this is just a test and the only way to pass is to show true vamperic nature, the killer instinct…it may be for Vlad, however, any other vampire sucked into it is tested too and if you don't embrace vamperic instinct you get slain and if you did here you die for real" bloom explained, she then walked out of the library to see Ingrid, a geek and been attacked by slayers, bloom was about to help her when she heard glass shatter and the next thing she knew her head was slamming into the back of the chair she had been sat in again. "That does it I am moving out of this chair" bloom growled as she rubbed the nasty bump on her head as it quickly healed. Bloom then got up and went to the drinking fountain and drank some water, while fighting the urge to spit it out, she then felt her stomach begin to rumble, she needed blood and her instincts were telling her it wasn't just normal blood it was…magical blood she craved.

Bloom knew she couldn't let herself cave into her vamperic instincts, she then smelt the mouth watering scent of human blood, she then flashed out of that room, following her nose to where she found where the staff kept the donated blood, she then selected a bag of blood and drained it's contents, within minutes no one would have guessed it ever head blood in it, except for the A positive label on it. Bloom was then about to grab another nag when she felt herself being pulled into the dream world again and in result fainted.

Bloom then found herself in the forest again with Stella and what bloom saw made her snarl, vlad was embracing his vamperic instincts and was getting ready to bite a slayer, bloom knew that this would cause problems later, for the first time she was seeing vlad's reflection beginning to affect him, she saw the darkness within him taking hold and it was darker than anything she'd ever seen and she knew she was going have to deal with it one day.

Meanwhile…

The other Dracula's came in and had vlad laid down on a hospital bed and was hooked up to monitors, Eric then saw something that confused him greatly, bloom was in another hospital bed and was hooked up to monitors and was unconscious, with a heart beat, Ingrid also noticed bloom, unlike everyone else who was too busy with vlad, bloom had been found unconscious by a doctor who brought her up and put her in a bed and hooked her up to the monitor to check she was alright.

"How is this possible" the slyer and Ingrid gasped out in a whisper in perfect sink.

The dream world…

Vlad was now fighting his father 'the grand high vampire' bloom had paid close attention the whole time and had made a mental note of the chosen one thing, which practically explained everything to her, she had drank drops of the chosen ones blood meaning her children had as well and reacted with the power Daphne had been going on and on about meaning they grew faster and she became more powerful and her vamperic senses had been heightened and continued to get stronger on a daily basis.

One fight later…

Vlad's eyes fluttered open, and the doctors began to check him, Eric and Ingrid then watched as bloom's eyes snapped open, causing them to jump slightly, especially when her heart suddenly went dead and she bared her fangs, bloom then flashed out of the bed and was relieved she was still in her clothes, she then looked to the bed to right of her and saw her brother, she smiled when she saw his darkness was still locked away in his reflection, she then turned to her left and saw Stella, she then went to her side and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Where am I?" she then asked as her right hand went to her forehead and memories of what occurred took her by storm.

"you're in the hospital I brought you here yesterday" bloom explained, bloom then took her outside and told Stella about the clothes and such so Stella then fixed that with her magic and began to tell bloom more about Alfa. Bloom then told Stella she could stay with her and her family, she had called in a favour from the adult slayer and so he gave her some stasis spray, enough for a year at least, bloom then gave it to Stella who took bloom up on her offer.

Bloom then collected her children and headed home with stella.


	28. Valentines Vampire

Bloom had, had renfield bring up a spare coffin for Stella to sleep in the night before, they had to make sure everyone thought Stella was another vampire.

Bloom's eyes snapped open, crimson red, fangs fully extended, she then willed the coffin door to swing open, she then retracted her fangs and reverted her eye colour, this happened when ever it got near valentines day, except usually her eyes would just go red, however, now she had fangs things were getting worse, valentines day affects all vampires differently do to the hormones in breathers acting up as they prepare for the day, the scent always affected vampires, most would get intense cravings or would go on a killing spree, however, with bloom it made her territorial and act slightly more vamperic.

Bloom then stepped out of her coffin and headed towards her children's crib and picked them up to give them their daily feed, she was surprised they had grown again and now looked five years old, they then bit into her neck and took what they needed, bloom then flashed down stairs.

Bloom then put her children down, to let them crawl around a bit but was pleasantly surprised when they began running around, bloom then turned to see Stella staring at her 'food' in disgust, bloom then took a sniff of the air and smelt the scent of rat boiled in pig's blood in a cockroach sauce, she then looked at her watch and from the time it was reading bloom knew her siblings were at school and her dad and renfield were probably making some sort of love potion.

Bloom then sat at the table where her breakfast had been put out for her, she then cut a bit off with her knife and brought to her lips and put it in her mouth. Stella just looked at her in disgust "how can you eat …this" Stella whined as she played with it, with her fork.

"vampire remember, different taste buds…but still even with my vamperic taste it isn't the best meal" bloom replied as she looked at her meal in disgust, she then grabbed her gauntlet and filled it with a bottle of French peasant 62, the count had taken to hiding his good blood after bloom finished one of his favourite bottles off when she was pregnant. Bloom then sipped the blood.

"so about this school?" bloom then asked.

"alfea…" Stella then went on to explain all about it to bloom, she even showed her a snow globe that showed slides of the school grounds with the school's national song, Stella then went on to tell bloom about cloud tower, before going on to red fountain.

Later on that day…

Bloom and Stella were playing with Angel and Talon when robin came in with some girl, the girls stayed out of site and bloom told Stella who he was. Bloom then began to approach robin from behind. "so robin what's this about you living here?" bloom asked from behind him causing to jump and spin around shocked, Vlad then came storming in and began fighting with robin and neither of them noticed Delilah, the girl robin and Vlad were fighting over wonder off. Bloom then asked Stella to look after her children while she went to her room to get something to drink, so that they wouldn't get into any trouble.

Bloom and Vlad's bedroom…

Bloom then flashed into her room and was about to get a drink when she heard a steady heart beat she then span round and sniffed the air, she smelt the scent of a teenage girl, she then followed her nose to her coffin, she then snapped her fingers and the door swung open and in their was Delilah. "hi…who are you" she then asked bloom, who's eyes had turned blood red.

"I'm bloom and your in my coffin" bloom roared as she grabbed her neck, the scent of the hormonal teens blood was getting to her, she then pulled her out of her coffin and off the ground and forced her against the wall to her right, she then summoned her fangs and brought her down to her level, she was still above the ground, she then used her spare arm to force her head to tilt to her left, she then prepared bite her in the neck. It was then Vlad entered.

"bloom no!" he yelled, bloom's head then darted in his direction.

"come on Vlad just one bite" bloom replied, her fangs doubling in size while sharpening.

"no bloom this isn't you and you know it" Vlad yelled back at her, bloom then rolled her eyes and turned back to her prey and was about to bite her when she smelt it, the delicious fear and that was what stopped her as realization hit her and she realized what she was doing, she then dropped her to the ground where she fell to all fours and gripped her neck before trying to make a dash for the door, getting up in the process. Bloom then flashed to the door, which closed behind her, Delilah then froze and began to slowly step back, tears streaming down her cheeks, certain she was about to die, her gaze then met bloom's and she stopped moving completely. Bloom then smirked and flashed in front of her.

"you will forget all you have seen and leave this castle" bloom commanded before stepping aside and letting her walk out. Bloom then grabbed a bottle of blood from beneath her bed and drained its contents she then turned to leave only to see Vlad blocking her path, arms crossed.

"what?" she questioned.

"you know very well what…you were about to drain her dry" Vlad replied.

"can't help it, her hormone ridden blood just smelt so good and my instincts began to take control" bloom replied before using her vamperic speed to run round him and head down stairs, where she continued to talk to Stella.

The next day…

Bloom had got Stella to look after her two children while she headed down to Vlad's school.

School…

Bloom flashed to the woodwork room where she found the adult slayer, preparing for his first class, he then span around surprised by bloom's sudden entrance. "and what can I do for you" he then asked while playing close attention to her, still unsure what the heck happened at the hospital.

"just wondering if you wanted another hypnotise favour since Mina is trying to get you to give up slaying…I heard your little conversation while I was taking my friend outside" bloom explained when she saw his shocked expression due to what she knew.

"no, by the way the hypnosis you gave jono seems to be very affective, he's acting like he did before he found out that your family is vampires except he knows vampires exist" he replied "although care to explain why you had a pulse at that hospital?" he then asked her, bloom's eyes then turned crimson and her fangs sharpened.

"let's just say I'm human half the time" bloom replied, she then saw confusion once again develop on his face, she then blasted his mind with images of her teleporting and becoming a vampire and of her first feeling her pulse after been hit with ancient garlic dust. "that's all your getting slayer…now this is your last chance do you want me to make you forget about my family so you can be with your wife or not?" she then asked him, attempting to get rid of an annoying 'threat'.

"no doing that would put my whole family in danger" he hissed back at bloom, who only crossed her arms.

"your choice" bloom then replied before flashing outside, stopping to see Vlad acting more vamperic, hypnotising robin to steal his girl. "so this is how valentines day affects Vlad" bloom whispered to herself, she then prepared to flash back up to the castle when jono stopped her.

"bloom could you do me a favour…could you convince my mom that vampires are real, I don't want her to leave again and there's no way dad will stop slaying" jono begged.

"I'm sorry jono but that is up to your father, I am staying out of your family's affairs" bloom replied, she then walked past him and round a corner before flashing up to the castle, jono then ran round the corner to try and convince bloom to help him to only find she had disappeared.

That night…

The count had decided to host the school disco at the castle, hoping to get to bite a certain breather. Bloom was leant against the wall with a glass of blood, watching as the breathers danced, the count waited for a chance to hypnotise mina van Helsing and Vlad and robin were trying out the count's love potion out, Stella then stood next to bloom.

"why don't you go dance?" she then asked bloom.

"because at the moment my vamperic instincts are fighting to take control and I'm worried about what will happen if I lose control" bloom replied, her eyes crimson.

"you won't lose control bloom" Stella replied bloom then turned to face her an she took a step back when she saw bloom's eyes.

"I lost control yesterday and nearly drained a girl dry" bloom replied, feeling her fangs press against her lower lip.

"well…you said you could turn human…wouldn't that help?" Stella then asked worriedly.

"I turn human when my undead 'life' is in danger, like if I'm caught in sunlight for two long or if I'm knocked out or something" bloom explained.

"well I could use my sceptre to make some sun light and that would turn you human wouldn't it?" Stella then asked.

"it might but you could attract everyone's attention with sudden sun light in the room and at night" bloom replied, suddenly screams filled the room and the two girls turned to see robin and Vlad been chased by every teenage girl in the disco, Stella was about to follow after them when bloom grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her and looked her into her eyes "you will not fall for the affects of the love potion, you will not start chasing after them" bloom commanded before snapping her fingers. Bloom then flashed ahead of the girls that were after her brother and robin.

Vlad and robin then ran into a room and spun round to see a fog in the doorway where they just came from, blocking site of the other side, they then heard the screams of the girls and the roar of what Vlad recognised from the hunt ball, a dragons roar, they then heard bloom's voice telling the girls to not be affected and to leave, the fog then came together to form bloom, she then turned to them, fire in her eyes.

"I can't believe you two" bloom roared at them and began to approach them, menacingly when Eric ran in, holding up a stake, with jono close behind him, without a stake.

"where is she vampire fiends?" he asked angrily.

"dad how can they be vampires, robins…well robin, Vlad's to wimpy to be a vampire and bloom has slain a vampire and why would she d that is she was one?" jono questioned, Eric just ignored him, never looking away from the vampires and robin.

"who?" bloom questioned."mina" Eric roared at them, bloom then sniffed the air, bloom then lead them to the count's room where they saw mina trying to make out with renfield who had a bucket on his head, bloom then grabbed mina's shoulders and hauled her off renfield and hypnotized her to forget what happened between her and renfield and to be immune of the potions affects, the van Helsing's then left, after bloom made sure that jono didn't see the coffin due to the scene with his mother and renfield. Bloom then turned to renfield and wiped the love potions formula from his mind and did the same to her dad when she opened his coffin, surprising him and catching him off guard she then proceeded to destroy the tombstone the count had, had renfield make for mina.


	29. Vampires In The Museum: Part 1

Bloom was looking through the books with Stella when they saw Ingrid storm off looking like she was gonna puke, Vlad then came round the corner and approached bloom "bloom you know that staff you told me about…can it really cure the curse of vampirism?" Vlad asked hopefully.

"the staff of Carpathia…yeah why?" bloom replied as she continued to look through books for anything on the chosen one, she had found the prophecy and there had been a previous chosen one who had gone mad, but other than that there was nothing, Vlad then outstretched has hand and within it was a newspaper, bloom then took it and looked at it and smirked at what she saw "well this is certainly worth looking into" bloom then said.

The next day at the museum…

Chloe, Robin and Vlad had gone to find the staff, bloom and Stella, with the two children on straps, held by Stella then headed down to where the wax statues were. While Stella was trying to understand why people would make such creepy statues. Bloom, however, was concerned with the fact the slayers were there, bloom then walked up to Eric, "so Eric why are you here?" bloom asked, the slayer nearly jumped out of his skin at bloom's sudden appearance.

"family outing…how about you?" he replied as met bloom's gaze.

"hello, so what's your name?" mina then asked as she came up to bloom, outstretching her hand, bloom looked and gave her an innocent smile as she took it.

"Bloom Count I used to be Eric's student until I had to leave school early to look after my children" Bloom replied.

"children?! Aren't you a bit young?" mina asked after gasp.

"yeah, it wasn't planned a bit of accident, best accident of my life though" bloom replied, Stella then came to bloom's side, while struggling to get bloom's children to calm down. "speak of the devil" bloom sighed as she lowered herself and took the strap off Stella and told them to calm down and tied the strap to her wrist before standing up strait again "this is Angel and he's Talon" bloom introduced as they calmed down.

"bloom could I see you alone for a few minutes?" Mina asked, which bloom saw coming a mile away, since her children looked around six years old and bloom was almost seventeen but that still left questionable age.

Bloom then handed Stella her children and gave the adult slayer a threatening glare and bared her fangs slightly, before following Mina to a dark corner. "bloom, I'm going to ask you about something and it's sort of a delicate matter" Mina said, not sure how to word the question without sounding insensitive.

"no I wasn't raped" bloom replied in a bored tone.

"oh well its just you children are around six and that would make you ten when you gave birth to them" Mina pushed, slowly, trying not to upset bloom.

"it's a long story but they're not as old as they look and I had a boyfriend back in Transylvania we shared something special, he had been there on holiday, with some friends for a couple of years, I fell in love with him and the day before the he returned home, we shared a passionate night and well I got pregnant and before I could tell him he was already long gone and not long after my family left the country" bloom explained.

"how old were you…that night?" mina then asked.

"sixteen" bloom replied, waiting for the next question.

"but your sixteen now…tell the truth…I'm a councillor I could help you…all you have to do is let me" mina replied as she rest her hand on bloom's shoulder.

"how many more people do I have to hypnotize before things like this stop happening" bloom moaned to herself, only getting a confused look from Mina, bloom was about to hypnotise Mina when she felt herself been pulled into a headlock by the adult slayer.

"don't you dare vampire" he whispered threateningly, just loud enough for Mina to hear.

"when will you get over this vampire obsession, bloom here is a troubled, teenage, single mother" mina scolded, and was about to help bloom out, she then froze when bloom through her husband off him like he was nothing, she then wiped her hands, before turning back to Mina.

"how did…you" she stuttered out.

Bloom then rolled her eyes "well your husband knows so why not you, you may be able to get him to stop this whole slaying thing before he gets himself killed" bloom sighed.

"what do you mean?" mina then questioned, cautiously.

"I'm a vampire" bloom replied in her normal tone, Mina just looked at her sceptically.

"what?" Mina questioned, unable to believe it. Bloom then opened her mouth and summoned her fangs and hissed at her as her eyes turned red, Mina then turned to run when bloom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, her eyes then returned to their natural colour.

"listen Mina me and your husband have a deal, I don't harm breathers, including you and he doesn't attack my family" bloom explained.

"how do i know if i can trust you?" Mina asjed fear overwhelming her voice and her eyes.

"you're still alive aren't you" bloom replied simply, bloom then passed mina to her husband.

"so eric what are you going to do now?" bloom asked, the slayer then looked at her.

"what ever do you mean?" he asked not letting his guard down for a second.

"another memory job or let her know the truth" bloom replied.

meanwhile...

jono was looking through the statues and wasn't aware of what was going with his parents and bloom he then came accross a wax figure that seriously creeped him out, the count the count then raised his head, scaring jono but not as much as when his eyes turned red and he hissed at jono, fangs baring before flashing out of site, leaving jono to the memory storm, memories of who and what the count was and is, before running back to his dad.

A/N sorry the chapter is so short plz R&R


	30. Vampires In The Museum: Part 2

"Dad…Dad" Jono screamed as he ran back to his dad and began ranting to him that the count was a vampire and was here, unaware of his mother glaring at Bloom who returned the threatening glare.

"I told you I mean no harm" Bloom growled.

"Vampires are evil…your kind kill mine" Mina stuttered out, her voice shaking with fear.

"I admit our nature makes us evil, however, some like me don't give into the vamperic nature and we don't always kill those we feed on, most of them change, become vampires and for your information I don't drink from humans" Bloom replied, her anger beginning to rise, Stella then strolled up to Bloom, still holding her children.

"Bloom, we should go and find that staff" Stella said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out which end in a blood bath.

"You're right…'sigh' but first" Bloom said as she glared at Mina and her eyes became a sickly yellow as she made eye contact with her, Bloom then proceeded to wipe Mina's mind of what had just occurred and she would forget that vampires exist, with the same conditions as Jono. Mina then stumbled slightly as she became more conscious and felt her palm go to her forehead to prevent further dizziness, confused by what happened, she then looked at Bloom and was about to ask what happened when she saw Jono talking to Eric, looking like he'd seen a ghost, Mina then went to see what was wrong, forgetting about the dizziness that had struck her.

While Mina spoke to Jono Eric heard Mina say that vampires didn't exist, he then turned to the orange haired vampire and gave her a death glare, which Bloom returned, before turning to face Stella, taking her children off her and heading up stairs with Stella in search of the staff of carpathia and her brother and his friends.

The Lobby…

Once they reached the lobby Bloom stopped dead in her tracks and began to sniff the air, a familiar stench filled her nostrils, the stench of week old armpit stench, dowsed in toe jam for a week and going through the bowels of a constipated ogre. Stella then turned to Bloom with a confused expression. "What is it Bloom?" she then asked, Bloom then glanced at her.

"Can't you smell that?" Bloom said as she began trying to figure out what the smell was and wear it was coming from, Stella then audibly sniffed but couldn't smell anything.

"No, you're the one with a sense of smell stronger than a bloodhound" Stella replied, Bloom then rolled her eyes, it was then she was struck with realization to what the smell was.

"Renfeild…and if he's here so is dad" Bloom muttered before taking hold of Stella's right hand, she then picked Angel up and Stella picked up Talon, Bloom then flashed out of the lobby, after checking no one was watching, she followed the stench until she reached it's source and found Renfeild trying to steal some rats while getting scolded by Vlad, Robin and Chloe, Bloom and Stella then approached them, still holding her children.

"So dad knows about the staff" Bloom sighed, causing the children in front of her to nearly jump out of their skin as they turned to face Bloom.

"I wish you'd stop sneaking up on us" Vlad sighed once his heart was back in his chest and out of his mouth. Bloom then let out a slight chuckle before turning to Renfeild who took a couple of steps back when Bloom's expression hardened and her fangs began to press against her lower lip.

"Now where is he?" Bloom asked in a menacing tone, her eyes glowing a tinge of red.

"Who?" Renfeild stuttered out.

"You know who, now where is he?" Bloom repeated, her voice becoming more demonic, her fangs beginning to peek out and her eyes turning a darker shade of red.

"I don't know I lost him" Renfeild nearly screamed out as Bloom's fangs came into view as she opened her mouth as she asked her question.

"Just great we don't know where he is and there is no doubt in my mind he is going to try and destroy the staff" Bloom huffed out, she then closed her eyes before beginning to sniff the air once more, trying to pick up on her father's scent. Her blood red eyes then snapped open "Stella could you look after my children I need to speak to dad" Bloom then asked as she put her child down as Stella agreed and took hold of her children's hands and took the round the exhibits. Bloom then flashed out of the room and followed her father's scent, leaving her brother and his friends to find the staff of carpathia.

Carpathian Exhibits…

Bloom then entered a room and noticed her father sitting on a bench, wearing a dazed expression on the other side of the room, Bloom then flashed to his side, taking not of the staff, she then crouched down in front of her father and looked into his eyes, after he didn't even glance at her or move at all. She then tilted his head upwards and from side to side. Bloom then let out an irritated sigh when she confirmed that her dad's 'life' force had left his body, Bloom then stood upright and closed her eyes and began to focus on her powers, she had learnt she had the ability to read peoples minds and emotions and she figured it would help locate her father. Bloom's eyes then snapped open, now a translucent blue and she began to look around the room, before noticing spiritual foot prints, which glowed a spiritual blue which she followed them with her eyes, before they lead back to wear she was except slightly to the right of her father, wear they appeared to vanish.

Bloom then began to sniff the air once again, she had to find her dad considering it was almost certain he'd gotten into some sort of trouble, she eventually found a scent that was tainted slightly by that of a vampire, her eyes then began to turn red when she realized who she was smelling, she'd recognise the scent of the slayer anywhere and she instantly knew her dad was in Mr Vanhelsing's body. Bloom then began to leave the room, following the scent, unable to use her vampire speed due to the fact it was a human scent which was so similar to that of other humans and was only slightly tainted by a vampire's scent and the one she was looking for had been all over the museum and would only cause her to go round in circles and get a headache.

About Half An Hour Later…

Bloom followed the scent to the boys toilets and she took another strong whiff and smelt the scents of three people on the other side of the door, the scent of two slayers and a teen vampire, Bloom then pulled the door open and entered to see Mr Vanhelsing struggling to maintain control of his body, Jono then turned to face her.

"Bloom what are you doing in here?" Jono then asked her.

"Business" Bloom replied before approaching the adult slayer and gripping his neck and forcing him against the sink, his back arching backward as his head lay in a sink. "Get out of his body" Bloom demanded as she began to increase her grip.

"Make me" the slayer responded as the count took control for a second before flashing out of the place, Bloom then growled before turning to see Jono had fled.

"Where'd Jono go?" Bloom asked, Vlad then looked where Jono once stood and went very, very pale.

"To slay dad" Vlad responded in a worried tone before running out of the toilets to find his dad before Jono staked him, doubting Chloe and Robin, who Vlad had told to protect his dad's body could protect it from the young slayer.

"Bloom then flashed back to the room where she had found the Count's body only to find it gone as was the staff, Bloom began to sniff the air and could smell the Count's body. Bloom then flashed to where she smelled him to find him alone, she then turned to face the door and closed her eyes, focusing on her vampire instincts, she knew they would come here eventually, her brother and the slayers, she listened, she could hear everything, she could even smell everything and brought up an image of the museum in her mind and using those she predicted where they were and how long it would take for them to get there.

10 Minutes Later…

Bloom's crimson eyes snapped open to see Vlad and co. storm into the room soon followed by the two slayers, Vlad then stood beside Bloom and faced the slayers. "Stay back slayers" Bloom growled.

"Bloom I'm sorry but he's a vampire and I have to slay him to get him to leave my dad's body if nothing else, besides I thought you were on our side" Jono replied. Bloom then chuckled darkly as her eyes turned a darker shade of red, becoming more noticeable to the younger slayer, she then summoned her fangs before hissing at him causing yet another tsunami of memories and knowledge to storm his mind as he remembered who and what Bloom really was and what she was capable of.

"we're not on the same side, we never were I may have slayed a vampire before but I was never on your side, I'm a vampire and I will do anything to protect the ones I love and if you even try to hurt them you'll find yourself a drained corpse…your dad knew that is what would happen to you considering just how passionate you were, how committed you are to slaying to he had me give you a little memory job to protect you from yourself and my wrath" Bloom hissed as she grew an evil smirk.

"Liar dad would never do something like that to me" Jono yelled back at Bloom, salty tears beginning to fill his eyes, it was then Renfeild wearing a gown and a Georgian wig rushed in, to protect his master, accidently hitting Vanhelsing with the staff, forcing him back in his body.

"I'm sorry son, I wanted to protect you…you just wouldn't listen, Bloom is too dangerous I was a fool to try and take her on and ignore the warnings in her file" Vanhelsing sighed as he explained to his son why he did what he did.

"But dad she's only a vampire like all the others" Jono whined.

"But she isn't she had a pulse in the hospital…she's something knew, something knew and powerful we need to research her more before we return" Vanhelsing reasoned when Mina walked through the door and didn't seem happy that her husband had brought her here for his vampire 'obsession' which didn't take a lot of working out.

The Castle…

Bloom sat at the stable with Stella and her children went to the 'living' room and slept on the sofa, the Count then began saying the staff was his back scratcher and that it was only the shock of getting hit in the back of the head by Renfeild wearing a big pink gown. Vlad then went to ask Bloom about it.

"Maybe it was a replica but the legend's true" Bloom told Vlad. "After it's been missing for centuries so it could have been destroyed or is still lost and the staff could have been a replica, a collectible or something"

A/N sorry it took me so long to update this fic


	31. Sweet Sixteen Torture

Bloom was currently in the Blood Mirror Room, staring into the blood mirror, she then took on her vampire fairy form and watched as her reflection appeared, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Bloom then asked her reflection, who was in fairy form.

"Sure, although I don't know how much I could do, I'm just your reflection and human at that" Bloom's reflection replied.

"Tomorrow Ingrid turns sixteen and becomes a blood thirsty vampire, I need you to keep an eye on her during the transformation, I need to know what happens, what happens to our Ingrid" Bloom replied.

"Okay" the reflection replied. "However, I am worried, not about Ingrid but about us, that magical blood we drank won't last long and soon we'll need to feed on blood again and we both know soy blood isn't giving us enough nutrition anymore."

"I know, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Bloom then said before returning to her vampire form, causing the reflection to fade, Bloom then flashed up to her and Vlad's room where she went straight to her coffin.

Next Morning...

Bloom flashed down stairs with her children, yawning, she then looked up to see Ingrid opening her presents, Bloom then headed to the table and put her children in high chairs, she had found them while she was going through the crypt and found the high chairs in a far corner, covered in dust and cobwebs. Bloom then proceeded to take a seat and thrust her right arm in front of her children who instantly bit into her arm and began to suck her blood.

"So Bloom what did you get me for my birthday?" Ingrid then asked. Bloom then proceeded to pass her a present that was among the others on the table. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and was shaped like a bottle, Ingrid then proceeded to unwrap the gift, her jaw then dropped "French Aristocrat 72" Ingrid gasped, surprised that Bloom had given her one of the rarest, expensive and delectable bottles of blood available. "How did you get your hands on this?" she then asked, Bloom then smirked.

"I got it out of dad's blood cellar" Bloom replied, before giving Ingrid a high five with her spare hand, it was then the count flashed down, into the room and instantly noticed some gifts on the table.

"Oh Vladdy, I've forgotten your birthday" the count then said.

"It's my birthday, my sixteenth birthday" Ingrid then said.

"No, if it was your sixteenth birthday then the castle bell would be ringing, summoning you for your transformation" the count then replied and just as he finished daying this the bell began to sound, the count then began muttering curses under his silent breath. He then gave her a vintage fangbrush for her birthday.

"What that's it" Ingrid retorted.

"Well it's more than you got from your mother, I see she couldn't even be bothered showing up" the count retorted spitefully, as soon as he finished saying this the door swung open and magda glided in with a coffin behind her. Bloom then flashed to her feet, her children already having stopped feeding, Stella then walked in the room just in time to see Bloom begin to get dizzy and lose her balance, she then rushed to Bloom's side and helped support her and stop her from falling.

"You okay Bloom?" Stella then asked, Bloom's hand then went to her forehead and Stella saw two sets of small bite marks in her arm slowly close up.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon, I guess I'm weaker than I thought...I need blood, human blood" Blood said.

"Then take some of mine" Stella said as she put her wrist in front of Bloom.

"No if I bite you I'll turn you into a vampire" Bloom gasped out "I'll be fine" Bloom then pushed off of stella and grabbed a goblet from the table filled with soy blood by Renfield earlier, she then jugged the contents, she then turned to her mother with a death glare.

"Bloom darling" Magda then said as she began to approach her daughter, arms open.

"Back off, touch me and I will tear you apart limb from limb before leaving you to roast in the sun" Bloom retorted, her eyes turning red, she then turned around and picked up her children and placed them in a near by pram and began heading towards the blood mirror room with Vlad and Robin, who had decided to stop by and give Ingrid a 'birthday' present.

The Blood Mirror Room...

Ingrid approached the mirror and saw her reflection, however, nothing happened, it only mimicked her movements like a normal reflection would do "Bored now" Ingrid then said.

"Patience Ingrid, bad things happen to those who wait" said Ingrid's reflection as it began to take on a 'life' of it's own, the two then began to speak of the possibilities of what would happen with them joined as one, unknown to both of them though was that Bloom was watching them through her reflections eyes and was observing closely to how the two acted.

Ingrid's reflection then began to try to free itself from the mirror so it could kill Ingrid and take over her body and reak havoc upon Stokely. "Help, Help please Help ME" Ingrid yelled as she ran to the wooden, double doors and began banging on them, the reflection was then about to leave the mirror only to be surprised as a arm came around her neck and pulled her into a headlock.

"What!" the reflection yelled as its eyes moved to see who had attacked her and was surprised to see it was Bloom "But how?."

"You're not the only reflection in this mirror, surprise" Bloom's reflection replied.

"But you've already merged how can you be here?" the reflection roared.

"That's for me to know and for you to worry about" Bloom's reflection replied, Ingrid then managed to escape her reflection and ran as far as she could, Vlad and Robin then began to follow her, however, Bloom remained where she was, watching the struggle take place through her reflection's eyes, with Stella beside her.

Ingrid's reflection then managed to fall out of the blood mirror, unfortunately in doing so she caused Bloom's reflection to fall out as well, separating them, Ingrid's reflection then scrambled to her feet and flashed out of the room in search of Ingrid, Bloom's reflection then left the room and approached Bloom.

"Well this is an interesting development" Bloom then said before spreading her arms out, her reflection then ran at her and re-merged with her, giving Bloom strength and power, she was back to her old self again and Bloom knew it, by re-merging with her reflection she would gain all her powers back, however, now the question was how long would this last before she became weak again and Bloom knew it wouldn't last long, a couple days at best.

"Stella could you keep an eye on my children for a while?, I need to make sure Ingrid doesn't get into too much trouble especially with her reflection running loose" Bloom then asked.

"Sure, just be careful" Stella replied, not really knowing what was going on, however, she did know Bloom had been getting weaker by the day.

"you too" Bloom replied, re-memberig that her mother was in town once again and she was now too busy to deal with her. Bloom then took her leave, listening for any indication to where Ingrid or her reflection were, while also sniffing the air for their scents, which wasn't easy when Ingrid had been living here for a year and her and the rest of the family's scents had drenched the place. Bloom then heard Vlad and Robin saying that she had gone to school, wearing sun block 75.

School...

After filling the sky with clouds Bloom had flashed down and began to search for Ingrid, using all her vampire senses to try and locate her, while also sticking to the shadows to avoid unwanted attention from teachers and or slayers. Bloom then picked up the scent of her brother and could smell Ingrid in the same direction, Bloom then used her vampire speed and followed the scent to a classroom where she found her brother, sister, her boyfriend and Robin, however, that's not all, she then noticed her sister's reflection.

"You idiots you brought it with you" Ingrid said, her voice filled with terror.

"Brought what?" Robin then asked dumbfounded.

"That" Vlad then said as he pointed to the reflection only the vampires could see, Robin, Vlad and Ingrid then made a run for it, the reflection then began to follow them, however, the minute it got to the corridor Bloom flashed in front of it.

"Not so fast" Bloom then said as she blocked it's path.

"You! because of you I couldn't claim Ingrid's body for my own and now I'm having to track her down in this god forsaken breather hole" The reflection said, anger fueling her voice.

"Yeah and I'm gonna make sure you never find her, I may not like her but she's family and you have all Ingrid's memories so you know how dangerous a situation you're in by trying to kill Ingrid" Bloom retorted.

"But you forget I am Ingrid, the true Ingrid" the reflection retorted, with a devilish smirk, showing off her fangs.

"Wrong you are only her reflection, the darkness within her soul, a darkness I have no problem destroying, you see I don't care if Ingrid is stuck with only half powers, barely stronger than a pre-teen vampire, it prevents me from gaining a future enemy or annoyance" Bloom responded as she extended her fangs and her eyes turned red, she then hissed at her foe, preparing to blast her into the next millenia, Bloom then began to summon her power for the attack.

The reflection could see how powerful Bloom was, that she was too powerful for her to defeat, if she faced her in a head to head fight, even if she cheated Bloom could destroy her with one attack, she then noticed the fire alarm and smirked before sending a small psychic blast at it, cracking the glass and pushing the button, activating the alarm and giving Bloom a huge headache in the process and to nearly double over in pain due to her sensitive super hearing, until she gained control over it, however, by then the alarm had caused all students and faculty to begin leaving the classrooms, filling up the corridors, forcing Bloom to power down, return her red eyes for their natural cyan blue and retract her fangs in order to keep a low profile, Bloom then moved to the wall to get out of the way of the student army, while trying to keep an eye on the reflection, however, the minute her gaze fell so not to walk into the students the reflection took off using vampire speed.

Bloom then took on her bat form and flew up to the ceiling where she waited for the corridor to be empty, preventing her from been escorted out by a teacher. Once the corridor was empty Bloom flew down and took on her vampire form and stood still, closed her eyes and listened, the alarm having stopped, she then began to sniff the air searching for the slightest sign of vampires or breathers, which wasn't easy when the place stank of breathers and the fact some students had gone back in to get Ingrid's presents didn't help any. Bloom then managed to find the scent of her brother and began to follow it at vampire speed, keeping her super hearing active incase she was just going somewhere where Vlad's scent had been imprinted from being in that place too long, however, that was not the case.

Kitchen...

Bloom entered the kitchen just in time to see the reflection be pulled off of Ingrid by Vlad, the reflection was about to make another grab for Ingrid when Bloom cleared her throat, cuasing her to spin round on her spiritual heel. "What you forget about me?" Bloom then smirked, revealing two sets of very sharp fangs, she then gripped the reflections neck and lifted her up before throwing her at the meat locker door, causing her to fly through it, Bloom then began to approach it, she then swung open the meat locker door and gritted her, before slamming the door due to the fact she had gotten away once again.

"Vlad, Robin get Ingrid back up to the castle and I'll take care of her reflection" Bloom then said, last time she got away by the time she had found the cunning reflection she had almost taken Ingrid's body for herself, so she couldn't afford to have Ingrid so close to the reflection. Vlad and Robin then nodded before beginning to make their way out of the kitchen and making their way back to the castle.

About 15 Minutes Later...

While Bloom was searching the school smelling and listening for any indication to where the reflection might be, getting worried that she might of found away back to the castle, Bloom then noticed the twins making their way up the hill towards the castle thanks to her powerful eyesight which appeared to only have gotten stronger over the past few weeks, she then closed her eyes and began to sniff the air and used her super hearing, her eyes then snapped open when she realized that one of those gifts those buffoons carried not only stank of Ingrid but she could also hear a low dark chuckle from it as well and the worse part was they were about to enter the castle.

Bloom then let out a low dark growl before using her full vampire speed to get to the castle.

Castle...

As soon as Bloom entered through the old, creaky double doors she saw the two buffoons walk into each other blind folded and dizzy and the reflection beginning to approach Ingrid. "You didn't merge typical, girls are nothing but trouble" the count the muttered when he realized the reflection was in the room.

"Typical you selfish snake" Magda then said.

"Thanks mom you tell him" Ingrid then said, assuming she had been talking to her father.

"I was talking to you I had promised your hand to Patrick's brother, I doubt he'll want it now...well at least I guess I could use Bloom instead, even if her offspring makes things a little harder" Magda replied, the count was about to say something but stopped when he noticed Bloom's reaction, even Ingrid's reflection stopped, knowing that Magda was in some serious trouble.

"WHAT! You dare to come here and say you are going to give me to some werewolf and end up becoming your sister in law, your sick and so DEAD!" Bloom roared before flashing in front of her, Magda then tried to shoot her with a garlic bullet to only miss as Bloom's speed seemed to increase ten fold, Bloom then gripped Magda's neck and lifted her off the ground and threw her at the wall, which she went straight through, leaving a hole where she hit the wall, Bloom then flashed outside and saw her mother scrambling to her feet and began to approach her, her anger at it's peak, Bloom then blasted her with one powerful fire ball that caused her to go flying, when she landed, Madga began to get back up, her expensive purple dress singed, ripped and burned through in several places and covered in dust from the wall, Bloom then kicked her cheek causing her to roll onto her back, panting, Bloom then bent down and placed her hand around her neck and began to turn up the heat, burning Magda's skin, she screamed in pain yet Bloom did not relent and continued to increase the heat.

Bloom stopped turning up the heat once she had burnt through the skin and physically boiled her blood, Bloom then removed her hand and extended the claws on her fingers before slashing her chest, cutting through the dress and her skin, she then went to her lower belly and formed a fist with her hand and punched through her gut, even making a small hole in the ground beneath her, Bloom then formed a tornado of fire that went from her fist to her shoulder burning her mother on the outside, inside, the top and beneath, she then pulled her fist out and head back to the castle, leaving Magda screaming in pain.

"If I ever see you again and your the same as this then I will finish the job, the most painful way possible" Bloom said, not even turning to face her. Bloom then flashed back inside the castle to see Ingrid fighting with her Reflection and winning and in the end result the reflection lost and Ingrid flashed back to school to save her boyfriend the sky still filled with clouds, blocking the suns scorching glare, Vlad then noticed Bloom's hand covered in blood.

"Bloom what did you do?" Vlad then asked slowly.

"I made a point and a warning, one that mother better heed or the next time then she won't walk away from it" Bloom replied, before leaving the room to get changed and to go find Stella and her children.


	32. Answers Memories Death

Bloom and Stella sat at the table, Bloom was feeding her children with her arm like she had the day before, Vlad hid with Zoltan under the table as the count and Ingrid fought over the fact Ingrid was dating a breather and Renfield was fixing the hole in the wall Bloom had made when she threw Magda through it.

"Stella I know somethings bothering you, what's wrong?" Bloom asked her friend, trying to ignore the fight that took place before them. Stella averted her gaze for a minute.

"It's...just you seem like two completely different people at times one minute your a normal girl and a good freind...the next you're putting your fist through your mothers gut and burning her both inside and outside" Stella replied, before raising her eyes to face her friend.

"Stella...that's my nature I'm a vampire as well as a fairy, listen if you knew my mother you would have done what I did just worse, I let her 'live' if she wasn't family there would be nothing left of her" Bloom replied, beginning to get annoyed by the her father and her sister fighting.

"She's really that bad?" Stella then asked, slightly shocked.

"Worse...Will you two SHUT UP" Bloom then roared at the fighting vampires, lightning striking as she yelled far louder than her father had ever yelled.

"Will you all just shut it before we get the police knocking on the door" Vlad then said as he came out from under the table. There was then a knock at the door, catching them all off guard, Bloom then took her arm back and flashed to answer the door, Vlad not far behind, the door was then swung open to reveal a police officer.

"Can I help you" Bloom then asked as she leaned against the door.

"We're checking round seeing if anyone has seen this man" the officer replied as he pulled out a photo "have you seen him?" Bloom then inspected the photo as she took before tilting it to show Vlad who stood just behind her.

"No, why?" Vlad then asked.

"He's missing" the officer replied, Vlad then turned away and went back to the 'living' room with the photo, leaving Bloom with the officer.

"Missing huh, is there any clues to who abducted him?" Bloom then asked.

"Oh he wasn't abducted he's a dangerous criminal who broke out of prison three years ago and we have reports of sightings of him in Stokely so we're checking round, seeing if anyone knows his whereabouts" the officer then clarified.

"Ah, I'll keep an eye out for him" Bloom then said.

"Ok, I'll call round again tomorrow to make sure the head of the family is fully aware of the situation" the officer then said before taking his leave, Bloom then rolled her eyes before shutting the door.

"Dad get over here now" Bloom then yelled as she began to head back to the 'living' room, her father then flashed in front of her.

"What do you want red head?" the count then asked.

"What I want is to know if you know anything about the supposed criminal who was spotted in this area and now is missing" Bloom then replied.

"Nothing" the count replied, Bloom knew he was lying by the fact his eyes turned yellow, she then began to sniff the air and listen for the slightest sound of human life and she found it.

"So why can I smell a human and hear a heartbeat of a human who sounds life they're gagged?" Bloom then asked, her eyes turning red "now when the officer comes tomorrow have that man ready to be handed over to him" Bloom then said before leaving her father and going back to Stella and her children, the both of them then proceeded to go upstairs, carrying Bloom's children.

"So Bloom how are you feeling today?" Stella then asked as they made their way back to their room.

"Stronger than yesterday, but I can still feel my strength fading, I'll need to feed within the next couple of days though" Bloom replied.

"And whoever you feed on will become a vampire" Stella then said quietly.

"Yeah, that doesn't make things any easier, fortunately I don't think it will be too big a problem when I go to Alfea" Bloom replied.

"Oh, why's that?" Stella then asked.

'While reading some spell books I came across a curse, it makes one human by day vampire by night, it may not be painless, however, it will make things easier at Alfea, especially since it allows the one cursed to choose who becomes a vampire when they are bitten so if I need to feed the one I feed on won't die or become a creature of the night" Bloom explained.

"Then why don't you use it now?" Stella then asked.

"This castle is filled with vampires and what do you think would happen if they found out I was weak and vulnerable I'd be pretty much dead especially with slayers in town" Bloom replied. "But until then I'm going to have to find some way to keep my strength up." The two of them then went to the room, put the two young vampires in there crib before heading to their coffins, Bloom had repositioned hers stood up at the right wall, with Stella's on the ground beside it.

5am...

Ingrid snuck into the room and began to stalk her way towards Bloom's coffin, she knew she needed to wake Bloom up without waking anyone else, Ingrid then smirked, she knew exactly how to get Bloom up. "Bloom mom's back" Ingrid whispered, expecting for the coffin door to swing open or for Bloom to put her fist through the door or knock the door over, however, what actually happened was the door was thrown off the coffin, going straight, hitting Ingrid, causing them both to go flying before hitting the opposing floor, the door then slowly flipped off of Ingrid and fell to the ground, leaving Ingrid in a star like position in the wall leaving a imprint in the wall of her shape, three inches in depth, she then also fell to the ground, falling flat on her face atop of the door.

Bloom then stepped out of the coffin and glared at Ingrid before sniffing the air "What do you want Ingrid mom isn't back, if she was I would be able to smell her besides she's probably still trying to heal from that warning I gave her" Bloom then said before approaching her younger sister, who had finally decided to confront her now that she had her full powers.

"Yeah but what better way to get you up when I need answers" Ingrid replied before continuing after observing Bloom's reaction, which was crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her due to what time it was. "At the hospital a couple of weeks ago I saw you in a hospital bed...with a pulse."

"Yeah, I can turn human, anything else?" Bloom then asked.

"That's not possible" Ingrid responded.

"Well, lets just say I'm not your average vampire" Bloom responded before sending a psychic blast at Ingrid, causing images to storm her mind, showing her what the slayer saw when Bloom did this to him "There happy now, well if not tough it's all your getting, now if you excuse me I need some sleep" Bloom then said before grabbing Ingrid's neck and lifting her off the ground "You better keep that to yourself or you will face my wrath" Bloom then said before throwing Ingrid at another wall, she then picked up her coffin door and made a quick repair to her coffin before going back to sleep, Ingrid then got back to her feet and left the room, regretting her decision to confront Bloom for answers, thinking now that she had her full vampire powers that she was invincible.

The Next Day...

Ingrid snuck out during an eclipse to go on a date with Will, they were going to the movies, about five minutes later the count flew off forgeting about the officer to go find Ingrid and scold her for disobeying him. Bloom then came down stairs to find the officer sitting in the 'living' room which Vlad had rigged to look more normal, to help keep a low profile while the officer.

"Hello miss, could you tell me where the head of the family is?" asked the officer who sat in a comfy chair, Robin sat in the one beside him, Robin tghen gave her a worried look.

"He shouldn't be too long...now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of" Bloom replied before heading to the dungeon area of the castle, following the sent of the human she was searching for. Bloom then came to a door that was one of the operating toilets, Bloom then clicked her fingers and the door swung open to reveal the tied up criminal the officer was looking for and her father had tried to hide, she then extended the claw on her index finger and made a small cut on the neck, making sure not to cause a lethal wound, she then lowered her mouth to cut and drank deeply, she stopped when she had taken two pints she then pulled head back and heated the blood on the wound, drying it and allowing a scab to form quicker, she then span him around before grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him down the corridor, taking him back to the 'living' room.

The 'Living' Room...

Bloom then kicked a door open and stepped through it, having got the officer's attention she then lifted up her captive before slamming him down in front of him "I believe this is the guy your looking for, dad caught him last night" Bloom then said.

"Well make sure to tell your dad he's a hero, you should be proud of him, now I better get this guy back down to the station before he tried to get away" the officer replied before he handcuffed the man's hands that were already bound behind him for extra security, he then took the man back to the police car he had come up in.

Meanwhile...

Ingrid was at the movies with Will and had just told him she was a vampire, she then bit into his neck, unknown to her Jono was watching from the back row, his mind was suddenly stormed with memories of that fact that Ingrid was a vampire and then followed memories of the whole Dracula castle, the memory wipe finally giving in, the storm of memories finally grew too much for him and he fell into blissful unconsciousness, Will could feel his strength vanishing as his girlfriend drained him of Blood, Ingrid could barely control herself, this was her first taste of real blood and it was fresh from the body, loving the taste of the liquid and the feeling as the warm, thick liquid flowed down her throat, however, she managed to regain control and stop, allowing the transformation from human to vampire for her boyfriend to begin.

Back at the castle...

Bloom and Stella could barely contain her laughter as they watched the prince of darkness line dancing with Mina, Elizabeth and Renfield, that is until Greyham Branaugh came barging waving a plunger about ranting about vampires, Bloom then rolled her eyes before apprauching the plumber. "Mr Branaugh could I talk to you for a minute outside?" Bloom asked, before dragging him outside before he respond.

"Your all vampires" He yelled in her face once they were outside.

"Yeah and we live in peace with you humans, we haven't fed on any humans and I would appreciate it if you didn't run around announcing our family secret, that we're vampires" Bloom responded.

"Your monsters" he replied madly.

"Not all of us are and beside if you go around telling everyone do you think they would believe you because I think it's more likely you'll be sent to the asylum and from that action...well lets just say that vampires don't respond kindly to such acts as trying expose us as monsters" Bloom replied with a more threatening tone, "You leave us alone, we leave you alone and continue not feeding on humans" Bloom then added and Greyham then gave a solemn nod, realizing the vampires had the upperhand here.

"Good, now how about we go back inside and you join in on the fun, while I look for a video camera" Bloom then said, seeming more caring, innocent and harmless, the two then headed back inside.

About 5 Minutes Later...

Mr Vanhelsing came running in before tripping and falling to the ground, in a strait jacket, after been trying to impressive his son with a grand escape attempt. "Stay back...Mina...they're vampires" the supposedly retired slayer gasped out as he tried to get back up.

"You'll never change I don't know why I thought you ever would" Mina then said feeling betrayed before taking her leave, forgetting her hand bag.

Later That Night...

The count approached the caravan the Vanhelsings stayed in, he then knocked on the door, Mina answered the door and was surprised to see him.

"Mr Count" Mina greeted.

"Yours I believe" 'Mr Count' replied as he passed her the handbag she had left behind when she left the castle due to how her 'husband' behaved.

"Oh thankyou, do you want to come in for a drink?" Mina then asked, she noticed the count didn't seem so interestd. "Bite to eat?" she then asked.

"Well if you insist" the count replied before entering, the count then began to chat with Mina until he heard the slayers approaching so he took hold of her arm and flashed back to the castle and chained her up in the dungeon before her mind could even process what happened. outside the castle, Ingrid had just hidden the body of her soon to be vampire boyfriend in the castle runes, before going inside, making sure to avoid her older sister.


	33. Grand High Slay

A/N I'm changing the rating to T as I don't trust myself and some of my ideas for future chapters might be a bit much for K+, if they are used.

1 Month Later…

Vlad, Robin and the count were playing a board game by the name of Sluedo, Stella was playing with Bloom's children, Ingrid was hanging out with Will who Ingrid had sired last month, which Bloom wasn't too happy about, Ingrid was still a little shaken by Bloom to this day and Bloom was in the secret room speaking with Daphne while looking through more of the books.

"Bloom, it's time you learned more of your heritage" Daphne said as Bloom began to meditate and Daphne took her into her deep subconscious, Bloom then opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she was in a large room that had shelves stacked to the ceiling, lining the 50ft walls with book, several pillars were scattered throughout the room, decorated with several medieval weapons, Daphne then lead Bloom to a closet that leant against a wall, books surrounding it, she then swung the door open. Bloom then peered in to see it was a corridor, the walls decorated with hundreds of magical weapons, some trophies from past enemies others were past down through the blood lines.

"Here is where all your ancestors kept the weapons they won and that were past down to them, weapons they all mastered, except for those that used negative energy, however, unlike them you have the ability to use both positive and negative magic" Daphne explained before training Bloom in the use of all of them.

An Hour later…

Bloom's eyes snapped open, she then looked round the room and noticed the time the clock read and was surprised by how fast she had mastered the weapons and how little time had passed "Since we were in your subconscious Bloom time moved faster for us" Daphne explained.

Bloom then left the room, once she was out she saw that they had a visitor and was apparently sentencing her father to death "What is going on?" Bloom then asked as she made her presence known by the others.

"Ah yes Bloom Dracula, AKA the She-devil, you are charged with vamp on vamp violence and for threatening two respected members of the vampire high council" said the one Bloom recognised as Justice Moori from the newspapers with articles of executions and the other made Bloom slightly worried as she recognised him as the grand high vampire. Before Bloom could even blink Justice Moori then tossed a metallic object at Bloom which struck her chest and expanded and became a net which restricted her arms behind her back and her entire torso was encased by it.

"What?!" Vlad and Ingrid both yelled.

"However, we are not here to deal with you, we are just here to deal with the count not you…well that and all the council members are too terrified of you to do anything about you" The Grand High Vampire continued, causing Bloom to smirk slightly.

"Hold on the She-devil as in the world's third most powerful vampire and the most ruthless, vicious predator in the world" Vlad questioned before looking at his older sister.

"Yeah, you see when people threaten those I care for, well the more I care for them the darker I become and well when I reach my limits…well…it's a blood bath for vampires and humans alike" Bloom responded as her gaze dropped to the ground.

"Do we get front row seats?" Ingrid then asked when she heard that the punishment was death for the count if he was convicted guilty of fraternizing with slayers befriending breathers.

"For your own father's execution?" the grand high vampire asked, which Ingrid replied with an eager grin, which caused the lord of vampires to smirk "of course you do."

"Except for that half fang" Moori interrupted as he pointed to Will.

"Hey who you calling half fang I'm a good a vampire as you are" Will replied.

"Challenge accepted"

"Will you zombie brained zombie, you just challenged the world's second most powerful vampire, he's worse than Bloom" Ingrid then scolded her boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm not deaf you know and I'm way more powerful than him" Bloom responded, before glaring at Moori, he reeked of fear under her gaze and there was something else she just couldn't place it, then there was her dream she had to consider as well.

"Which is why we used this net on you, it's made of argentanium so you're now completely powerless" the grand high vampire replied with a devilish smirk, which only proceeded to feed her anger. Bloom then closed her eyes and focused on the power deep inside before letting flow through her and reach every corner of her physical being, she then arched her back as she began to increase the power within her arms before spreading them wide and forcing the net off her while also shattering into several pieces, the two royal vampires then looked down at the scattered remains of the net.

"Like I said I'm more powerful than you" Bloom then said as she stood up strait once again.

"Now I remember why no one wants to try and charge you with any of the crimes you are obviously guilty of" the lord of vampires muttered. Bloom then noticed Vlad whispering in the far corner, she then sniffed the air and picked up Robin's scent, she then noticed that she wasn't the only one to notice Vlad acting strangely, Moori then flash up to him.

"And what are you doing?" Justice Moori asked.

"Oh…err…" Vlad stuttered before grabbing a random book, which by a twist of fate happened to be "just getting this book on Ancient Vampire Law" Vlad stuttered out before going back to his father to try and think of a plan to get them out of this mess.

Bloom then left the scene to warn Stella of the danger and make sure she stayed out of sight and kept up the vampire act in case she was noticed.

Meanwhile…

At the 'secret' slayer's HQ Vanhelsing was preparing for his offset slaying inspection.

"Ok, what alloy of silver and garlic drains a vampire of it's powers?" Jono asked, his father seemed to struggle.

"Argentanium" A new voice answered, they both then turned to see a bald man with glasses in a suit with a clipboard, who Vanhelsing recognised as professor Chaney the one who bullied him all through slayer school.

After a couple of insults were thrown around the room "Whatever lets just get to the theory test" Vanhelsing sighed.

"Actually that won't be necessary the new inspectors believe in a more practical test, so to pass the test all you have to do is slay one vampire" the professor explained, which worried the slayer, knowing that the only vampires in the area were ones he didn't like to get involved with especially when Bloom was there.

Later On That Night…

Bloom was currently on the castle battlements trying to sniff out the slayer, she had picked up a whiff of his scent while she had been feeding her children. She then jumped down to the grounds and had to steady herself against some of the ruins, she had began to lose her strength again, meaning she would have to feed again soon. She then picked up the slayer's scent and began to follow it until coming to a brick wall, however, Bloom knew what it really was, a secret passage, the one she used after encountering that ogre and those ghouls.

Bloom then continued to follow the scent until she was no longer in the secret passage, however, after that she lost the scent, however, she knew that the slayer wasn't alone, that there was someone else with him, someone she didn't know, she then made her way to the living room where she found a pile of ashes on the floor and Moori accusing the count of slaying the grand high vampire, he then headed to search the Count's room, Bloom then gathered the grand high vampires ashes and put them in a urn before storing it in a special pocket she had created with the help of the spell books in the hidden room, though it did take a while.

Bloom then headed to her father's room and not even a minute after she arrived did the slayer jump out pointing a crossbow at all the vampires in the room, a bald man then came out behind him, noting things down on a clipboard, he then glanced up before his eyes returned to the clipboard dismissively before continuing to write, before freezing on the spot, he then slowly looked back up and dropped his pen when he realized that the vampire that just entered the room was the She-devil and classed as a major threat, then he remembered who was pointing the crossbow at her and instantly wished he never came to the castle.

"Well, well I was wondering when I'd run into you slayer, I've been tracking you all day, now who is you new friend?" Bloom then asked as she grew an evil smirk, showing everyone her fangs as she did so.

"Eric, how come you never told me that the She-devil was here?" Baldy then asked.

"Because you wanted to get this over with and wouldn't listen to anything I say" the slayer replied, looking away from the vampires for a brief second and when he turned back he was shocked to find himself a captive and helpless. Justice Moori then proceeded to tie Robin's hands together and add him to the prisoners so he could use them for evidence to have the count die by dawn, since he couldn't prove the count had slain the grand high vampire since it turned out it was Ingrid who took his spare helmet and had an alibi (not sure on spelling) and a witness so she was off the hook, however, with new developments he had all he needed to find the count guilty for fraternizing with slayers and befriending breathers.

5 Minutes Later…

Everyone as on the castles battlements, the count was in a argentanium cage and was awaiting his fate, the slayer, professor and Robin could only stand and watch unable to escape or defend themselves, Ingrid and Will, watched while eating popcorn and wearing sunglasses, Renfeild was wearing a cloak and watched, unable to do anything as he awaited his master's cruel fate Stella just kept looking from the count, Moori and Bloom knowing she was going to do something, while trying to keep Angel and Talon quiet.

"Hold on you can't do this, by law we have the right to appeal to the new grand high vampire, you have to postpone the execution" Vlad then said as he held up the book on Ancient Vampire Law, open to the page the law was on while he pointed towards it.

"Ha, ha fine, then you'd better start appealing" He then replied, as he pulled back his cape revealing the crown and his plan to crown himself grand high vampire. Bloom, who until this point had been fighting the urge to put her fist through the vampires head, due to the fact if she did it would mean death for the entire Dracula clan, however, when she realized he was breaking the laws anyway then there was nothing holding her back, Bloom then ran at Moori with all her speed, while bending her legs to strike low, she then put her fist through his gut, the armour barley slowing her down, due to her anger tapping into the true power of the source of her power and causing it to thunder through her systems, increasing her powers ten fold at least, her other fist then went through his chest, all the way through and it was then an arrow came flying out of nowhere thanks to Jono trying to protect his dad from afar, Bloom then pulled back when she realized who it was, keeping a firm grip on his heart, vampires don't turn to ash, even if their heart is removed as long as it stays in tact, so if Bloom was to crush it then he would turn to ash, however, if a vampire goes at most two days without their heart they would both decompose regardless if the heart was in tact or not, however, until then the vampire can be killed.

"Boris" Vlad, Ingrid, Bloom and the count gasped as they took in the face of the executioner and his new holes, Boris just looked down at his body, barley able to stand due to the pain thundering through him, he then looked at Bloom who still held his still heart in her right hand.

"So this is how you planned to get revenge" Bloom then sighed, Boris knew he wouldn't have long left and so he placed the crown on his head.

"Yes and once I am crowned grand high vampire I will be the most powerful vampire the world has ever known and no one will be able to stop me not even you Bloom and all shall bow down before me and with my new power the first thing I'm going to do is execute the count then you Bloom, HA, HA, HA" Boris laughed before lowering the crown onto his head, not even a minute after the crown touched his head he was consumed by pain before slowly crumbling into ash, Bloom then looked towards the heart in her hand and was surprised to see it decompose on it's own.

"The crown it destroyed him" the count said shocked.

"Like I'm going to destroy all you vampires now prepare to die, foul stench on the breath of humanity" Vanhelsing said holding up his stake, Jono had released the three of them during all the confusion.

"Come here and say that to my face slayer" the count then said, Vanhelsing then began to approach the count, Bloom then gathered up Boris's ashes while everyone was distracted, she then froze, ashes already gathered and stored, her eyes wide, she then slowly turned her head to look at her father who was laughing darkly as the slayers and Robin took their leave, Bloom's eyes then turned red as her anger increased at what she heard.

Her father had captured Mina Vanhelsing and was using her to stop the slayer from attacking while he was helpless; Renfeild then proceeded to let him out of his cage.


End file.
